Sixty Spandy Shots
by Purplela Vanilla
Summary: 60 is the answer to the equation Spandy; meaning the love and relationship between SpongeBob SquarePants and Sandy Cheeks. Click and read the 60 chapters as the story goes along and you just might understand. C'mon, you want to understand. SpongeBobxSandy. COMPLETED!
1. Blue

**Disclaimer:**I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner, the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes: **I truly LOVE this pairing, so I hope you fall in love with it too. I apologize in advance if any characters seem OOC as the story goes along, I'll try my best so they don't. This is my first fan fiction, so please wish me luck and enjoy!

**Title: **Blue

* * *

><p>She didn't think about him all the time. It was just on some occasions, whether it be she was watering her plants, reading a book or directly facing him. For some reason, it was always one particular aspect of him that she was intrigued by.<p>

_'His eyes are really pretty, no! Their stunnin', and also…I can't find the right words to describe them.'_ Sandy concluded. Blue, was a colour she acknowledged and was fully adjusted to since she was living under the sea for over eight years now but SpongeBob's eye colour were a blue that captivated her.

The brown-furred squirrel noted that when his mood was "blue": his eyes would turn into a darker shade of teal that was heart breaking: just like the time he begged her to stay in Bikini Bottom. That colour of blue tore her heart out. She was fond of the colour of azure his eyes turned when he was desperate and needy. She remembers them from the time when SpongeBob tried to stop her from chasing after the bull worm. She reminds herself that it is incredibly hard to forget the expression; so intense and passionate. If he continued with those eyes, she would have listened to his every word and command. In his most joyful mood it was a fact that his eyes turned into that gorgeous colour of blue which was the most majestic colour she adored; Sapphire. His eyes would shine brighter than the Sun and lift up anyone's mood as they did to her on numerous occasions. The stars out in Texas would be jealous if they saw such eyes.

"Sandy, Sandy? Saaaaaandy!" She broke out of her stupor and stared blankly at him. By her blinking, SpongeBob was relieved that she was still alive and breathing. He was on the verge of having a heart attack.

"You okay Sandy? I've been shouting your name for a long time. You looked mesmerized or, or hypnotized in a daze or something." Looking at his beautiful, worried, Cerulean eyes that focused solely on her, she blushed and swiftly turned away from him, facing her tree house. The shades of Blue on him were too gorgeous.

"Aw shucks SpongeBob, I'm alright. I'm just thinkin' about the…the sea," she spluttered when she failed trying to look at him in the eyes. "Y'all know how it's all Blue and lovely and dreamy and oh gosh! I think that was the cookies ready. I'll be back in a sec." Using that excuse, she escaped from his eyes.

"But we just had cookies?" said SpongeBob to no one in particular as Sandy was in the sanctuary of her home. The fact that she ran in half second didn't confuse the sponge but what she was saying. Since when was Sandy shy? What really puzzled him was the murmuring of 'Pretty Blue' Sandy kept saying in her daze. Why Blue? In SpongeBob's opinion, brown was much better. It was the colour of Sandy's fur and dark eyes after all.

Author's note: Thanks for reading and please REVIEW. Constructive Criticism and advice is very much welcomed.


	2. Beautiful

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes: **Someone in my class thinks Sandy is a BOY! So I was kind of inspired. Thanks for the reviews guys. It will help me become a better writer.

**Title:** Beautiful

* * *

><p>'To Sandy, the smartest, prettiest Squirrel in Bikini Bottom, Signed: A Friend'. Sandy knew exactly who sent the message even if the sender did not know she knew. The annoying yet addictive laughter from the charming yellow sponge on the day gave it away.<p>

It was sweet and touching.

She loved the message and bouquet of flowers as she held it close to her heart. No boys ever really called her pretty or gorgeous in high school. She was sometimes considered as manly for being extremely strong or a science freak but maybe the braces she wore didn't add hotness to her.

"Boo!"

"You're gonna have to try harder SpongeBob."

"Sandy," He whined. "I've been trying all week to frighten you. I'm beginning to think you're cheating."

"Well maybe Mr SqaurePants, you're not scary as you think you are." She challenged. SpongeBob didn't rise up to the bait and left it. She was just too good.

"What are you looking at?" Surrounding the squirrel was the Surprise Sandy Day letter and flowers from SpongeBob.

"Oooooo. Is that from a secret admirer." As he read the letter over her shoulder he reddened knowing who the sender was and what he implied. Sandy caught onto this and decided to have fun with the sponge.

"Yup it is, isn't it romantic? I do wonder who he is." She continued in a love struck voice "I wonder if he's funny, cute or works in a fast-food restaurant. Do you know who he could be? I would so love to kiss him." She gazed directly at SpongeBob and watched him flush all over; SpongeBob was just too easy.

"You would ki…Um, nope. No clue" His lying still needed improvement.

"Well if you ever meet him. Give him my thanks. Not a lot of guys consider me as pretty, some even forget I'm a girl." She laughed out loudly to hide the pain but knowing Sandy, SpongeBob knew she was trying to put up a brave front. It struck a nerve in SpongeBob that some guys didn't think Sandy was pretty. Well except for Larry but SpongeBob wasn't fond of him. (Watch Ripped Pants, you'll understand)

"Well some guys are barnacle heads. Sandy you're smart, strong and awesome. Everything a guy could want and more. The admirer himself is an idiot because you're not pretty Sandy. You're beautiful…that was what I was supposed to…" He quickly altered his words "I-I mean that's what the guy was supposed write down: 'to the beautiful girl in Bikini Bottom, world even'." It was silent in Sandy's room for a minute or two. Neither spoke after the mini-confession. The silence made SpongeBob rock back and forth on his heels. He blew it. She couldn't know, not yet.

He turned facing the door. "Well would you look at the time. I think Gary is gonna…" His words were lost down in his throat as a warm blur of brown was hugging his body closely to theirs stopping his escape.

"Say to the admirer; thank you." SpongeBob nodded and returned the hug. On Surprise Sandy Day next week he was going to re-word his messages more properly and meaningful. The word Beautiful would be the first word on the balloon.

Author's note: Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW. Constructive Criticism and advice is welcomed.


	3. Whipped

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner, the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes:** Guys. Your reviews keep me going (as well as the love of Spandy) and I am truly thankful for them. They help a lot. By the way, have anyone of you ever realised that on the series there are rare times when Patrick is actually 'smart' or 'serious'. Enjoy!

**Title:** Whipped

* * *

><p>"You're so whipped SpongeBob." said the pink blob SpongeBob called friend.<p>

"Huh, what do you mean Patrick?"

"You'd do anything and everything for her. It's like she's your girlfriend."

"Wha-what, no! She's not my g-g-girlfriend. Sandy's my friend...girl. Best friend like you are to me." SpongeBob tried to defend himself but it was hard when Patrick was in his moods to be: smart, analysing and strangely normal.

"Just what a whipped guy would say. Your in denial SpongeBob, admit it."

"I'm not whipped Patrick. Come on, tell him Gary."

"Meow."

"Gary!" His best friend was against him and now his favourite pet snail in the entire world. So maybe he helped Sandy on a lot of occasions; everyday, night, morning, afternoon and hour. It was because she was his friend. Right? He helped her like a friend would. He was: the test subject of her experiments; he'd only got mutated once, the garden cleaner in her tree dome, the pet feeder of her pets and her audience in one of her practise speeches. He'd do these tasks for anyone.

"I'd do the tasks that I do for her for anyone." He defended again.

"Meow, meow?"

"Yes Gary I really would." Gary turned to look at Patrick and Patrick turned to look at Gary. It looked like they were having a secret telepathic meeting SpongeBob couldn't join. He so wished he had the mind-reading communicator he helped Sandy build last week. They stared back at SpongeBob and looked at him questioningly. Patrick spoke first.

"Think SpongeBob. Think. Why do you always say yes to her? You have said no to me before and I'm your best friend."

His best friend was the smartest sea creature in Bikini Bottom. What could he say to that. Nothing. So he thought about it. When Sandy needed him she looked at him with those pleading deep eyes; dark chocolate brown. He knew she would cry if he said no and he would cry if she cried. How could he say no? When he agreed to help her eyes swirled into those countless shades of brown he loved. He swore his heart skipped a beat when her eye lashes fluttered. No krabby patty he made could beat her in perfection. Maybe it was her voice. Every time she said 'SpongeBob' his ears would open and his insides would melt. Her voice was like, no was the sound of angels; the glorious music on the harps they played. He would gladly follow any command or words that flew out her lips. Realisation hit him like a sack of krabby patty buns. Did he really? Was he...

"Aw shrimps! I am whipped aren't I?" Gary and Patrick nodded as confirmation. SpongeBob passed the first two steps of acceptance. Next was pity.

Author's note: Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW. Constructive Criticism and advice is always welcomed.


	4. King of Karate

**Sixty Spandy Shots**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes: **My little extended ending and imagination of the episode 'Karate Island'. If only. I forgot to update Saturday to Monday so I'm starting now. Thanks for the reviews guys. Enjoy!

**Title: **King of Karate

* * *

><p>After the disastrous, unexpected, surprising event on Karate Island.<p>

"Sandy, I'm sorry I acted like a jerk back there. Thanks for saving me."

"Aw, shucks, SpongeBob, it's okay."

"I still have one question. Does this mean I'm not King of Karate?"

She turned to face him and laid her hands on his shoulders.

"You are in my book, SpongeBob. You are in my book." That reassured him but Sandy still deserved some title for herself after rescuing him. SpongeBob bent down and extended one of his hands waiting for hers.

"If I am the King of Karate. I do need a Queen." He looked earnestly at her with a goofy smile on his face. The goofy look was contagious and Sandy caught it as well. In her posh, most royal voice.

"Well of course. If my King so wishes."

She extended her hand into his and bowed. Kings were always lost with out a Queen as this Queen were able to kick-but and rescue her King from trouble on a day-to-day basis.

Author's note: Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW. Constructive Critisim and advice is welcomed.


	5. Competitive

**Sixty Spandy Shots**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes: **After watching pressure I'm inspired. SpongeBob and Sandy have a lot of arguments with each other -maybe it's one their favourite pastime? Thanks for the reviews guys.

**Title:** Competitive

* * *

><p>Sandy and SpongeBob were what you could call 'competitive' or 'argumentative'. It really doesn't matter which word is associated to describe them as long as you use one of them.<p>

"Sandy, you may not have noticed, but I is 100% ma-"

"Mal-male, yeah, yeah I got it. But that still doesn't prove anything."

"Your jealously is endearing." He teased.

"Don't patronize me SpongeBob!" The squirrel threatened. It started off as a simple game, fun and puzzling then a wager was set and it was competition. Sandy did not like to lose. SpongeBob had enough of losing.

"Well, what would I wanna do any of that dumb stuff for anyway?"

"Admit it Sandy, you can't win against me in rock, paper and scissors."

"Fine. I bet you can't beat me in a thumb war." She challenged.

"Bring it on."

Twenty-five painful minutes later

After mercilessly crushing both of SpongeBob's thumbs, she boasted out, "I guess I win SpongeBob LoserPants."

"You, you cheater. You cheated and you know it Sandy." He seethed.

"Your jealously is endearing." She teased rightfully back.

"I bet you can't reproduce by budding."

"You know I can't."

"I guess I already win then. Ms Loser Cheeks." He smirked.

"Don't push it." The squirrel hated it when SpongeBob got the upper hand. He always turned into that stupid, smirky spongy jerk.

"Aww. Is Sandy mad?" The sponge loved it when he got the upper hand. He felt power over her for once and wasn't whipped like usual. Another bonus was that it was extremely cute when she blushed cause she was so furious. It was win-win for him.

"This is the last match. Me and you; staring contest."

"Whatever you say San-day."

"Stop saying my name like that!"

One minute had past and they were still going strong. After two they both began to crack. It was a secret that they both admired each other's eye colour to a great extent. Simultaneously they both said.

"Stop making your eyes that colour!" A pause followed. Then a cough.

Sandy tried to compromise, she would lose if she had to stare into 'those' eyes again.

"How about we call it even?"

After consideration. "It's a tie Ms Cheeks." He extended his hand to shake it with hers.

"A fair match." She shook his hand back. Something was still at the back of her mind.

"Hey SpongeBob. I think we forgot all about the karate match."

"Oh yeah. We did. Besides, I think we'd all know who'd win." They both laughed. It was so obvious.

"Me." They proclaimed at the same time.

"That's funny, Sandy. That sounded like you said you could beat the King of ka-rah-tay."

"Course I can. Remember who taught you karate in the first place."

With the stare of intimidation and competitiveness thrown both at each other the competitors started the competitions once again.

Author's note: I think I screwed up. Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW. Constructive Critisim and advice is welcomed.


	6. Reminiscing

**Sixty Spandy Shots**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes: **I tried to make this chapter serious and loving. I hope I succeeded. Thanks for the reviews guys.

**Title:** Reminiscing

Perched on a peaceful day on Jellyfish fields were SpongeBob and Sandy. Both were laying on the grass and looking up to the sunset reflecting about the past.

"You know SpongeBob sometimes I think the sky of Bikini Bottom rivals the sky in Texas."

"How so?"

"The way the colours blend with each other. The purple, pink and orange. The sunset is magnificent under the sea."

He smiled "It's a good thing you're still living under the sea."

She laughed. "With the extreme, unique persuasion for me to stay, how could I say no?"

SpongeBob remembers it as if it was yesterday forcing Sandy to not leave Bikini Bottom. By saying the name of 'Texas in vain' it managed to lure Sandy to the Krusty Krab for the surprise party even though it nearly did cost him and Patrick's life. An insulted Sandy was not to be messed with.

"Hey Sandy."

"Yeah"

SpongeBob held a chuckle. "Remember the bull worm incident."

"Ugh. Don't remind me."

"I was right, wasn't I."

"Yeah, yeah you were. That was three years ago. Nothing big. Forgiven an Forgotten right."

"Forgiven of course. Forgetting...isn't always easy Sandy." Sandy turned to her side and faced the sponge. SpongeBob was had more intelligence than Patrick; she knew that, but SpongeBob deep-thinking was not normal and something to worry about.

She slowly inquired. "Wanna get it off your chest?"

He turned to his side and faced her. He hesitated. "Sandy you were walking on the path to...to..." It was still hard sometimes. Especially after discovering his feelings for her.

"The path to..." She helped.

"The path to death. You were gonna get yourself killed! We were both nearly killed! Everyone in the Krusty Krab was cheering like it was a good thing to send you off." She listened to him and watched him stand up. Who was this guy? He wasn't the little square dude she knew and loved.

"I tried to tell you but you still wouldn't listen. I thank Neptune we both survived but. If you didn't Sandy I...I just couldn't, your one of my best friends, I couldn't, how could I, how was I supposed to."

He was tearing up and she was on her way there. SpongeBob was truly the an amazing guy. He did love her. He did care. Standing up also she hugged him. She hugged him tightly and didn't want to let go or was planning too.

"Oh Sandy, I didn't mean to-."

"I don't deserve you SpongeBob. I'm so grateful you warned me. I'm grateful you tried to stop me. It's my fault, I was so dang stubborn. I could have died. We both could have. It's always been you who's always there and I am so glad I met you. I'm so sorry."

"Sandy, I'm sor-"

"Don't be." The situation was wrapped up just like that. All that was needed to be heard was said except, SpongeBob was still slightly down.

"SpongeBob," She breathed in and out and looked at him straight in his eyes. She was going to lose her dignity for him. He was something special.

She re-enacted her main words from the day. "You were right, and I was wrong. I was wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong! Are you happy now?"

His good natured smile returned and he laughed out loud for all Bikini Bottomites to hear.

"Yeah. I am."

Author's note: I think I failed and passed in different ways. Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW. Constructive Critisim and advice is welcomed.


	7. Brown

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes:** I love Spandy interactions. Thanks for the reviews guys it does gives me confidence as a writer. This chapter is a contrast to the first one about eye colours. Enjoy!

**Title:** Brown

Her eyes are wonderful, stunning no gorgeous, exotic or maybe...

"SpongeBob, are you even listening?" He was barely listening to her.

"Of course Sandy."

"Then what did I say SquarePants?" She demanded. 'Fish paste' he muttered under his breath.

"You know. I heard about the chimpanzee bosses and the time travel warp, thingamabob zone." He quickly saved himself.

"I know. Don't ya'll think think it's crazy what they want me to invent. I have a life too!"

"Yup. It's crazy." He said less enthusiastically.

It was an average, warm day in Sandy's tree dome. Sitting on her bench and discussing the insanity of her chimpanzee bosses. SpongeBob couldn't care less about her bosses for he was deeply intrigued by Sandy's eyes. The colours they would change into by demand of her emotions. It was breath taking. He was in a trance just by her eyes.

The shade of brown of her eyes ranged of: mahogany, camel, caramel, Sandy (One of his favourites), auburn, bronze, copper and coffee. The best one, his favourite was the chocolate brown for they were the most attractive eye colours he'd ever seen in his twenty-something years of life.

"SpongeBob, SpongeBob? SpongeBob!" He snapped out of the trance. What was going on? It looked like he was in trouble because Sandy's eye colours were swirling into the colours of: Maroon and Chestnut. He was dead. At least his last view would be her stunning eyes.

"Am I that boring SpongeBob? What's going on? Just tell me your staring at." Her sienna, brown eyes were fixed only and solely on him and he froze. He didn't know how to put into words her confused mood. These eye colours were going to rival her happy ones. What good competition.

Without thinking, or knowing, he slipped into his trance again. His thoughts were now verbal.

"I can't find the correct words to describe them. Their too magnificent." What was the colour again? He wondered.

Sandy looked behind her. All she could see was her tree house and a water fountain and that wasn't anything to be amazed about.

"SpongeBob what are staring at?"

"Chest. Nut. Chest Nut! That's what it is." And Sandy thought to herself, 'Chestnut, he's staring at Chests, a Chest...He, wasn't, he wouldn't. She angrily blushed all over and covered her bikini with her arms and shot daggers at the sponge. She couldn't believe it. He was staring at her, her.

It was a loud scream. "You've been STARING at my CHEST!"

"Yeah Chestnut," It took him two-point-five seconds to realize the mistake he had just made. He snapped out of his trance for the final time and got the courage to look up at her eyes. That was a mistake. His brain replayed the scenario he was in twice and SpongeBob was close to freezing up. He was in grave danger.

"No! I wasn't s-staring at your ch-che-chest. You've got to believe Sandy! You know I'm not that kind of guy." He rambled on and pleaded with her.

"Calm down Sponge Bob, I believe ya. I swear with you the porch light's on but no one is home."

"What do you mean Sandy?"

"I mean, tell me now what going on?" He gulped. It wasn't going to be easy but she deserved some explanation at least.

"I been distracted by-"

"By-"

"By your eyes. Their really captivating and I've been lost in them; I can't seem to find my way out. When your mood changes your eye colour changes too, I mean they stay brown but change into different shades of brown. I really like it." He said the last part quickly but Sandy still heard. He thought that.

"You think my eyes are pretty."

He chuckled nervously. "There's other words for pretty but yeah, I do." Unexpectedly Sandy laughed and looked at SpongeBob slightly with a blush.

She confessed as well. "How ironic. Last week when I was acting weird and ran to my tree house," He nodded. "It was because I. I was staring at your eyes." For both of them it was a relief getting the 'eye thing' out of their system. The other felt the same way.

"Heh. Thank Neptune for our gorgeous eyes." They both stared into each other's eyes, fully concentrated with no distractions. Neither was ashamed or embarrassed.

"Yeah. Thank him."

Author's note: Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW. Constructive Critisim and advice is welcomed.


	8. Friends

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes:** I need to continue updating to reach sixty. I am determined. Thank you for the reviews guys it gave me confidence and motivation (as it always does). The story is quite long and mistakes will obviously be seen even though I've checked. Enjoy!

**Title:** Friends

* * *

><p>At Reef Cinema. SpongeBob was buying his cinema ticket and Sandy's, who was running late.<p>

"Here your chang-...Wow. That squirrel is hot!" Said the teenager employee. SpongeBob followed the stare of the employee to Sandy who was right behind him. That guy had no right to-

She huffed and puffed and gained her breath back. "Sorry SpongeBob for running late. I was quickly fixing my acorn contraption. We haven't missed the movie have we?"

"Of course not, your just on time Sandy. The movie starts in ten minutes. We'd better hurry to-"

The acned teenager commented again "Your a lucky dude. Is she your girlfriend?"

The Sponge and Squirrel both looked at each other and turned away. This suggestion had happen before. In different times denied the question.

SpongeBob looked down at the ground "She's, she's is not my. What I mean to say is." Sandy took over.

"What he means to say is that we're not," She tried to think of an appropriate word to explain themselves. "We're not partners. We're good friends." She mentally congratulated herself. SpongeBob and I are just friends. Why does everyone always assume we're something special?

"That's what I was going to say. We're just friends." Mentally he said to himself: Sandy and I are just friends, we always have been and will be. Nothing will change that. Right?

In his 'sarcastic' voice he spoke "Sorry. My fault. Here's your change." His voice took a different change in tone. The 'knowing something you don't' like.

The teenager smirked "I think you two will really enjoy this movie 'Something More'. Maybe there's some similarities. "

Inside the cinema; at the snack bar. Sandy proclaimed to SpongeBob "That guy was weirder than a turkey with three heads and red boots on Thanksgiving day."

"You said it."

Once inside the cinema: the screen lit up, the lights dimmed down, fish hushed and the movie played. The movie 'Something More' was basically a typical film about a guy and a girl being friends for a long time (twelve years exactly) and developing deep feelings for one another. Both the characters 'Simon' (the smiling one with brown eyes) and 'Samantha' (the smart one with blue eyes) were too scared to tell each other. The characters didn't reveal their feelings and admired each other from afar instead but this was not working well as jealously began to creep on both on them when there are other admirers interested in the person they love and care for.

Simon moaned to his best friend "Rick. How do I tell her I love her. I don't want to freak her out or anything. It's hard. We've always been friends and probably always will be." The scene contrasted with Samantha telling her problem of love to her friend.

"Cindy. I like him more than a friend but I can't tell him that, we work well as friends. It's people who always assume we're more than that." SpongeBob and Sandy squirmed at some moments. They were too familiar. It was like their life was put on the screen.

Coincidently Simon and Samantha both shared a pastime of Taekwondo. As they were both fighting they both got distracted and fell on top of each other. They gazed into each other's eyes and froze in the moment with amorous music playing in the background. They both spoke: "I need to tell you something." The screen faded to black with the words in white stating: 'To be continued'.

A random fish shouted "I paid 14.99 for this and I can't see them kiss!" Another felt the need to express their anger "Yeah. Simon and Samantha belong together forever." An uproar was held in the cinema; the ushers and employees were useless to control it. While a revolution was brewing, Sandy and SpongeBob managed to slip away. SpongeBob walking Sandy home. There was tension in the air.

"I really wanted to see what would happen." SpongeBob attempted to break the ice.

"I wanted to find out too but I guess we'll just have to wait two months."

"Do you think Samantha will tell Simon how she feels."

Sandy stopped in her footsteps and turned to face SpongeBob slightly angered "Why does Samantha have to tell Simon how she feels first?"

Sandy was using that 'tone'. SpongeBob was going to tread on the ice carefully "I didn't mean to offend you or anything or anyone in anyway. I was just asking for your opinion Sandy."

"Fine then, If you want it. Simon as the man should tell his feelings first, then Samantha who loves him anyway can say it too." She continued walking feeling a burden off her shoulders.

SpongeBob stopped in his footsteps and turned to face SpongeBob. Sandy stopped again feeling SpongeBob wasn't walking with her.

"That's not fair Sandy. Remember what Simon said to Rick, he couldn't tell her he loves her because it would be selfish to want something more that maybe Samantha didn't want."

"Well then. If he loves her why doesn't he just tell her?"

"Because San-day, it's hard. They've been friends for over 8 years," SpongeBob calmed down a little and tried to give a real example to Sandy. Secretly his own.

"He could be shy and not know how to speak to her when he sees her."

She contemplated this "Do you think that could be the reason for both of them not confessing yet." She looked into his eyes for the answer to her question. SpongeBob thought about it but wasn't sure. He was still gonna make her see his point of view.

"Let's just agree on this fact Sandy."

"Lay it on me." She encouraged

"When." He cleared his voice. "When feelings coming in the way between friends," She motioned her hands to prove she was listening. He closed his eyes trying to organise his mind "The feelings aren't friendly any more as a friend, but they are still." She nodded showing she understood his mixed-up explanation.

"For example. If a friend wants something more it will be hard to explain that to his other friend because people already assume they're together and-"

"Wanting to be more than friends will definitively change the relationship between the two."

"Yeah. You got it." What was left unsaid was that becoming more than friends was not always positive as the relationship sometimes couldn't last. Nothing hurt more than the loss of a very close friend. Outside Sandy's tree dome it was awkward for the both of them to part ways. SpongeBob asked a question to Sandy.

"Sandy. If you were or are in love with a friend. Would you tell him?" He looked up at her and she looked at him straight in his eyes. SpongeBob the guy she had wanted something more with for a some time. Even she couldn't confess.

"I'm not sure. The guy I like is one of my closet friends. I don't think I could risk that. What would you do?"

He gave a small laugh "The same as you. Fear always gets in the way when I want to tell her." It was the truth. As they separated it was sad that they couldn't realise they wanted something more with each other. Simon and Samantha fate was the same as theirs.

Sandy and SpongeBob are just friends. They always have been and will be.

Can they change that?

Author Notes: This chapter was ambiguous and I'm not sure I like it. I think I have developed an interest in argumentative times with Sandy and SpongeBob. Thanks for reading and please review.


	9. Weak

**Sixty Spandy Shots**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes: **This chapter can be seen as a continuation from 'Whipped'. Thanks for the reviews guys, I'm so happy you enjoy the story. Enjoy!

**Title: **Weak

* * *

><p>It was the third time on the same day he successfully escaped from Sandy. He wasn't weak, he was strong. He wasn't going not fall for her charms so he wouldn't by running away like a weakling.<p>

Remember what Patrick said: 'Don't look at her. Any part of her.' The other thing Gary said was...Oh barnacles. I forgot. This ain't good. The coaching advice SpongeBob's snail and best friend gave to him was slowly erasing out of his mind.

"SpongeBob there you are. I've been looking for you all day, I really need your help." This was bad. Sandy was staring right at him and he could feel the gaze pass through his spongy form even though he bent down 'pretending' to tie his shoe laces to avoid her eyes.

"We'll you found me."

"SpongeBob?"

"Yeah."

"Are you avoiding me today? Every time I saw or even talked to you, you changed the subject or ran away."

Still bent down tying up his other shoes. "That's nonsense Sandy. I'm not avoiding you."

She folded her arms, tapping her foot. SpongeBob knew by heart the expression that would be on her face.

"Really. You not even looking at me."

"I tying my shoelaces Sandy. I can't trip now can I." It was a weak attempt.

The frustration left Sandy's voice and she sounded apologetic.

"Look SpongeBob. I'm sorry for whatever I did to you. Could you please just look at me."

He was going to crack. His brain was sending instructions to every muscle in his body to make a movement and his heart was pleading with him to look at her eyes. His soul wasn't helping either. It was a war with his own self he was not going to win. Sandy took action in the situation and held his head forcing him to look at her. SpongeBob made no sign of protesting for it was already too late. Brown met Blue and Blue met Brown.

"SpongeBob. I was wondering if you could you help me test something." The physical contact was cheating was not helping SpongeBob one bit, surely Sandy must have known she was his weakness. The poor, whipped sponge didn't have a chance.

"Sure. Why not. Whatever you say." His brain had already formulated the words for his mouth to speak accompanied with a smile. You couldn't trust your insides these days.

Both the snail and star were spying on the sponge and squirrel. Patrick threw his binoculars down on the ground in rage.

"All that hard work for nothing. He failed. I'm going home. See you later Gary."

"Meow"

Gary the smart snail thought to himself and concluded the dilemma his owner was in. When against the girl you secretly have a crush on and by chance practically owns you along with your heart, soul and mind not on your side. You were gonna lose whether you liked it or not. His master's weakness was Sandy Cheeks and that was that. The snail couldn't wait to tease his owner when he got home.

Author's note: Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW. Constructive Critisim and advice is always welcomed.


	10. Married

**Sixty Spandy Shots**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes: **I'm on the TENTH chapter. WooHoo! Only FIFTY to go. Seriously, thank you for all the reviews guys, they encourage me to to go ALL THE WAY. Please enjoy this chapter.

**Title:** Married

* * *

><p>"Look Louise! That's the girl who married him."<p>

"The squirrel. Are you sure?"

"Yeah it's totally her. I was at their wedding."

"Great. Another one is taking our men."

"At least she's smart."

"I bet he likes her for her body."

At Downtown Bikini Bottom, in the Bikini Bottom mall. She: Sandy Cheeks, stormed to the two female fish by the Lipp Lipp Gloss store to give them a piece of her mind. For the past five minutes non-stop they had been talking about her and enough was enough.

"Sorry to interrupt the conversation but what do ya'll have against me."

"You were right. She is feisty." The pink fish said to the orange fish; Louise.

"I told you."

Sandy was not a patient person. "Excuse me?"

The Louise spoke first unaware of Sandy's dark purple aura forming around her "Oh sorry. You must have heard us."

"Yeah. I kinda did."

"We were just talking about your wedding I attended last week."

"Wedding. What wedding?" The orange fish and pink fish looked at each other and looked back at Sandy. Were squirrels really this dumb?

"Mrs SquarePants. The sixth of November, this month. You wedded SpongeBob SquarePants." She laughed with her pink fish beside her. "Have you already forgotten?"

Wedding, SpongeBob. The play. It made sense, it was the play. These women actually thought the play was a marriage. Even Patrick knew the difference, she burst out laughing. Her being married to her yellow friend happened during night time in her dreams or daydreams. Her and SpongeBob married would never happen, couldn't and sadly wouldn't. The women slowly backed away from the laughing squirrel.

"Sorry Ladies. That wedding was fake. It was only a play." They stared at her like she transformed into a mermaid.

The pink fish spoke this time "I think it's us who's sorry because the wedding was real."

"Look. The wedding was a play. I was acting. It was rehearsed." The pink fish and orange fish shook their heads. The poor, dumb, delusional squirrel didn't have a clue. SpongeBob had really found himself a keeper.

"Save yourself the embarrassment and read this newspaper," The pink fish handed the paper over to Sandy half-way "Unless you can't re-" Sandy snatched the newspaper out of the fish's hand.

"I can read, thank very much." She skimmed over the article and stopped.

"What in tarnation?" The headline was in bold and clear. It read: Cutest couple. The picture wasn't in black and white but in full, vibrant colour of her and SpongeBob gazing into each other's eyes on the altar.

"I so wish me and Henry were the cutest couple in Bikini Bottom."

"Lucky them two are. They get a bit of fame."

Lucky, fame, cute. What was wrong with fish? This wasn't happening. Sandy closed the world around her and paused. When she opened her eyes she knew what to do. She was marching her way to the marriage office to have a little talk with the priest. She was going to stop by the way to pick up her; 'husband' who was at work. They were both going to get to the bottom of this.

"Hey. Where are you going." The female fishes shouted at Sandy.

"To find my husband." She muttered to herself.

At the Krusty Krab...

"I always knew you had it in you me boy."

"Mr Krabs your not listening. It was just..."

"Marriage. Holy matrimony. As the God Father I'd better teach you how to handle marriage life before you screw it up. I'll only charge you 99.99, it's on the house so I took off one cent." Mr Krabs was as deaf a a cardboard box to the voice of reason. SpongeBob's efforts to talk to him were meaningless.

"Mr Krabs we didn't get enga-." Even Squidward couldn't pass this opportunity up.

"Hey SpongeBob. What will you name your first kid?" SpongeBob froze and spluttered. A kid!

"Squidward! We're not. Me and Sandy. A kid can't. Not you too." SpongeBob couldn't believe it. First Gary, the mail man, Patrick, Mr Krabs and Squidward believed the paper.

SpongeBob was over the age of eighteen and he did know where babies came from but oh dear Neptune, him and Sandy to create a kid together. That was, They wouldn't, It couldn't. His mind was going crazy. It didn't help that every single customer today kept on congratulating him every two minutes. It was a play. Just a play, meaning not real. He just hoped Sandy didn't read the newspaper this morning. How wrong he was.

He would find out in exactly sixty seconds. Tick, tock.

Author's note: When I watched Truth or Square my heart nearly stopped when I saw the wedding. It was going to be the ultimate Spandy moment of all time. When the lights crashed and I found out it was a play I dropped out of my seat to the floor. The writer's are such teases. I bet they love Spandy as well. Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW. Constructive Critisim and advice is always welcomed.


	11. Words

**Sixty Spandy Shots**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes: **Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!

**Title: **Words

* * *

><p>Sometimes there was no need for words. The sponge and squirrel did not always need to communicate in a verbal way. Whether it be the two were: laying down on a green field, sparring vigorously with one another or playing a game of chess where SpongeBob failed to win countless times; believe it or not, they were actually communicating.<p>

The way the brown furred squirrel grinned and rose her nose when she moved a piece on the board, signalled to SpongeBob that he was 'mincemeat'. When SpongeBob started to chuckle in an unknown, deep tone and bend his knees, it worried Sandy as it meant that he was warning her 'I've got you now squirrel'.

In a normal circumstance, where both were laying peacefully on the sand or grass without making a sound; the communication between them was enhanced. As SpongeBob would turn his head to look at her and she would look back, she comprehend the message that he said frequently 'I'm glad you're here with me'. By the way she would roll her eyes and shuffle her shoulders and look up to the surface sea with a smile, SpongeBob understood that she said 'I'm glad too'.

If simple glances and actions of: eyes and mouth was all it took for them to communicate with one another then...What was the point of words?

Author's note: Please REVIEW. Constructive Criticism and advice is welcomed. CHRISTMAS IS TOMORROW!


	12. Eggnog

**Sixty Spandy Shots**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes: **On the twelfth day of Christmas the twelfth chapter was born. Merry Christmas everyone! Please enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the reviews guys.

**Title:** Eggnog

* * *

><p>Every single sea creature and land critter that attended Sandy's Christmas get-together wrote in their diaries and engraved in their minds to never, under any circumstances, to never give SpongeBob SquarePants any eggnog what so ever. Chaos would erupt and it did.<p>

The month was December and Sandy decided not to hibernate due to Texas being warm in winter for some strange reason. It was snowing in Sandy's indestructible tree dome and she decided to host a party. A mixture of her air-breathing friends and water ones were all invited. All could survive in snow.

"I'll be back everyone. I just need to get some more eggnog." Sandy went to to the superstore retrieve the drink that all her guest seemed to enjoy. He; SpongeBob missed his chance again. His plan tonight was to kiss Sandy under the mistletoe and now she just left. The best part about the kiss was that wouldn't affect his or Sandy's relationship because it was just a tradition. It was a win-win for him. At least he could still build up some confidence while she was gone.

There was Larry the Lobster. The guy who had all the girls at the party (except for Sandy) falling at their knees to kiss him. Oh how SpongeBob envied him but still needed his help

"Hey Larry. How can I get Sandy to ...?

"Drink some eggnog SpongeBob. It'll give you some confidence."

"How do you know I was..."

"Come on SpongeBob. Be a man."

Now his pride was at stake. The sponge smelled the eggnog drink and hesitated.

"Are you sure Larry? It smells kinda funny."

"You wanna kiss Sandy don't you?." SpongeBob didn't even question how Larry knew that exactly. "Then drink it." And he did and it was the one of the most crazy things SpongeBob did that night. The eggnog transformed him into a creature that should be locked up in his cage for a thousand years. This creature; SpongeBob was unleashed with no chains.

SpongeBob started walking but then he started crawling then swaying and then jogging. It was a funny event at first as everyone laughed but SpongeBob just grew weirder. He quacked, meowed including barking He licked and ate the grass as well as splashing inside the punch bowl making sea and land critters throw up. Guests did leave but fifteen remained. Not only was he kissing people on the nose, cheeks and back but he decided to stripped as well and ran in the nude around in a circle, hugging who he pleased and who was in front of him. Unfortunately the hugging turned into groping (everyone was targeted) so SpongeBob had boyfriends, brothers and husbands after him to destroy him. Wives, sisters and girlfriends were after his yellow behind as well. He was ruining the festive night and Sandy was going to kill him when she found out.

"After him!" The guests roared

As a crazy psychopath individual would, he laughed "You'll never catch me." He wasn't caught but he did bump into his squirrel of desire.

"Hey...Why are you naked? Why does everyone look...SpongeBob what did you d-" She never got to finish her sentence as Sponge grabbed her into his arms and tilted her head.

SpongeBob was not right in the head. Physically, mentally or emotionally you had to stay away from him.

"Look at that Sandy there's a mistletoe right above us."

He kissed her. He actually did. He really did and Patrick caught it all on camera to put the film in his secret box. Full of hidden passion he kissed her however he missed. Instead of her lips it was. It was her breasts! The use of his tongue was going to get him strangled and ripped apart for sure. Every living thing in the tree dome went quiet. You couldn't even hear the birds tweet as they knew how mad their owner could get. Everyone was waiting for what Sandy was going to do, hopefully to SpongeBob. She giggled. That was unexpected.

With a pretty smile on her face she said "In the spirit of Christmas I'll give you twenty-minutes to run or hide SpongeBob." That was expected.

"Run away from our love? Don't you want another round?" He wiggled his eyebrows. The poor sponge couldn't sense the killing intent she emitted. He was nearly killed. Nearly.

23:30 PM. At the Bikini Bottom hospital...

"Yep, you're a lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky, luck boy. From now on, I'd like you to stay away from kissing wild creatures. One more injury like that and you might not be able to use your lips again."

SpongeBob slowly nodded to show he understood. It hurt to talk and he had a massive headache. His damaged lips were the work of a monster. What wild creature did he kiss? He was supposed to be kissing Sandy.

Author's note: I think I might re-write this chapter again. There is an episode where SpongeBob and Patrick were in Sandy's tree dome when she was hibernating and because of the snow they were able to breath there without their helmets. Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW. Constructive Critisim and advice is welcomed.


	13. Snow

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes:** Once again I forgot to update on Monday. So there is a chapter now and another one. Thanks for the review guys! Enjoy!

**Title:** Snow

* * *

><p>SpongeBob loved the snow! He loved the snow especially in Sandy's tree dome, there was no need for the stupid bubble helmet any more. Sandy did not share the same beliefs SpongeBob had in snow. She could tolerate it and touch it but she wouldn't love it. It was cold. The worst part was that she couldn't even hibernate this year as there was some sort of commotion going on land where land critters like her not going to sleep. Life's challenges were oh so fun.<p>

"Come on Sandy, cheer up. Snow is not bad. It's fun."

The sponge merrily rolled in the snow to prove his point. His point was already proven by the countless snowmen and women (that similarly resembled Sandy) and snow angels all over the dome. It made her envy him.

"Snow. Fun? I know fun and snow ain't it."

"Not fun?" He thought to himself. She wasn't serious, was she just playing with him.

"Are you joking with me?"

"SpongeBob. It's: freezing, wet, dangerous, repulsive and stupid. Not even my fur can warm me against it. The blizzards are the worst. To me it's like all the fluff and toothpaste in Patrick's belly button."

SpongeBob did cringe at the response, especially the last part. His best friend was not exactly on the clean side of life. SpongeBob tried to force him one day, sadly it was short-lived. Sandy really did hate snow. He wasn't going to let her stay on the hate side.

"Sandy you're thinking about the bad things about snow. Think of about the snowman's and sleighing. How could you not like snow flakes? Think about the way it looks like delicate crystals." He had to win her love in snow now.

She stared blankly and lifelessly at him before replying. "I especially hate the snow flakes."

"You don't mean that."

"I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"You're not giving snow a chance."

"I don't need to or want to." SpongeBob took a breather. She was stubborn. So so stubborn. It was still a quality he liked about her. He was going to try a different tatic.

"Who is the King of Fun in the whole of Bikini Bottom?"

She rolled her eyes. He loved that title more the King of Kah-Rah-Tay. She played along.

"You of course."

"So what I say goes. I love the snow because for once I don't need a bubble helmet to meet you." He was trying so hard just to persuade her. She wasn't going to put up a strong fight.

"So. What does the King of Fun suggest we do?"

"What do you say to. Karate. In. The...Snow." She bit her tongue not to laugh at the dramatized way he was speaking.

"I'll take you up on that offer."

She wouldn't admit to him yet. It was fun to play Karate in the snow. It gave you more skill as not to trip whilst jumping and doing a back flip, the sliding was fun and you could kick a whole lot of snow to confuse your opponent and block their coming attacks.

"Sandy. You need to step up your game." She was letting him win a little he deserved that. If he truly wanted her to bring it she would.

"You asked for it." She rushed at great speed towards him and forget about the ice patch the snow had frosted on overnight. Slipped and collided with him thus falling on top on his spongy form.

"I'm sorry SpongeBob. I wasn't loo-" She stopped her sentence stared at him, wondering why he was staring intently at her. She then realised. SpongeBob couldn't speak and was breathing hard as she; Sandy was on top of him. It had happen before when they were sparring but not like this. Sandy's body was pressed up against his, it was a different situation the rest because Sandy was in a jumper and skirt and SpongeBob was in his normal attire. Their faces were extremely close to one another and their lips were just inches apart. It was a curious, exploring sensation that could lead to others. No air or water helmet was an obstacle this time. It was an opportunity on a snowy day they couldn't pass up. The both leaned in to each other's lips, desiring and needing to feel how it would be. It would no longer be a dream. Unfortunately for the both of them, Patrick, the strange pink star fish burst in the tree dome searching for SpongeBob. It was truly bad timing.

"Hey SpongeBob. WOAH. What's going on?" In a flash; quicker than a second, they both got up looking like little guilty kids being caught stealing cookies out of the cookie jar. Patrick was not a bright star so Sandy was going to change the situation to something it wasn't.

"Geez. Calm down Patrick. Me and SpongeBob were just fighting over my flower." SpongeBob was amazed by the way she took control in the situation. She was just adding more qualities he loved about her to her list.

"Oh. I thought you guys were gonna get it on," They both did not question Patrick's definition of 'getting it on'. The situation was embarrassing enough.

"SpongeBob. A new goofy goober restaurant opened up and all deserts are FREE!"

"Wow. That's awesome!" A goofy goober restaurant was great and all but he and Sandy were kinda in the middle of something, truthfully something that would or could have happened. He looked at her for her input for him going or not. She nodded her head as the approval he was looking for.

"Go on SpongeBob. It is free after all." If Sandy agreed then it was okay.

"I go but," He smirked. He was gonna be back for that kiss. After twelve years of waiting it was gonna be worth it. "I'll fight for that flower tomorrow"

She was shocked at first, a blush found a way on her face and then she smiled. That sponge. The seasoning machine in the tree dome was programmed to snow for a whole two months. There would be many opportunities to come.

She put her hands on her hips "Oh really?"

"You better believe it. When I win I'll kiss it as evidence."

She did giggle at what he said. "I'm sure the flower will like that very much." Was her only reply. She hated snow at first but after realising what it could do in her life she shifted away from the hate group to the love group. Snow was good.

The squirrel screamed out loud knowing no one would hear her "I love snow!" Sandy had no clue that some did hear. That someone happened to be SpongeBob. He as well loved snow very much.

Author's note: I can dream and hope. Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW. Constructive Critisim and advice is welcomed.


	14. Lonely

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes:** This year I've learnt from people that Christmas can be a lonely time. I was shocked, I guess it's because I'm always surrounded by family but when you think about it not everyone is. Sandy is the only land critter surrounded by fish creatures. That can't be easy. Luckily SpongeBob is there. Thanks for the reviews guys. Enjoy!

**Title:** Lonely

* * *

><p>Christmas was the wondrous time of the day but it could be a lonely time of the year. If you were Sandy Cheeks loneliness could hit you. Imagine being the only one of your species surrounded by a constant territory that was your opposite; water. Every single day seeing fish and not your own kind, no family member beside you.<p>

Sandy knew that no person in the world was immune to loneliness. It was worse when it wasn't due to solitude. Sometimes when the loneliness took a hold on her especially during the season of Christmas she wished she could go home to Texas and be with family.

"Sandy I got the groceries you asked me and the eggnog. Don't worry I won't drink it. We need to do one errand and finally then we meet everyone at the Krusty Krab. We can...Sandy?" SpongeBob. He was always there.

"Sorry. What did ya say SpongeBob."

His voice took on an concerning, serious tone. "I know that look Sandy. Whatever it is you can tell me. I'm good with secrets so I won't even tell Patrick or Gary."

"Nah don't worry SpongeBob. I'm good. I'm just happy about the gift I have."

"Gift?" This wasn't good. She knew. "Who told you about the diamond acorn necklace I got you?"

She smiled "No one did until now."

"Aw shrimps." She laughed. He was too good to her and for her. With his presence or voice he always reassured her.

"My gift being you SpongeBob." He looked at her smiling, laughing face confused so he didn't press on forward. Since she was happy he was happy, that's all that mattered. He would ask her about it later though.

"You ready then Sandy."

"Heck yeah." She linked her arms with his. "SpongeBob. You do know everyone will be watching your every move not to drink the eggnog."

He waved her off "I know. I know."

Sandy being the smartest squirrel of living thing in Bikini Bottom knew that loneliness was not the same as lonesome. Even though it hit her every year it was just a temporary state she went into before she was reconnected her friends. Most importantly her friend SpongeBob. Since that day she met him; when he failed in rescuing her, it could have been his personality, blue eyes or the fact that he was yellow; bright as the sun, somehow, some way deep down she knew that she would never be alone under the sea.

Author's note: Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW. Constructive Critisim and advice is welcomed.


	15. Flowers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes:** Flowers can hold a lot of meaning. I sometimes wonder what message or emotion SpongeBob is trying to show Sandy. Guys your reviews are awesome. Enjoy!

**Title:** Flowers

* * *

><p>Everyday, every week, every month or every year, the yellow sponge; SpongeBob, never failed to give her flowers. Sandy's indoor garden was full of them since she was dedicated in collecting them for they were special to her. To this very day, she still remembers the first flowers SpongeBob gave and continued giving her; Pink Daisies.<p>

On the high street of Bikini Bottom an elderly female purple fish was crossing the road unaware of a huge truck boat heading straight for her.

"Grandma get out of the way!" The truck boat driver shouted. She looked up and became glued to the road. She was too frightened to move or scream. You could say her time was coming but you would be wrong. A fast and strong squirrel saw the whole scenario and was going to rescue the elderly woman. Sandy arrived just in time.

"Whoa. That was a close one. You okay Ma'am?"

The elderly woman was just getting out of her daze. "Your the one that saved me, right?"

Sandy smiled her good natured way "Yup. You got that right."

"Is there any way I can repay you?"

"Aw, shucks. You don't have to repay. You safe, that's what matters."

"I insist. It's my way of saying thank you."

"Well if you insist. I don't want your money or anything."

The elderly woman's memory kicked in and she finally realised who her rescuer actually was.

"Wait a minute. Your Sandy Cheeks. The pretty squirrel in Bikini Bottom."

"I don't know about the pretty part but yeah I am."

"Come with me. I have a way to repay you." Sandy looked suspiciously at the woman.

The woman understood "I mean no harm but understanding. You do receive a lot of flowers. Am I not right?" Sandy nodded. How did this woman know this fact.

"Come with me and I will show you something." Sandy complied with the fish's wishes and followed. If any funny business started Sandy was smart enough and strong enough to end it. They both arrived at the Bikini Bottom Flower shop.

"I work here. I am the flower specialist of the store." Sandy just nodded as approval. Sandy advanced forward with the woman, walking behind the the counter of the shop which led to a small dark red room lighted by little flower-shaped candles circled around the room.

"Do watch your step and please sit down." Sandy did as she was told.

"Your little friend provides me and my employees excellent financial service to my store."

"What friend of mine are you talking about?"

"Yellow, square, blue eyes, cheery grin."

"Oh, SpongeBob."

"Yes him. He gives you a lot of flowers doesn't he."

"Yes he does. Ever since the day I met him."

"Well. Don't you ever wonder what messages the flowers have?"

"I guess I have once or twice but do flowers really have meanings?"

The woman laughed. How ludicrous. "Of course they do. That is my speciality in this shop. A flower translator. I guide and advice customers on what to buy for who exactly."

"Okay then, tell me. What do daisies mean? SpongeBob gives me a lot of that."

"What colour are the daisies?"

"Pink" The elderly woman rose from her chair and through the many bouquets of flowers, she picked the pink daisies, twirled it and sniffed it. Sandy thought to herself. Well that takes the cake. Is it possible or even normal to know what a flower means by looking at it and smelling it.

The elderly woman smelt the scent of the daisy a final time and looked at Sandy.

"The pink represents youth, innocence and joy. All together with the daisy overall it means gentleness, purity and loyalty." Sandy's organ of affection beat harder at the meaning. SpongeBob gave her pink daises the day he met her.

"What else has the young man given you?"

"There's so many. I wouldn't wanna waste time."

The woman tilted her head at Sandy. SpongeBob was infatuated with a wonderful woman.

"Waste time? I've got all the time in the world for a hero who saved my life today." Sandy waved her hand at her bashfully and told her the list of flowers. SpongeBob over the years had given her: crocus', daffodils, acacia's, amaryllis', camellia's (pink), carnations (red), carnations (white), gerbera's, hibiscus', narcissus', violet (blue), tulips (variegated) and gloxinia's. The list went on and on but there was only twenty-four hours in a day.

When the expert florist explained the meanings Sandy listened intensively, making sure to download every single definition into her brain. Tulips variegated meant beautiful eyes, Violet Blue meant watchfulness-to always be there, Pink Camellia meant longing for you, Red Carnations meant admiration-heart aching out to you, Acacia meant friendship but mainly concealed love and Narcissus meant to stay as sweet as you are-never to change. Gloxinia meant love at first sight.

The woman gave a recurring smirk many had given Sandy "Your man has good taste."

"He not my. I don't own him. We're not an item exactly. We're frien...We're not a couple."

The elderly purple fish raised her eyebrows "Yet."

"Yes, not yet. Wait. No we're not. That was a dirty trick."

The florist still held amusement in her eyes. "So you now know the messages your boyfriend, I mean partner has been sending you."

Sandy didn't miss the fake error the elderly woman made "Yes I do now. It's a great revelation. I still wonder why he chooses flowers."

The woman shook her head. Kids these days "Sandy. Flowers are beautiful creations and gorgeous to look at. They're little reminders you can keep to help you remember a certain day, event or person." The amusement returned in the woman's eyes.

"For lovers, not that I'm implying anything, it helps reveal emotions or sentences and words that isn't easy to say or express. The flower does all the work."

Sandy sunk in her chair "I never thought about it like that. Do you have a book or something with all the meanings of all flowers"

"Yes. This store does have one." The purple fish rose up from her chair again and rummaged through the shelf on the right and handed over the book to Sandy. "It's only for a grand price of 89.99."

Sandy nearly dropped the book and sweat dropped "That shut my mouth. It's mighty pricey."

"But for you it's on the house."

"Really? You mean it?"

"You did save my life after all. I think you will need it."

Sandy stood up gleamed at the florist "Thank so much. You've helped so much today."

"Oh, run off and find out all the romantic, passionate words your lover, I mean companion wants to say to you." Sandy shook her head at the woman and gave her thanks again, she was so gonna find out what SpongeBob's hidden messages and feelings were.

The bells at the top of the door in the Bikini Bottom Flower shop rang, meaning a customer had entered in.

"Welcome back SpongeBob!" A female purple elderly fish greeted.

"Hi Ms Lily. Can ya help me find a special flower?"

The woman gave an all knowing smile "I presume the flower is for Sandy Cheeks."

"You betcha. I need a flower to describe her beauty, intelligence and strength."

"Come with me SpongeBob, I have just the one."

Author's note: Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW! Constructive Criticism and advice is always welcomed.


	16. Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes:** Humans are forgetful living things so I apply to that trait too. I hope this chapter isn't too naughty. The rating are TEEN. Please enjoy and thanks for the reviews.

**Title:** Dreams

"Oh Neptune. Not again!" SpongeBob woke up and frantically shook his head and bashed it on the railings of his bed. It was the eight time during this month he had been having 'dreams'.

"Meow"

SpongeBob was not in the mood for Gary's remarks. "Well duh Gary. Of course I was dreaming about Sandy, whatever women in Bikini Bottom am I attracted to?" The snail had already left the room to escape the scolding.

SpongeBob was a man of twenty-something years of age. The hormones were going to have to work someday, it just didn't help that his hormones were preventing him from sleeping properly during night and day. As soon as he closed his eyes Sandy was the only thing that invaded and filled up his mind. He was even fired temporarily from work until he could stop day-dreaming-sleeping. When SpongeBob thought to himself it was impossible for a person get someone they are madly in love with out of their mind.

"I'd like to see Mr Krabs get money out of his mind." There was a knock at the door.

"Yes. A distraction from sleeping." The sponge jumped from his bed to the floor and rushed to open the door.

"Squidward good to see you. Come in." It was four in the morning and Squidward was not a morning person. He was going to get this over and done with quick.

"SpongeBob. You've kept me awake for eight days, I envy that star for being able to sleep. Stop with those mutterings in your sleep."

He talked in his sleep. SpongeBob was worried in case he let anything slip out. "Mutter, me. What have I said?"

Squidward rubbed his forehead. It was too early to deal with his brainless neighbour. "It's disturbing. Stop it."

SpongeBob was debating on whether to tell Squidward the real problem. Squidward did always say he was a ladies man. Maybe he could help.

"Let go of me SpongeBob, I don't want to enter your sad excuse of a house."

"Listen Squidward I need your help."

Squidward muttered an incoherent word under his breath. He needed to sleep!

"Will my help, help you sleep normally?"

"Yes."

"Tell me your problem then."

SpongeBob took a deep breath, what he was going to say was private and embarrassing. He hoped Squidward wouldn't laugh.

"There's this person named-," He stopped himself with that sentence, Squidward didn't need to know the leading female role in his dreams. "There's a person that I've liked for a for a long time and I've been having dreams."

The octopus yawned. Where was SpongeBob going with this. "Dreams about what exactly?"

"Well, um," It wasn't easy to explain what was going on. "Like. You know Squidward."

"No, I don't know SpongeBob so hurry up and explain." He finished by folding his arms.

SpongeBob gulped. There was no other way of explaining. Even though Squidward was artistic, drawing a picture would not be the best approach.

"I have 'dreams' about the person. Like I like them in a way good, good friends don't and never like each other."

Squidward had a hunch but it was disturbing to know that his annoying, abnormal, yellow, idiot neighbour was having dreams about his other annoying, abnormal, pink, idiot neighbour. Squidward shivered 'I need to relocate some else. Far, far away' he thought.

"So. You like like Patrick?"

"Patrick? No! No way! Patrick is my best friend, I don't like him like that." Patrick was in love with mermaids and SpongeBob was in love with squirrels. That was that.

"Where did you get Patrick from?"

"You did say a good friend."

"I do have friends that are girls too Squidward."

"My mistake. It's about a girl then."

"Yes. It is a about one particular girl."

Squidward's head was still aching. The problem was still weird for SpongeBob. SpongeBob the kid actually an adult but didn't look like one or act like or talk like one, could actually think and dream like a man.

"Basically in the dream she attracts me with her smile, eyes and fur and she acts all coy. I swear it was so real. The dream was this night we went to jelly fish fields-"

"I GET IT. I get it SpongeBob." He had enough with the pathetic sponge. Daily, for the past eight or twelve years with a happy sponge, annoying sponge, jelly fishing one, idiot one but a love struck one. That was not happening.

The sponge cried out desperately "What do I do Squidward?"

Squidward rubbed his temples "Before you sleep, dream of the useless things you like to do that are not related to her."

"So like jelly fishing, making krabby patties, helping the old fish cross the street and-"

"Yes, yes. Those activities."

SpongeBob could not contain his joy so he leaped to Squidward and squeezed him into a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you Squidward! I thought I'd never be able to-" SpongeBob's sentence was cut short as Squidward (not gently) ripped the sponge away from him like SpongeBob was a disease of unluckiness. In Squidward's case SpongeBob was.

"Now if everything is over I have a home to go to."

"Wait Squidward, there's till one more thing." The six-legged octopus slammed the door shut and walked to his humble home to finally get peaceful sleep. The sun woke up and rose shining it's light in Squidward's face, directly in his eyes. He fell to the floor temporarily blind and confused. How long was he at SpongeBob's.

"What time is it?"

"Six in the morning Squiddy pal. There's two more hours before you go to work. Thank you again." SpongeBob merrily ran to the Krusty Krab and Squidward fully collapsed on the ground. He wasted four hours of beauty sleep in the pineapple. Life truly did hate him.

Author's note: I learnt as a fact that sea sponges are asexual. Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW! Constructive Criticism and advice is always welcomed.


	17. Resolution

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes:** Guys your reviews are awesome. Enjoy!

**Title: **Resolution

* * *

><p>Ten minutes were left. He checked his watch again, it was nine now. The new year was coming soon and SpongeBob was definitely not going to miss it. He was surrounded by families and friends at the Krusty Krab as Mr Krabs was hosting the New Year countdown for the whole town community. If you were wise, you would understand that his 'good-natured' event was just a scheme to get some money.<p>

"Sandy! You made it."

"Course, I did. You kinda begged me too."

"Oh yeah."

The sponge had begged her to come as it was New Year's day where new resolutions, goals and targets were made. He wanted to know hers as well as telling some of his. He started conversation.

"So..."

"So?"

"You ready for the new year."

"Kinda. Whether or not I'm ready, time ain't gonna stop for me."

The sponge looked concerned and she explained further.

"Problem is, I failed my resolution last year. It completely ate me up."

"That's why this year you can make a change!"

She shook her head at him. 'He's so optimistic'.

"I will try and not give up on ma new resolution but, I still wanna fulfil an important goal today." She looked to the ground, slightly embarrassed.

"What is-"

The sponge's voice was cut off by Mr Krabs on his microphone as her ushered all customers outside as the big finale of the night was going to start.

"Come around, come around. The fireworks by Squidward are set and ready to go!"

Everyone gathered and began the countdown:

Five

Four

Three

Two

One

Up on the surface and sky of the sea was a creative and colourful display of a familiar looking squid's face. The sight was amazing and it was hard to believe that the cheapskate crab didn't plan to throw paper confetti into the sky instead.

As couple were embracing, SpongeBob looked around shyly knowing that he and Sandy could never embrace in such a way as there were two important factors in the way. One: She wasn't a water breather and two: she and him were not an item. He turned to look at her to see her reaction to the affection around, he panicked and exclaimed out loudly at the unthinkable act she was committing. Why was she taking off her helmet?

"Sandy! Your helmet! Don't-"

The sponge stopped talking. He was silenced again but not by a microphone. A simple interaction was made just by the contact of only Sandy's lips on his cheek. He was confused. As quick as she took her helmet off it was back on, she breathed in deeply to catch her breath. She gave a full out grin with only a slight blush on her face compared to his which was all over his body.

"Happy New Year SpongeBob!"

She was a land critter whereas he was a sea critter. Despite the damaging depths of the water, she still managed to kiss him. It had to be a sign; a wondrous, spectacular miracle from the heavens above. He could only bashfully mutter Happy New Year to her face as he, happily thought to himself that 'It was definitely going to be one'.

Author's note: I have no clue if it would be possible for such a thing to happen, I can dream and imagine. Thanks for reading. Please review. Constructive Criticism and advice is always welcomed. Happy New year everyone!


	18. Holding

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes: **One step for SpongeBob a giant leap for... Guys your reviews are awesome. Enjoy!

**Title:** Holding

* * *

><p>In Bikini Bottom it was a quiet, unoisy night for most. It wasn't too cold nor too hot. There was a gentle breeze and soothing songs from the whales helped the calm scene of the night. In the infamous pineapple house, down in the library. Gary peaked over his yellow master's shoulder to see what he was furiously scribbling down with his left hand. SpongeBob was right-handed from what Gary remembered ever since meeting him. From what the snail could see it was a dark black book with the word 'DIARY' that was heavily engraved and capitalized.<p>

"Gary! What are you doing sneaking behind me?" His master with a slight blush on his cheeks snapped the book shut and placed it safely away in the secret corner of the bookshelf. Gary downloaded into his brain the exact position of the diary to locate it later.

"Meow."

SpongeBob massaged Gary's shell with one of his hands and not both as it always had been.

"My favourite pet snail in the entire world. You can't read my deep, dark, deadly secrets, unless I tell you." Gary still was not put off by his master's remark. The diary sparked his interest. What did SpongeBob write?, why was there that goofy smile on his face?

"Come on Gare-bear. Let's get some rest."

When his master was fast asleep; Gary started to move. Down the stairs to the library. There was no security lasers like the last time he had to read a secret document but that was a story to be told another time. To the exact coordinates of the diary, he grabbed it with his eye stalks and opened the book. He ignored the 'DO NOT OPEN' sign.

There was nothing much interesting in his master's diary. Jelly fishing here, krabby patty there, a poem about an awesome snail who Gary presumed to be him, a poem about a girl There was a page written in brown, red and purple. It was a different from the rest and that signified that it was the important deadly secret. SpongeBob wrote:

Dear Diary

After years of crushing on her. After patiently waiting, hoping and wondering I finally got to hold her hand. It wasn't a dream diary. I've finally moved on to another level! There was a great big hole in the ground inside Sandy's tree dome. She fell over in the hole because a great red lobster pushed her and I heroically, just in time grabbed her hand as the hole was about 50 to 200 feet down.

SpongeBob SquarePants is a well-known resident of Bikini Bottom who possess a lot of imagination in one small square spongey body. What really happened was:

"Whoaaaa!"

"I got you Sandy. Don't let go." It was true that SpongeBob managed to grab Sandy's hand before she fell. Before she fell in the shallow waters of Goo Lagoon that is. Thirty centimetres of sea water would not be fatal enough to drown the tough squirrel from Texas.

"Aw thanks SpongeBob. SpongeBob?"

SpongeBob's mind was unfocused as he was taking in the essence, the feeling of holding Sandy Cheeks hand. This was a big step for him.

"SpongeBob? You feelin-"

Even though she had her space suit on, he could still feel her hands inside of them. Probably warm, slender, smooth, silky and...

"SpongeBob!"

"Huh, yeah."

"My hand." He stared at their link hands and then stared at her brown eyes. He failed to notice the error in the situation.

"What about it Sandy?"

"Um, could you return it to me."

"Return your hand? "

She closed her eyes and counted to three. "Yes. My hand SpongeBob. My hand. You didn't let go." He didn't get it as first but after a few seconds SpongeBob's brain did kick into gear and he understood what she meant.

"Oh." The sponge reluctantly let go and sheepishly rubbed the back of his hand with his left hand. It wasn't his right as it should have been.

"Sorry about that."

Gary closed the diary and put it away. At least he learnt why SpongeBob was strictly performing all tasks with his left hand and his right was in a glove. Gary chuckled to himself. His master; SpongeBob was a fool in first love. Gary shook his head. SpongeBob was always a fool. A lovable, friendly one that fed him well.

Author's note: Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW! Constructive Criticism and advice is always welcomed.


	19. Paitence

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes: **This chapter is slightly OCC, so I WARN YOU for the reviews guys. Enjoy!

**Title:** Patience

* * *

><p>Many in Bikini Bottom would not care to know that SpongeBob SquarePants acquired the virtue of patience. When he was at a certain age, he knew it deep down inside of him that...He would wait for her. She was not like any girl he ever met. She was: special, strong, striking and not to forget one of his greatest best friends. Being friends was one of the reason as to why he couldn't just rush in and tell her how he felt. To stop his rushing beating heart of passion and his revealing mouth, he relined on the famous saying that 'things come to those who wait'. He still thought to himself; how long was he going to wait for?<p>

"Thanks for coming. I really need a friend right now."

He gave her one of his understanding smiles "Don't mention it Sandy."

It hurt. So much. His heart terribly ached by the fact that that she was in romantic relationship that didn't include him. He was her friend, he continued to remind himself that. At the end of the day all he cared about was her happiness but even he had to admit, her facial expression because of the breakup with some barnacle head in Texas hurt him so much more. He wish he could tell her that he loved her, he wish he could tell her right now that he would never hurt her, he wouldn't dare to make her shed a tear like that stupid Brady did. The sponge could tell her, would if it was the right time. She was in pain and she was broken, it would be selfish of him so...He would wait.

"Its al right SpongeBob. If ya'll wanna go, its fine with me." She sniffed, unwillingly letting go of his spongy form.

"Time has passed, and you better get your yellow backside to the Krusty Krab before Mr Krabs-"

By the way his eye brows twisted and in addition his analysing look on her, she stopped midway in her sentence.

"I've got all the time in the world." He spoke the truth. SpongeBob would wait for her because she was worth it. She was Sandy-she was worth the wait. He had waited patiently for twelve years and the saying still stands: 'Good things come to those who wait'.

Author's note: Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW! Constructive Criticism and advice is always welcomed.


	20. Valentine

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes:** Life gets in the way of things and messes up people's plans (Like it did to me). I haven't given up on this story but I think I'll be able to update randomly in a month. Like two to four times in a month. Thanks for the awesome reviews. Your advices do help me become a better writer. Enjoy!

**Title:** Valentine

Hastily. He paced around his three stories pineapple-shaped house which was located on 124 Conch Street. From up and down, side to side and even diagonally he paced. His snail looked on at him with benevolence and shook its head, he slithered away as he did not have the power to do anything. It was quite obvious to see how the sponge was slightly stressed. To say the word stressed to describe his state was an understatement. SpongeBob was: panicking, troubled, hyperventilating and mentally crying. After five minutes he was physically crying, he kept on pulling out his hair even though he did not have any. It was a sight to see. He didn't know what to do, where to do it, how to do it or even when but at least he knew why he was going to do it and that he was going to do it. But do what? Surprise and romance Sandy Cheeks on Valentines day of course. SpongeBob was a master in the art of surprising unlike romancing he was not...exactly an expert.

"I got it! I can give her a chocolate heart. Stupid SpongeBob I did that last time. I could give her nuts. But what if she take it the wrong way? What about confessing?...Like I can tell her." The poor sponge kept muttering and shouting to himself, even insulting. Every time he thought of an idea the idea's antagonist came up and erased it.

"Oh dear Neptune. Help me!" His prayers were about to be answered but not in the way he expected. There was a knock on the door and a thick, southern accent he couldn't miss.

"Hey SpongeBob. Let me in." SpongeBob wasn't a curser so he didn't know any curses. If he did he surely knew which god of the sea he would be swearing at.

"Golly SpongeBob you sure took ya time. You took longer than a strict vegetarian bout to slice up some pork. Before I forget Happy Valentines Day! Do you wanna come with me to the carnival?" Even though she didn't show it, Sandy felt embarrassed asking him that question. It took her over an hour to scold herself to be confident and take the plunge. Shouldn't be the other way around? Did it look like she was desperate? Would he say no?

Carnival. The Carnival. On Pier Lagoon. Every year on Valentines day. He felt like such a barnacle head, he could have asked her to go to the carnival with him. A romantic yet friendly not yet revealing emotions date. He groaned and smacked his forehead.

"Oh. I guess ya'll is pretty busy. I'll just..."

"No! That's not it. It's just that...I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go."

From her facial expressions being hurt and heavy she gleamed bright and SpongeBob didn't miss it. "Really? You were?"

"Of course." SpongeBob told himself in his head that he wasn't lying to her because technically he was going to go to the carnival with her. In a few years when they were happily married they could both laugh about this moment.

At the carnival...

They had a blast. A jolly good time. Against his will but to please his secret crush they went on the Ferris wheel, hugged the heart mascot and explored the fun house.

"Here is cotton candy for the lady." His chivalrousness was one of the many qualities Sandy did like about SpongeBob.

"Why thank you." Both were sat on the bench overlooking the scene of the day before them. Lovers were embracing, whispering, touching and gazing. The sponge and squirrel weren't jealous of the other people, it was just that the partners they saw before them reminded themselves of their own lonely status as; single. SpongeBob was around the age of 25 and Sandy 24 and yet they both did not find their significant other.

She sighed and her shoulders sagged. "Everyone's havin a good time."

"What's wrong Sandy? Aren't you having fun?" SpongeBob's worried face looked at her.

"Of course I am SpongeBob. It just that looking at everyone so...close with their partner is a lil off putting." SpongeBob nodded and understood what she meant for he felt the same way. A light bulb was clearly seen above his head.

"Hey Sandy, why don't we..." As soon as the idea came the idea's antagonist was present but Sandy still encouraged him to continue.

Her full attention was on him "Why don't we what?"

SpongeBob shook his head "Nah. It's dumb, don't worry Sandy."

"SpongeBob." She was staring at him with that expression in her eyes. He never had the ability to say no to her yet.

"It's a funny idea, heh," By the way the usually cheerful, joking sponge was slightly flushed and fiddling with his thumbs, Sandy wasn't sure it was hilarious.

"What if we," he gulped "P-pretended to be a couple." He waited for her reaction. "J-just for today, cause its Valentines Day." There was still no reaction from her. "It could be an experiment since we both haven't dated before." She still didn't respond which lead to SpongeBob giving up. "Like I said before Sandy it's a stupid idea. You don't have to, I was just-"

She cut him off "Let's do it." He saw the determined look in her eyes. He wasn't going to disagree since he was the one in the first place to propose the proposal in the first place.

She turned to look at him with a warm smile on her face.

"Like you said SpongeBob, it is Valentines Day," For more reassurance that she wanted to participate. "As you know SpongeBob I am a scientist and as a scientist I really like experiments."

This time SpongeBob didn't know how to react. He only tilted his head to the side and looked as if Sandy decided to become mermaid. He decided that he was perplexed by her actual agreement and willingness to his crazy idea or maybe it was that mischievous twinkle in her deep Brown eyes when she said experiment.

"Uhh, I..."

"Are you in or not SpongeBob? We've got eight hours of the day left. What do we both have to lose?"

It was funny that the idea SpongeBob originally created was becoming Sandy's.

"Let's do it!"

Author's note: Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW. Constructive Critisim and advice is welcomed. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!


	21. If

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes:** Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!

**Title:** If

* * *

><p>The Texan squirrel was getting annoyed of the krabby patty flipping yellow sponge. If he continued with his nonsense she would switch. She vowed to herself that she was gonna flip him quicker than a rooster on the barn before he could cockle-doodle-do!<p>

"Go away SpongeBob."

The sponge still tagged behind her "But what if Sandy?"

She stopped in her fast walking pace and gave him her full body attention.

"I dunno what I'd do. There. You happy now?"

"No I'm not."

Sandy huffed and continued her fast walk pace to her tree dome but unfortunately, when she saw that SpongeBob was still managing to keep up with her-she started jogging. She was gonna come close to sprinting until she thought of an idea.

"So SpongeBob. What would you do then?"

He looked at her "If I was in the same situation you were?"

"Yes, if you were. Would you leave, stay, cry, beg...Protest?"

The Sponge paused in jogging and looked to the ocean sky where the identical, never ending flowery clouds were.

"I dunoe what I'd do either."

"You see I was-"

He abruptly cut her off "But I wouldn't give up like you did."

"There you start again SpongeBob. Why do ya'll always gotta bring up what happened before."

"Because today is the very day, the second time you nearly left Bikini Bottom."

It happened before and it was starting now. Sandy thought to herself it wouldn't be the last so she had to resolve the problems still alive now. SpongeBob's voice was unnaturally calm and mature. Sandy's stomach twisted and turned at that. It was her fault again; unintentionally or intentionally she hurt SpongeBob again. It was likely that it would happen again as the world seemed to love her.

Author's note: Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW! Constructive Criticism and advice is always welcomed.


	22. Prank

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes:** APRIL FOOL'S DAY! Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy this chapter even though it might seem OOC. We all know SpongeBob would never do what I've made him do.

**Title:** Prank

* * *

><p>It was the first day of the month. Out with the old and in with the new. Anything was possible especially since today, this very day was the day of: pranks, mischievousness, laughter and fun. The only problem was that some pranks went to far and those particularly pranks that were carried out hurt extremely deep.<p>

"Sandy open up." She didn't respond. The yellow sponge still continued banging on the metal surrounding her dome.

"I'm so sorry. I'll make for it up somehow." There was still no response.

"Please! Let me explain. Sand-" The Sponge paused and bit his tongue knowing it was useless. Not only was he loosing his voice but he was beginning to feel the numbness from both of his hands. Sandy used her last resort of tree dome defence by barricading her dome with the metal sheet. She obviously didn't want to speak to anyone; meaning him too. SpongeBob sank to the floor in despair with his hand grabbing the two corners of his head. He stared off into the distance looking at nothing particular. He sighed. No one could blame her after what he did-any living creature with feelings would have been hurt.

One hour ago

"Sandy." His voice was deep and slightly quivering but she could still sense the seriousness behind it.

"Ever since I first laid my eyes on you, I knew there was something special."

Her mind went racing in different directions. Oh flapjacks, he was actually going to propose.

From standing up and holding her hands, SpongeBob knelt down on one knee only holding one.

"Sandy Cheeks, will you do me the honour of marrying me."

Out of his back pocket, SpongeBob retrieved a small sparkling purple box. Sandy was on the verge of a heart attack. He actually felt the same. He opened the box to reveal a...light bulb?

The sea creature customers of the Krusty Krab flooded the restaurant with roars of laughter. A few pounded on the tables with joy and another few rolled on the ground full of delight. SpongeBob brought the squirrel jokes back. After the fifth time Sandy blinked, she instantly knew what was going on. SpongeBob wasn't planning to give a wedding ring because it was just.

"April Fool's Sandy!" It was just a joke. He didn't have feelings for her, he was joking, everyone around her was. Laughing at her; the squirrel who couldn't change a light bulb.

"I got you good didn't I?"

She was going to put up a brave front and leave this establishment peacefully. She forced a laughed to come out her mouth "Oh yeah. How can I forget SpongeBob? Squirrel jokes."

"Yeah cause it's April Fool's day. It's just this one time." He wiped a tear and patted her shoulder, smiling at her with glee. "I'm so glad. Believe me Sandy, I was worried that you would be-"

"Sad? Mad, mortified or humiliated. Which one were ya'll thinkin about?" The sponge instantly removed his hand that was placed on her shoulder.

"Are you-"

"More embarrassed than a rooster who calls like a hen? Of course not partner. It's not like you were playing with my emotions." With some strength and pride, the squirrel turned her back and left the Krusty Krab. With no one staring at her she could easily wipe the tears beginning to leak.

"Funny Sponge-Dude."

"Good one buddy."

Mr Krabs patted his fry cook's shoulder "Oh SpongeBob me boy, that was a mighty prank. Better than what I did in my days." The cheers of congratulations and praise had no effect on removing the heavy, glue-stuck guilt on his heart. He ran after her.

To this present moment he was still crouched down on the sand unable to think of a way to make amends.

"What are ya'll doing on my property?"

The sponge looked up at her in relief "San-dddy?" He held his hands up in surrender, of course he was ecstatic by the fact she came out however that rope in her hand didn't look even look friendly.

"Get out of here SpongeBob." SpongeBob could not deny that he wasn't scared by the tone she was using. She didn't anything to do with him; that scared him the most.

"Sandy I have to apologize."

"You've done that before."

"I'll make it up. Just tell me how."

"Just leave me alone."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I wanna make it up to you."

"Make what up exactly? You'll never change. You SpongeBob will always joke around and never realise how someone truly feels," She took a pause to breath "You're still a kid." The brown haired squirrel closed her eyes and counted to three. She bit her disobedient tongue for future references not to reveal secrets she swore to take to her grave. With the feeling she had just revealed, even SpongeBob the age of an young adult who constantly did act half his age did comprehend what was going on.

His Blue eyes stared straight at her as if she wasn't Sandy he knew before. Quietly but loud enough his voice spoke. "You're in love with me. Aren't you Sandy?"

SpongeBob SqaurePants may have had some God features Neptune put on him years ago because after the words he uttered, the complete atmosphere became serene and silent. Bikini Bottom was never silent. The wails of whales could not be heard, the civilization of Bikini Bottom seemed extinct as if a war had caused many causalities. As well as feeling warm, Sandy felt nervous. The conversation had gone off to a forbidden destination it was not meant to. With his eyes penetrating her soul, she had a negative feeling running throughout her body that the next inevitable conversation would turn out unpleasant. For the both of them. But mostly her.

Author's note: I might re-do some bits. Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW! Constructive Criticism and advice is always welcomed.


	23. Feeling

**Sixty Spandy Shots**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes: **Thanks for the reviews guys. They help me become more enthusiastic in updating. Enjoy!

**Title: **Feeling

* * *

><p>It happened every time and he hated it. There was a feeling deep inside of him that he couldn't explain. It was dark, doleful and unlike his personality-he felt like a stranger to his own self. Strangely, he thought to himself. The unknown feeling only arose when she was in contact with them. 'Them' being those: muscular, cool, barnacle, weight-lifting men who, who. He gritted his teeth in frustration. Who flirted her! It sicken him. She was his girl...to be...one day...hopefully? The yellow sponge sighed. He had no right to claim her.<p>

His work of art not only towered over hers but herself. The squirrel looked at her 'masterpiece' and destroyed it. She bowed her head in defeat-she breathed out "I guess you win again SquarePants."

He gave her a victorious smirk "You got that right."

She felt that it was necessary and not childish to defend herself "This ain't right anyway, I bet ya'll go to the beach everyday. I as a beginner was facing a professional so, it's ain't a fair match." As well as folding her arms, she huffed and puffed pronouncing her cheeks even more bigger than they already were. Her will to be right was cute. She was right as SpongeBob was a professional, forty-five times winning sand sculptor in Bikini Bottom.

He chuckled "I can help you any time if you want Sandy."

"Teach me," She stared directly into his pupils. "Starting now."

"Okay, okay Ms Desperate Cheeks." He laughed at his own joke. She glared half-heartedly at him and then rolled her eyes.

"Rule Number One about Sand castles: Always remember to make a ba-"

"Hey Sandy. How you doing this fine day?" After a minute, the killer whale who interrupted the two animals who both posses a S in their name-decided to acknowledge the presence of SpongeBob as well and greeted him with less energy.

Sandy bit back a groan. She still greeted back "Hey Don."

"Hey Do-"

Don; the Orca cut SpongeBob off. "So Sandy. Me and my boys were thinking; well mostly me. Wanna show me a few of those awesome chopping moves you do." He tried to act suave and use his 'killer-watt' smile for Sandy as he did for his fans who loved him on the beach.

Sandy was not affected one bit.

"Do you mean Karate?"

"Yea, that thing"

"Well. Me and SpongeBob were kinda in the middle of something."

Don wasn't about to give up "Come on Sandy. Sandcastles vs working out with me."

"Well, um." She struggled to find polite, gentle words to refuse his offer. The orca had been pursuing her as of late and she didn't really welcome his advances-even if they were kind of friendly. She was flattered but not interested. She looked across to SpongeBob, Don saw this.

"Come SpongeBob, tell her."

He wanted to say no. Honest to Neptune he wanted to shout it however, shouting as well as saying no would surely cause some kind of conflict.

"Go on Sandy, it's fine. I gotta go bring Gary to the vet anyway." He stood up to walk with his eyes facing downwards. The feeling of, of. That disturbing feeling was coming on again and he needed Gary or Patrick to vent it out. Maybe Squidward was home.

She noticed the slight change in his mood-his eyes and body language revealed it all. She stretched out her hands to grasp his arm. "Hey. If your free tomorrow, you can still teach me the sandcastle technique. Right?"

He turned around to give her an artificial smile.

"Yeah sure. I'm available."

She removed her hands off his arms "I'll call you later SpongeBob."

"Sure."

Don tugged on Sandy arm. He felt awkward during their little exchange of goodbyes.

"Come on Sandy. Let's go."

"Jeez. Calm down Don. Your more impatient than a bullfrog about to catch a-."

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Forget it. Let's just go." The quicker she could show him some moves, the quicker she could leave his sight.

Author's note: Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW. Constructive Critisim and advice is welcomed.


	24. Date

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes: **I hope this chapter isn't too confusing. It is about a certain sponge struggle to ask his special friend on a date. Enjoy!

**Title: **Date

* * *

><p>He twisted, he turned, he woke. Today was the day.<p>

He ate, he showered, he brushed, he shaved, he sprayed. He had to look his best.

He stood out, he looked back, he imagined, he trembled.

He disagreed, he shook his head, he hardened, he continued. He was determined.

He rang, she heard, she answered, she opened.

She greeted, he greeted, he offered, she smiled. His heart nearly stopped.

He stumbled, she helped him, they sat, they talked. Everything was going well so far.

He joked, she stared, he chuckled, she giggled.

She was glowing. He paused, He gazed, she noticed, she blushed. What was he staring at?

He coughed, he stood, she questioned. What was wrong?

He fumbled, he stuttered, he failed.

He breathed, he exhaled, he started again. It was easy to formulate the words in his head but out of his mouth...It wasn't.

"Sandy. Will you go on a date with me tonight?"

He was relived. It was out.

She looked up. She didn't reply.

He cast his head down. He was: embarrassed, mortified, humiliated and a fool.

He turned, he walked, he ran.

She called, she shouted, she replied.

He turned, he questioned, he spoke in disbelief. Did he hear right?

She nodded, she smiled, she winked. She had been waiting for this.

"Shall I meet you at eight?"

He nodded, he grinned, he jumped, he celebrated.

He returned, he replayed, he realised. He pinched himself just to make sure.

She waved and rolled her eyes. She went to prepare.

He fainted.

She said yes. Sandy cheeks actually said yes.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW. Constructive Critisim and advice is welcomed.


	25. Blurting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes:** Thanks for the reviews guys. I love them which is why I've decided that the 60th reviewer (see what I did there '60') to review gets to choose the title for the twenty-eighth chapter. Enjoy!

**Title:** Blurting

* * *

><p>SpongeBob could keep his thoughts as secrets...sometimes. He claimed to have gazillion secrets still implanted into his head that he had never told a soul. There was that one time he told Patrick. He swore to never again do that again. The few months into the year, he had been spending more and more time with Sandy, growing from best friends to the greatest. Spending time with his crush wasn't the problem, it was the thoughts that went through his head about his crush that were the dilemma. They weren't dirty, no way but they could be suggestive. Apart from that, they were pure honest and genuine. When he blurted his thoughts out about her they were the exact truth. That was the problem.<p>

Two week ago

"Isn't the sunset just beautiful SpongeBob?" The sunset was lighting up the sky underwater as if it was lit by a powerful candle. It was splashed with the colours reds, orange and even dark rosy pink and purple. It was gorgeous, he admitted it but something else was more captivating. In a lazy manner the sponge spoke.

"Your beautiful Sandy."

"Huh?" She turned to examine him; he caught onto his mistake

"Wow. Look at that swirl of, um, pink. " When she turned to look at the sunset again, he relaxed. It was good save, he couldn't afford to make small mistakes like that again.

Four days ago

The squirrel named Sandy Cheeks stomped around SpongeBob's condo in rage.

"Sandy. It's just a fortune cookie." The yellow sponge hesitantly spoke slowly not to enrage her even further.

"I know what it is!" The sponge cringed at the tone of her voice. She immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry SpongeBob, I'm not mad at you. It's just that. How am I supposed to know I'm in love when I don't truly know how it feels to be in love?"

She was in love. His heart was pounding because he desperately wished it was him but the chances were that it probably wasn't. Even though it would hurt him (a lot) he would help her because he quite experience in knowing how it felt and hurt to be in love. Now, how was he going to teach her this lesson without revealing anything?

"When your in love. There's this feeling inside of you that you just can't explain in words." She sunk down on the sofa to sit beside him.

"Yeah."

"You. You can start blushing and smiling when you see them." She nodded her head.

"You want to spend to spend as much time as possible with them. You might even love spending your time with them better than working at the Krusty-." SpongeBob held back his tongue and turned slowly towards to see if she caught him out.

"Sorry SpongeBob I didn't hear the last bit. Better than working where?" He thanked Neptune she missed that particular bit of his sentence.

"I said just better than working." She nodded her head again and signalled for him to go on. She swore she heard him say Krusty.

"Um." He had trouble saying the next bit as it was going to get personal. "As well as loving them for who they are on the inside. Y-you can help being mesmerized by their appearance."

"So, if their good-looking?"

"Yeah. For example their eyes, noses, cheeks, especially the eyes." He really couldn't help looking at hers. "I mean if they have the most gorgeous brown eyes you've ever seen: or the most cutest pink nose under the sea: or a luscious multicoloured brown fur sk-"

"Fur?"

"Fureet! Feet. Beautiful feet, how can you forget the feet?" Sandy looked at SpongeBob as if he was overdrawn at memory bank. He was jumbling his words and then replacing them with things she was a hundred percent sure he didn't say.

"Feet SpongeBob. You know your in love when your attracted to the persons feet? He chuckled nervously. When she put it that way, SpongeBob understood the stupidity of his words but anything was better than exposing his affection for her.

Yesterday

"I'm in love with you."

She whipped her head around to him so quickly she probably broke four muscles and two bones. She was sure her ears weren't deceiving her this time.

"SpongeBob. Did you just say?"

His eyes widened so big they nearly fell out their sockets. It had happened before. He only blurted out that confession because it was that spur of the moment thing that occurred. He tongue acted on its own accord. It was her fault as well. She decided to wear a delicate, diamond-like white rose around one of her ears and a short, cream wavy dress and the sun was shining on her and...She looked like an angel. It was her fault-she didn't exactly warn him that she would be drop-down gorgeous today. Though it was her right, her choice whether she wanted to warn him or not.

"SpongeBob."

He wasn't sure of what to say or do. The only thing he knew was that her whole face became an adorable flustered shade of pink. He scanned through his mind to his memory of what he had said or done or thought of in the last two minutes before his confession outburst. SpongeBob sadly realised he had blurted out something once again.

Author's note: Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW! Constructive Criticism and advice is always welcomed.


	26. Indirectly

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes:** I couldn't decide whether the title of this chapter should have been called accidentally or indirectly. SpongeBob may seem OOC (he's 25), so I apologize. I can't believe I've got 60 reviews. You guys are the best! Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy this one!

**Title:** Indirectly

* * *

><p>It was Saturday. Before the day of relaxation and after the last day of work during the week. Miraculously SpongeBob actually had a day off work. Mr Krab's reason for this was that he had a very special planned meeting with a green ladies. SpongeBob tried to tell Squidward it was an actual lady but Squidward disregarded him and told him it was cash. The main point was that he had a day off so he wasn't going to waste the opportunity. He was going to spend time with one of his greatest friends (who happened to be his crush secretly) all day.<p>

Both the yellow invertebrate and brown vertebrate were seated on the picnic bench at Seashell Park. This park was deemed as dangerous ever since the two karate choppers destroyed the place once upon a time. Sandy stood up and threw the glossy, unreliable, 5.50 booklet to the floor. She didn't forget to stamp on it. Quite hard.

"Ugh. This whole thing is a load of cow dung," To express her hatred for the magazine, with her super-duper-extraordinary-unbelievable strength. The female squirrel crushed the forty-two page paper into a tiny ball and threw it straight into the bin 800 centimetres away where it landed perfectly. SpongeBob gave her a ten out of ten. He would give her twenty if she did it again blindfolded. "Like I'd marry that jerk."

"Who would?" The yellow sponge that spoke whole-heartedly agreed with her. He was delighted she didn't want to marry a muscle head like that. The guy resembled Larry a little too much. He didn't like it.

"This is the fourth time now. Every time I take one of those quizzes in those magazines, I'm always paired up with this sporty-jerk for marriage." Her insults were not yet over.

"I'm sure if you put his brains in a bumblebee, he would fly backwards." He laughed to relief her frustration and a thought came to him. So what kind of guys did Sandy deem marriageable? This could be his chance.

"If muscle heads like," He faked cough and said the name Larry "Aren't your type Sandy. Then what is?"

By his words she actually started to consider what her type really was.

"Well a type that's funny. Funniness is a great charm, if he can make me laugh, he's got me." SpongeBob grinned at this; he made her laugh every day.

"What else?"

"I don't see anything wrong in a guy whose friendly. Friendly in a sense that he's truly my friend before anything else we become or whatever happens."

The grin on the yellow sponge was not going to disappear soon. For twelve years. Twelve. Him and Sandy had been the greatest of friends (aside from Patrick). They still retained their bond through their ups and downs in their relationship. They always managed to survive together in life or death situations; that surely meant something.

"Chivalrousness. A charming sweet guy who can make me feel special." Chivalrousness and charms. Yup, he had it covered.

A lot of the features she liked in a guy were in fact referring indirectly to a certain guy who happened to be one of her friends. Maybe he would soon find out.

"To round it all off. You want a charming, funny, friendly-"

"Handsome!" She coughed "For my type I would like a good looking guy."

SpongeBob knew he was good-looking, he just hoped she didn't mean muscle wise as he didn't really have any in that department. He wanted to cut her off and ask her what she meant by good looking but it seemed as if she had more to say.

"A good-looking guy with gorgeous eyes. Not a typical brown colour found anywhere but a beautiful blue that reminds me of the sea and sky." The squirrel eyes seemed glazed as her voice took on a soft, dreamy tone accompanied with a sigh. Her descriptions went on.

"My type is bright in colour on the inside and definitely out. A golden yellow just like the sun. I don't mind some naivety because of his optimistic nature."

"And also-"

She continued and continued whilst the poor sponge felt like he had lost hope. Sandy's type of guy needed breath taking blue eyes, yellow skin, a naive and cheery...Holy Krabby patties! That phrase ran through the sponge's mind like a gold medalled Olympian. Sandy said her type was yellow, blue eyes, cheery. Cheery was SpongeBob's middle name, she was talking about him (indirectly)! As the yellow guy concluded that Sandy probably didn't know she was referring indirectly to him. A light bulb appeared above the yellow sponge's head and he wondered. Couldn't he indirectly ask her questions about her specific type to make sure it was him.

"Your type is a blue eyed, happy-go-lucky guy, right?"

She was still in her daze "Yeah."

"So it wouldn't really matter if he was on the short side."

"No. Why would it?"

"No reason. What if he worked at a world-class fast food establishment?"

"As long as he has a job, but when put it that way, world-class sounds pretty good." The sponge's grin grew wide, Sandy saw this but made nothing of it.

"What sports would he have to be into?"

"Definitely karate. He wouldn't be able to beat me of course. Just occasionally."

"Let me get this straight. Your type is preferably a yellow sponge with blue eyes a funny, friendly personality and a lover of karate?"

"What's your deal SquarePants? So what if my type is a sponge, with blue eyes, charming, funny, my friend, karate lover and, and. Oh." The realisation set in quicker than a barefoot jack rabbit on a hot greasy griddle in the middle of August. That big smirk of his told her everything.

"I-I wasn't. It isn't. D-don't. You don't know who I'm talking about." After her spluttered mess she managed to form a sentence. She was not revealing anything, no way, no how. Her body acted on it's own and turned away from him facing the pond.

SpongeBob leaned back into the bench like everything in the world was okay

"Are you sure Sandy? Because you're actin' jumpier than a rattlesnake in a pickle barrel." The Texan saying was accompanied by SpongeBob's infamous Texan voice impression of Sandy. She wouldn't admit that it was pretty good.

The squirrel was mad, how dare he use her sayings against him. She really should defend herself and retort something back but she didn't know what to say. The tables were turned against her this time.

The sponge chuckled very deeply. "Either you want a guy like my type or...I am your type. Which one is it Sandy?"

The blush that flourished on her cheeks was hidden from SpongeBob but he somehow managed to sense it was there. The blush wasn't just developed by embarrassment but disbelief. Sandy wasn't sure what year or month SpongeBob matured that lead him becoming smarter. She really did missed the days when he was in love with a krabby patty and had the mental and emotional state of a ten-year old child.

Author's note: Guess what parallel this chapter is to? Spandy this, Spandy that. Spandy, Spandy, Spandy. Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW! Constructive Criticism and advice is always welcomed.


	27. Reconciliation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes: **This chapter can be seen as a continuation for Pranks. I LOVE your reviews guys! Seriously I do. Enjoy!

**Title: **Reconciliation

* * *

><p>"Sandy I-" The squirrel decided to ignore him<p>

"I'm gonna hit the hay, so you better-"

"You are not doing this." The yellow carefree sponge grasped onto her arm with a tight hold.

"Let. Go." The sponge was intimidated by her voice but something else at stake.

"No."

The squirrel gave out a bitter laugh "You've really grown brave these days SpongeBob," The sponge turned his head to the side in confusion "Enough is enough. Let go of me or else."

"Or else what?" She widened her eyes at his out burst "Or else you'll twist me into some unrecognisable noodle form just so you can avoid this."

"I don't know what your talking about." She was going to put up a fight and be stubborn. Even SpongeBob was going to loose his patience.

"You do too know. You just told me you loved me. You-"

"I never said that. The words 'I Love You' never came out my mouth. Get your facts straight SquarePants." She snatched her own arm out of his grip and started to open the door to her tree dome. She knew she was being rude, she knew she said things mean but there's was no way today, tomorrow or two years from now that she was going to reveal how she felt.

SpongeBob knew Sandy very well (twelve years with a person helped). Stubbornness was one of her hard core traits within her. The only way to stop her from doing something rash was to start insulting. Last time it didn't end well for him and Patrick. That still didn't stop him

"So. The courageous, fierce girl I know and love is afraid about speaking her emotions."

Her ears definitely perked up at that. Her head was telling her to dismiss him and move forwards to the safety of her home. Her arms stopped their actions at opening the door and her feet joined in disobedience by walking onwards towards the dangers of the sponge.

"What did you say?" He had her hooked in.

"I just said that the strongest critter in all of Bikini Bottom is afraid of love."

The cute pink nose of Sandy was releasing smoke "Like ya'll have the right to say that after what happened. I don't have to explain myself to you, it should be the opposite way around."

"You won't let me explain San-day! You made a big difference today. By telling-"

"What difference does it make that I love you, huh?" It was out. She went forwards and there was no way way she could go back now.

"It means that I've hurt you to a massive extent that I've never done before or will ever do." His next sentence took on a softer tone "I didn't know you harboured feelings for me. I never though you ever would though...I did for you." He was telling the truth; there were no pranks this time.

The brown haired squirrel wasn't the only one vulnerable now. She wasn't the only critter to reveal their feelings. When she still wasn't replying, SpongeBob chose another direction.

"Sandy. I-I. I've liked you for a really long time-I was too afraid to say it. Neptune surely knows how much I've talked, begged and prayed to him for the chance I could ever be with you. I even begged for the chance I could tell you like I'm saying now. Sandy, this isn't a sick practical joke. I love you." The sponged tried to search for emotion in her eyes but they were cast down at the sea floor.

What was the best way for Sandy Cheeks to process that confession and all that happened today into her head; it was a roller coaster of emotions today. First of all, she came into the Krusty Krab full of life and happiness because SpongeBob had a surprise for her. He was proposing and she was sure her heart was going to burst at that moment. Her heart did burst out of sadness and humiliation. He vowed years ago to never say a squirrel joke again. He topped it all off with his insensitivity-laughter of nearly the entire town in the Krusty Krab didn't help either.

Secondly she ran crying. Her friend she had great feelings for ripped her heart out. When she was hurt and because she was, she shut herself from the world so she could grieve.

Thirdly, he, SpongeBob came over banging on the doors to apologize to her. Why would she want to see him after what he did. Since he was persistent she had no choice but to go out and chase him away. She was met with resistance and he was stubborn as a mule.

Forth of all, she accidentally revealed something personal and he somehow picked up she loved him. It was silent for ten minutes after that.

She tried brushing the situation off by claiming she wanted a nap but SpongeBob was not having any of that. He kept on wanting, demanding to know her feelings. The insulting worked as was the sponge's intention but Sandy again revealed something.

Now. The ultimate problem was that after her revelation the sponge gave his revelations on his feelings towards her romantically. The answer to the dilemma wasn't what Sandy had to do or SpongeBob had to do but together.

Maybe the harmony was starting to achieve by Sandy tearing up in some sort of happiness instead of sadness. The arrival of the harmony was why Sandy took six steps into his arms. The harmony came and fixed the disagreement made as SpongeBob held tightly onto Sandy and repeated the words 'I'm sorry' many times over.

…

SpongeBob opened his mouth "Am I for...What I mean to say is."

She smiled into his shoulder "I forgave your sorry backside ten minutes ago." He couldn't help but smile too.

They would survive this fiasco. After all they had survived a pink, black eyed, 500 pound, angry Alaskan Bull Worm a few years ago...then again, a wild beast chasing you to destroy (demolish or annihilate) you does not really link to a situation of confessions.

Author's note: Hmm. I think Sandy was slightly OOC Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW! Constructive Criticism and advice is always welcomed.


	28. Promises

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Warning: **Sad emotions, departure, waiting, LONG STORY BELOW

**Notes:** I thank you all for your reviews. Bellatrix-Everdeen was the sixtieth reviewer on Sixty Spandy Shots so because I decided that the 60th reviewer chooses the title for the twenty-eighth chapter, Bellatrix-Everdeen chose Promises. Enjoy!

**Title:** Promises

* * *

><p>The phrase to give your word meant 'promise'. A promise is the assurance that one <strong>will<strong> do something or something **will** happen. In Bikini Bottom when a promised was made, it had to to be kept unless a dire consequence or situation arose. In Texas, the same rules as the seas followed except that when a vow was made-you better have or have the intention of keeping it or else things wouldn't look so bright in your future. Dire situations were rare. Very rare.

In some relationships. One could require another to make a verbal assurance of safety and awareness. The most important factor in one requiring another to make such a promise was the amount of care that influenced them to do so.

"Promise me you'll stay out of my rocket ship."

"Promise me you won't enter that spooky, creepy, haunted cave."

"Promise me you'll keep Patrick out of my scientific advanced laboratory...and yourself."

"Promise me you'll promise me this."

There were times when one could use the single word 'promise' in such a harsh, spiteful, accusatory tone to make the person who broke the promise; guilty and shameful.

"It was a guarantee. You gave me a guarantee, no more squirrel jokes."

"We both gave our pledges that we wouldn't listen to him. Why in the name of Neptune did you?"

"You swore. You gave me your verbal contract. Y'all promised y'all arrive at 6:00. It's 6:01!"

"Well, If I'm a hypocrite as you so claim, you too San-daay. You promised first."

Always and forever between two people: There was that one, ultimate, unchangeable promise made at the beginning of a relationship: The one agreement that could lead to others.

"SpongeBob. We've known each other for quite a while now." The sponge's laughing ceased and he curved his head in her direction to listen.

"I need you to promise me that we'll always be friends. Promise me that we always have each other right?" The brown eyed female felt so exposed telling SpongeBob that. She had only been in contact with him for six weeks and felt the need to say this.

SpongeBob gave her a warm, reassuring smile "Sandy Cheeks. I solemnly vow, no. I take an oath to always. That doesn't work. I SpongeBob, the great, the strong, the-" Sandy gave the yellow sponge one of those looks which could be defined as exasperation.

The sponge sheepishly rubbed his head. He cleared his throat "I promise."

When disastrous, unfortunate, unexpected, unintended situations arose. Extreme promises we made in a heat of passionate declaration. The promiser when making an oath would have to be confident, optimistic and persuasive to the promisee who would likely be doubtful and negative.

"No. Don't do this." She was leaving. There was nothing he could do in his power to make her stay. The tree dome enterprises, a organisation that funded life under the sea for land mammals was bankrupted (the chimpanzees had wasted all the money on rare purple and blue bananas). The mangers had called up all their employees to warn them to move within the next 96 hours or else face being forcefully evicted. Sandy was an employee and even though her contract was supposed to terminate in 2026, 2012 seemed to be her doom instead.

"Is this why you spent all your time with me these past two days? Is this why you actually tried jelly fishing?"

"SpongeBob, I-"

"Why didn't you tell me"

"It wasn't easy! Do you think I wanna leave Bikini Bottom" He knew that was a rhetorical question. He knew his anger shouldn't be thrown at her, it's just that he was a distresses mess.

"But. You can't leave Sandy. All of us here will miss you." He opened his heart a little more "I will miss you."

"I love Bikini Bottom SpongeBob. You know I do. This place here is home to me just like Texas is."

"That still doesn't-"

The bus driver interrupted the two knowing that the yellow sponge especially would hold everyone up. "Oi, lovebirds. Hurry up! We're on a tight schedule so could you both-"

A green fish that was sitting on the bus stood up and shouted

"Don't you dare disrupt their conversation of departure."

The bus driver shook his head "Ma'am you may not realize this but we are-"

"You better listen to her son."

"Mother?"

"You heard me." Once the bus driver's mother got involved in the situation, he had no choice but to listen and give the sponge and squirrel eight minutes.

"That was nice of of the elderly lady."

"Sure was." It wasn't the time for small talk, they both knew that. Eight minutes would be their grim reaper before they were separated; they had to make the most of it.

"Twice this scenario has happened to us. What I'm gonna say may sound jumbled up so please forgive me. I've always lo-." The sponge took a deep breath "What I mean to say is that you may have noticed that I-"

"Love me. As I do to you too."

"How did-"

"When a guy constantly wants to spend time with and admires you, you can take a hint. When you keep spending time with a special person, some emotions can wake up and stay." Her mouth was smiling but her eyes were frowning.

"By me saying that, it doesn't makes things easier, does it?"

"Nope, it's a relief but yeah. It doesn't." Maybe it was the way he looked so bashful that she started to laugh. Maybe it was the fact that her laugh became so infectious to him over the years that he joined with her. It was so not the time to laugh.

"I'm sorry for laughing. It really isn't the time." She wiped a tear off her eyes.

"You're right. You are still leaving." They had to come back to reality that laughing although good for the body could not remove away the inevitable future. The bus driver called out to them four minutes. With the uproar starting in the bus he reconsidered and changed the time to six.

"Look at me in the eyes SpongeBob. We don't have much time, I wanna remember what happens now forever." He looked straight in her eyes and she nearly lost her breath or what she as gonna say "I'm making a promise to you now. I don't know when, I don't know how but I will, I promise I will return to Bikini Bottom."

SpongeBob took a moment to let that sink in. He didn't know what to say.

"You need to promise me some things too SpongeBob."

He responded quickly at her request "Anything."

"Promise me now SpongeBob. Promise me that you'll never take that breath taking smile off you face when when I'm gone."

"I swear."

"And promise me that...promise that you wont forget me." The sponge's heart nearly missed a beat.

"You look at me in the eyes Sandy." He held her hands and let it go. It would make thingd harder later, at least he still had her attention.

"I won't agree to that last promise because my heart and brain both know it will be impossible to forget you." She nodded her head.

"You will promise me that, that twinkle, that shine in your brown eyes will never leave."

"I promise."

"I make a promise to you that I will never shine my blue eyes in their sixth colour because that's only reserved for you. Only you."

She though to herself it was quite bad at a time like this to be blushing at his slightly flirtatious comment. The bus driver called out for three minutes. As Sandy leaned in for a hug, SpongeBob took a step back to avoid it.

"I guarantee you Sandy that if I hug you. I wont let go."

He went to her left to pick up one of her suitcases and directed with his head to the bus. It was time. She followed suit. When returning her suitcase he made sure not to make any contact with her hand because that one connection could ruin everything. With one of her foot on the steps she felt the need to turn back at him.

SpongeBob quickly realized this "Promise me you won't look or say anything until you're seated on the bus."

"I'll say this with my back turned then. I will miss you SpongeBob SqaurePants."

His heart did ache at that but the sponge knew better. He uttered nothing because he worried of encouraging her to talk more and leave less. When entering the bus to find a seat she didn't mind the comforting smiles of the passengers of the bus, but if that fish in the corner smile became too friendly for her liking she would knock him quicker than a...boxer in the ring? That phrase lacked fire.

"We depart in one minute."

Time was ticking and she had to look at the window. It was her last chance to see his face. It was a bad idea because she was blinded by what she saw. There was SpongeBob giving her 'that' smile. Not just his mouth but she could see it in his eyes, cheeks, freckles, teeth and whole body posture. This was SpongeBob: the guy she had made her deepest and damaging promises to: the guy who gave her this signifciant smile the day she met him. It was a dangerous msile because it was catchable and her smile was like a twin to his. What he mouthed at her sent her tears running but at least not all of them were of misery but hope.

Their goodbye was not a cliché one sealed with a kiss, death or hug even. But with promises that they would both hold onto to and fufil. SpongeBob shed no tear during the exchange. He built up a strong character for Sandy when for himself he was just pretending.

"Hey SpongeBob. Huh? Why are you walking slowly? Why is your head down? What's that creepy smile on your face?"

His friend Patrick had a whole range of questions ask but only one stood out. Why was he smiling considering everything that happen? He was smiling because she promised she'll be back 'I will return to Bikini Bottom'. He was smiling because ten days ago she said 'Texans never break a promise'.

"Hey, why are you. Whoa. That creepy smile on your face is on your face again."

The sponge responded to his friends "It's not creepy Patrick."

"Oh yeah, then why are you smiling?"

"Because she promised."

Author's note: I also hope I achieved a bitter sweet mood. I'm sure this was the longest I've ever wrote, I kinda did tear a bit. Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW! Constructive Criticism and advice is always welcomed so throw it at me.


	29. Opposites

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes:** One more chapter to go and I'm HALFWAY THERE (get it?). I really do enjoy the reviews because they fuel my imagination tank to update the story. Enjoy!

**Title:** Opposites

* * *

><p>It didn't make sense to most as to why the yellow sponge; SpongeBob and the brown squirrel; Sandy Cheeks were currently dating. There was many differences between the two that could not always be overlooked though it was by the two. Why and how they became attracted to each other was the main question that went around everyone's head.<p>

The first difference was slightly understandable: Sandy was a pretty female and SpongeBob was a somewhat acceptable-looking male.

The second was confusing: Sandy Cheeks was an air breathing, Texan, brown-furred, brown eyed squirrel who was an vertebrate whilst SpongeBob SquarePants was a water breathing, Bikini Bottomite, bright yellow, blue eyed sea sponge who was an invertebrate.

Thirdly, the brown-furred squirrel was an incredibly intelligent and level-headed animal as well as being a multi-talented scientist and inventor. Her counterpart SpongeBob held some intelligence as some people believed but he had told hold some intelligence as the sponge did acquire the job of a fry cook in the Krusty Krab. His skills were were described as unbelievable-it was rumoured that the sponge was capable of producing patties at rates of hundreds to thousands per minute.

Fourthly, the squirrel named Sandy, was known to greatly enjoys extreme sports as she possesses immense strength which was why she was one of the strongest creatures in Bikini Bottom. With her her immense biceps it was bewildering-why settle for the sea sponge? The sponge was very weak physically. His equipment for working out was stuffed animals which he had struggles to lifting.

Apart from their hobbies, occupations and appearances. The real difficulty the Bikini Bottomites had in comprehending the attraction between the sponge and squirrel was the personalities. Just about every customer in the Krusty Krab, everyone single citizen in Bikini Bottom knew that SpongeBob SquarePants was a gullible, hyperactive, annoying, very annoying, child stuck in an adult's age and form. Even the female he was courting participated enthusiastically in the national holiday No SpongeBob day. How could she not when she herself was a sharp, mature, ambitious individual. Could love really be blind? Blind to all faults and flaws?

Overall, whether the differences could be understood or not, the importance was that it did not stop the two individuals coming together as surely they knew of the contrasts too. The relationship could be easily understandable if Bikini Bottomites took into notice that maybe, just maybe as it was proven that opposites; do attract.

Author's note: Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW! Constructive Criticism and advice is always welcomed so give it. Please.


	30. Fess Up

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes:** This chapter is the 30th, I can't even believe it myself. FIFTY. 50 percent of this story is completed. How should I feel? Thanks for the reviews guys, they keep me going. Enjoy!

**Title:** Fess up

* * *

><p>"Sorry SpongeBob. I can't practise with ya'll today." She predicted the sponge would question her in worry.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin'. Just some stuff to figure out."

Finally, the coast was clear, which meant that there were no more distractions present, Sandy Cheeks was relieved about that: but maybe there were other feeling and thoughts at the surface as well? Today, for the entire day, a whole twenty-four hours, she was going to dedicate this time to unravel the mysteries in her heart.

"Why am I as yellow as mustard without the bite. I'm Sandy Cheeks, what am I afraid of?"

That built up confidence. She was going to tackle this problem like she did to all those bull worms back home with her bare hands. The slight dilemma was that the question of what she was afraid of was not answered and this 'problem' she had to tackle was unlike the rest as it did not involve hands but her heart, soul and mind.

"Maybe I should see a therapists," A part of her wasn't so confident "Nah. How can someone tell me how I feel when I am me." Pride was always a downfall for most.

She made sure to surround her air enclosed dome with the metal sheet for the ultimate privacy she wanted. She lay down on the grass for comfort and began to brainstorm: how she ever met SpongeBob, how long they knew each other for and their level of relationship with each other.

"How we met? That's an easy one-it's when I first arrived in Bikini Bottom about...twelve years ago." She immediately sat up and whispered "Twelve years, I've known him."

Sandy was twenty-four years old. Half of her life she had known the sponge yet sometimes it even felt like more. That surely meant something.

"It feels like more sometimes, we've been good friends ever since. I still can't believe his risked life like that." She rolled her eyes and smiled at the memory.

When SpongeBob saw the squirrel in a struggle with a man-eating clam, he threw away all the consequences and principles of strength. He leaped, he literally leaped into action to rescue her, even though it was slightly successful.

Her close smiled turned into an open laugh "I had to rescue him. I still do."

This and other events where he nearly exterminated himself was why his backside was her property (Seriously. It actually is).

"After the many incidents of that particular day, we became friends very quickly. He's my best friend and I'm his. Sure. We've had our ups and downs of but he's also had his ups and downs with Patrick too."

The importance of the breakdown in their relationship was that they were never broke up for long. She shook her had as that thought passed through her mind. It sounded as if they were a couple...then again that's was linked into what she wanted to figure out today.

"We break up, we make up, we're great friends. We did get married though."

She erased that thought as quickly as it came. It was at short notice and team needed someone to be the bride in the play. Due to chance and circumstances she was there, at the time. She had nothing else better to do and she said yes. They could have easily gotten Pearl or Ms Puff to be the bride for SpongeBob. Then again she thought to herself, why did I just accept the part so quickly?

"Okay. We met kinda near jellyfish fields, over ten years and yes we are friends."

Knowing those three facts didn't help at all as she thought they would. What good was it to help her understand her feelings toward him when she didn't know any he had towards her or maybe; she wasn't thinking hard enough. The brown haired squirrel went into analysing mode on what the yellow guy: said, gave and acted towards her. Pink was colour that flashed briefly in her mind, daises came next. She acknowledge this information as flower.

"Flowers! That sponge never forgets. He gives it on any occasion when there ain't really an occasion."

It was obvious. She wasn't realizing it now-she knew he had a thing for her. A crsuh to be precise. The two questions she thought was, why hadn't she stopped this crush he had on her if they were just friends and why did she keep every. Single. Flower he gave her?

"I didn't really mind. It's sweet, especially now that I now the meaning of the lil blossoms." Sandy blushed. Ever since that little book and that old woman. She remembers this.

"For lovers, not that I'm implying anything, it helps reveal emotions or sentences and words that isn't easy to say or express. The flower does all the work."

She liked the flowers he gave her. She really liked it. To be more truthful, she loved the flowers he gave her as by keeping it: that was how she was accepting his feelings: however, did he know that? She didn't even know she was accepting his feelings because she was confused by her own!

"Ugh, I'm gonna get a headache. I need to break it down."

She broken information down into chunk her brain could process easier. SpongeBob ha a crush on her. Did she have a crush on him? She nodded her head. She did. She had to admit that there were qualities she love about him. His personality was overall...She adored the majority of his personality. He possessed many features that she did like in a guy. That part was done.

"I love him like a friend, I'd sacrifice my life for his in a heartbeat. I'm I in love with him?"

That question. That was the question she didn't like because she was going to end up vulnerable. Sandy didn't do vulnerable.

Twelve years was a long time to develop feelings you might not even be aware about. There was a high possibility that Sandy was, that Sandy might, might love the happy-go-lucky yellow sponge.

"Oh no. Oh no. I might, I'm probably in-" Her voice stopped at the word in. She to verbalise the full word into the sentence.

"I might be in lo-. In lo-. I love SpongeBob. I'm in love with the colour blue. I'm in love with-." This was certainly a problem. She could could say out loud and in her mind that she loved SpongeBob but saying out loud she was in love with him.

She placed her hand onto her forehead feeling a migraine arriving. Her momma's words were making sense.

"Houston we have a problem."

This heart-searing session day was over. Over! She was gonna go down to the beach and lift some weights. Tomorrow or next weeks she could have the needed session heart-searching-confession-verbally day. She just hoped SpongeBob was not at the beach today.

Author's note: Thanks for reading. Just one question: I'm just curious on why this fanfic I'm writing is actually good since you guys review it and actually like it. If you can, please answer my question while you review. Constructive Criticism and advice is always welcomed so that means GIVE IT! Please. :)


	31. Ticklish

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

WARNING: Sixty Spandy Shots is the rating TEEN.

ADVISE: After reading the first paragraph: PAUSE and THINK.

**Notes: **This chapter was...fun for me, you can say that I've learnt a new writing skill. Over the days I've been watching and analysing subliminal messages in cartoons and yes. SpongeBob does have funny/mature messages in them, especially the SPANDY episode 'Karate Choppers'. I LOVE your reviews guys! The more you review the more I will update. Enjoy!

**Title: **Ticklish

* * *

><p>"S-stop, stop...SpongeBob, p-please."<p>

The yellow sponge continued his actions, along with his well known grin turning into a smirk. Maybe the sponge didn't hear her?

"I c-cant. I'm begging, I-I. SpongeBob. Please."

Sandy the squirrel was stuck in a sticky situation, figuratively not literally (who was she kidding?). The squirrel's cheeks were flushed a pretty rosy pink, her eyes were closed tightly and her mouth was wide open to inhale some oxygen. She was struggling and he knew it. SpongeBob could clearly see, hear and feel that the squirrel was breathless and under his control. 'What a glorious moment' he thought.

As well as being proud he felt a strong sense of pride. The sponge felt he had such greatness bestowed upon him as he was sure, he was the only person in the: town, city, sea, ocean, land and world to have the ability, the power to reduce Sandy into such a satisfying state. Sandy needed to know that she was not always going to be on top.

SpongeBob still continued his on-going attack on her. He claimed that he couldn't hear her pleas.

'Don't let your mouth overload your tail'. She remembers that Texan saying. She gave Pearl, Don and Mr Krabs this advice yet she didn't even apply it into her own situation. Sandy knew he was enjoying this and maybe some part of her was enjoying this moment too. A portion of the part that was enjoying this liked it because this was their time and their moment spent together. The other side that did not want to tolerate the sponge's actions; was not happy.

She doesn't remember how he found out but if she found the little betrayer who told him; there would be consequences to pay. Her weakness was that she was...ticklish. How SpongeBob knew where to touch exactly? She's not sure because she's was now wondering if he was the betrayer she told. If that was the case then she was a fool. That little yellow, blue eyed sponge would use her weakness to his advantage one day...like he was doing now.

Giggles erupted out of her mouth.

She would find his tickle spot and see how he liked it. Payback would arrive soon. Her last thought left a assuring promise within herself that she would look forward to fulfilling. 'Be prepared SpongeBob SquarePants because every turkey has a thanksgiving'. As you could guess; SpongeBob was the turkey; Sandy was gonna eat him up.

Author's note: Thanks for reading. Innuendos; love them! What did you think of this chapter, interactions, thoughts, feelings, did you like it? Constructive Criticism and advice are always welcomed.

Competition: I have decided that the eightieth reviewer of Sixty Spandy Shots will choose the title for the thirty-seven chapter for me to write about. It could be anything...anything. If you have already chosen a title in my previous one, then you cannot win again so the eighty-one will be the winner. If you win, PM me or in the reviews, write the title. Good luck!


	32. Fabrication

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes: **Another chapter on the same day, yes! I told you guys that I LOVE your reviews! Now before you read this chapter, I suggest you back to chapter ten and read Marriage. Why listen to me? You should because this chapter is next in line in my little series of Marvellous Marriage Misadventures. The chapters of this series are chapter: 10, 32, 34, 36, 38 and 40. Enjoy!

**Title: **Fabrication

* * *

><p>Eugene Harold Krabs: was a crimson sea crab, who was the owner and manager of the Krusty Krab. The old crab often told to his employees that the Krusty Krab had a heart, soul and mind. Squidward being Squidward could not care less and SpongeBob being SpongeBob looked at the established in a awe and proceeded to hug the doors.<p>

When Mr Krabs claimed that the Krusty Krab had a mind; he was correct. The doors of the fast-food restaurant felt the slow, close-coming footsteps of a powerful individual. A flashback was occurring, they remembered that years ago, a hysterical brown furred animal ripped them apart, screaming out to the heavens the name SpongeBob. Fearing it was that said animal, they slid out of their locks to the wall and gently lay on the floor to spare the brown furred the trouble. Truthfully, they were just petrified that the untameable animal would shatter them with it's bare hands.

Sandy Cheeks had a certain flare when making an entrance; today wasn't an exception. A small portion of customers didn't even look twice at her but the rest were excited. Some began to cheer, whoop and comment on the arrival of Ms SquarePants at her husband's work. Sandy paid no attention to this and stomped pass the cash register where Squidward was not paying attention to the complaints of the customers in the line. Her destination was the kitchen.

"Avast Ms Cheeks, I mean Ms SquarePants. I can't let ye go in the gallery and distract or fool around with the-"

The brown furred squirrel folded her arms next to her chest and pierced her eyes into the crabs. Her body language screamed 'what did you say?'. Mr Krabs having lived for a long time and still hoping to continue doing so, stepped out of her way and extended his arms in a polite manner to let her go through. The red crab fanned himself with his red claws and thought 'SpongeBob found himself a fierce one'.

SpongeBob sighed because he loved the sight of a patty grilling, the sound of the sizzle of a patty, the smell of one completed and especially the taste. Normally working at the Krusty Krab erased all feelings of unease for SpongeBob but there was still that negative thought of how Sandy would react to today's newspaper.

"SpongeBob," He stopped his actions and turned.

"Sandy?"

"Sorry to disturb you but you're coming with me."

He didn't know how to respond to that but his gut was telling him it had something to do with the newspaper whilst his mind was telling him krabby patties didn't make themselves. Another thing that the yellow sponge didn't realize was that Sandy was holding his arm with the intention of taking him out of the Krusty Krab. Even though her grip on him was firm it wasn't at full strength so SpongeBob managed with some force within him to stand still-this action made Sandy turn her head around and look at him quizzically.

"Sandy. I think I know what this is about but...you can't just let me leave my job like this, at least let me tell Mr Krabs."

She was about to retort a reply but she then closed her mouth and lead them both to Mr Krabs office. Surprisingly to the blue-eyed sponge, asking permission was easy. As soon as Mr Krabs looked at the squirrel, he let SpongeBob have the whole day off.

The octopus was jealous that the sponge got a day off but at least the annoying guy was out of his hair.

"Mr Krabs. Why did you let her take SpongeBob, not that I'm complaining?"

The boss of the establisher widened his eyes at his employee.

"Don't ye know Squidward, even the fiery pits have no fury like a woman scorned."

…

On the bus, the yellow sponge played with his fingers on his lap. Sandy's mood was unpredictable right now and he had some questions to ask.

"Soo, where are we-"

"We're going to the marriage office."

"What are we-"

"We're gonna get information and ask some questions."

"Who exactly are we gonna se-"

"The guy that married us." Her responses were snappy, short and straight to the point. He knew he had some of the answers for the question he wanted to ask. Still, he wanted her point of view on the issue.

"Why?"

She sighed and looked out the bus window. "SpongeBob, this play we've done has turned into a whole nuther thing. The town, the whole city knows. Our wedding is the number one gossip and talk of Bikini Bottom. We're on the first page of the newspaper in colour! If we don't act now, this can ever spread to New Kelp City or even Rock Bottom."

She turned to him and gave an sympathetic smile.

"We can't lie to ourselves can we?"

He regretted missing the slight flicker of unreadable emotion that passed through her eyes. He agreed with her. They couldn't live a lie and let others believe it.

The sponge forced a smile on his face "Yeah, your right Sandy."

Author's note: Thanks for reading. A fact to tell you all is that Truth of Square was actually one of the best fan service given the Spandy fans! Constructive Criticism and advice are always welcomed.


	33. History

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner, the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes: **… Um. I don't know what to say except enjoy this chapter and thank you for your encouraging reviews!

**Title: **History

* * *

><p>History always finds a way to repeat itself. It will echo and replay the values and teachings of love, ideas or principles that occurred long ago. These things tend to return in the present or future with slight twists: because after all: twists are what make a good story: that can then be spread around to influence others to create a huge event and then, create history, right?<p>

"Whoa! Sandy have you read all these books?" The sponge exclaimed loudly in awe at the reading ability his friend had.

The squirrel giggled at his childish ways "The majority of them you could say. Just about ten I haven't read yet."

SpongeBob still in his state of wonder was stroking the books with such tender and care. He still hadn't even read ten books from his own personal library in the twelve years (give or take) he lived in his pineapple, let alone ninety percent of them like Sandy had. Since Sandy was on a giant break from work, she decided to spend her time with SpongeBob who was all the more than delighted to invite her in. Instead of the usual karate, she requested to visit his massive library to read.

SpongeBob's crush reached out for a book on the floor and opened it, already getting her head stuck in the book. He liked reading but he was curious in what she was reading, so he peered over her shoulder and asked.

"What are you reading?"

"A play."

"A play called?"

"Romeo and Juliet," She sensed his next question "By Shakespeare, SpongeBob."

"Oh," The sponge scratched his head "I didn't know I had that book."

"Well I can't blame ya, with all the thousands of book you got down ere."

"True, I don't even know the Romeo and Juliet book."

The squirrel looked at SpongeBob as if he skin tone from yellow turned into the colour grey. Presuming he was joking around, she laughed and elbowed him.

"Yeah, like you don't know the greatest love story of all."

Her sentence struck a chord in the sponge "It's the greatest love story ever?"

The squirrel paused in her laughing, realizing that the sponge wasn't joking around.

"You ain't never heard or read Romeo and Juliet." The sponge nodded his head as an answer to the question.

"Wow, that takes the cake. Sit down partner and let me educate ya."

Sandy began to explain the: prologue, setting of the story, the characters, feuding families conflict, the death and the climax of the whole story. She still found it unbelievable that SpongeBob had never heard of this before. Romeo and Juliet was so famous that the couple were the synonym for love itself. The sponge began to bawl his tears out. Sandy expected this.

"Why? Why? Why? Everything could have been solved so simple with everybody happy."

She squeezed his shoulder as an action of comfort. "Well, the simple thing was their death SpongeBob, but yeah, I understand where your comin from. If the two families weren't as sharp as a mash potato, maybe, maybe."

The yellow sponge sniffed "Is there any more famous love stories?"

"I can't think of any at the top of my head. Let me look at your shelf." She scanned through the same area as before until she found another well known Shakespearean play.

"Here we are, Antony and Cleopatra."

"What's that one about?"

"Um...," She hesitated "It's another tragedy as the first and slightly similar."

"I still want to know."

She was puzzled by his curious nature "If you say so but I warn you SpongeBob. This tale might be more heartbreaking."

"Bring it. It can't be sadder than Romeo and Juliet."

The brown furred squirrel explained the story the same way as she did for Romeo and Juliet-she still purposely missed out talking about the intimately passionate moments of the main characters to avoided awkwardness and embarrassment The only difference was the time era and the place of origin. Later on she regretted granting his wish in telling him another tale but then again; she did tell him.

"H-h-he just k-k-kill, oh Neptune. And when she found out sh-she just and then if only she but...why?"

He took the tissue Sandy offered him and wiped his tears as well as blowing his nose. He knew better than to give her back the tissue.

"A-a. At least it didn't happen for real."

She didn't have the heart to tell him the truth.

"Sometimes in life SpongeBob, great love demands great sacrifice."

He pondered on that saying as it did sound familiar-perhaps it could relate to his own life. As Sandy asked for the time, the squirrel quickly stood up.

"It true what they say you know, time does fly. I gotta head out."

"Wait! I'll walk you home."

"I'll appreciate that."

The evening held an essence of coolness and calm. It was the perfect moment to reveal a secret piece of information and forget it the next day.

SpongeBob's voice, shockingly fit in with the calmness of the weather.

"Hey, Sandy. Do you think there could be one a famous love story in here in Bikini Bottom."

She stopped her footsteps and then continued.

"Do you mean a love relationship, specifically between two great opposites?"

"Yup. A guy and girl and both attracted to each other even if they have different personalities."

Sandy added in "They could share some of the same hobbies though."

"They could but more importantly, they could be more different than the average couple."

"How so? Apart from being opposites." She wondered where SpongeBob was going with this.

The sponge decided to use a scientific word to impress Sandy

"I mean this hypothetically, if for instance it was us." Sandy looked up at the clouds to avoid SpongeBob from seeing her blush.

"Go on."

"It could be an air breather and water breather. Not your everyday thing that you would see."

"Oh. So hypothetically, if it was us, some people would be against it because us two ain't the same species." Her words brought a damp to the mood.

"That is true, except than in the great romantic stories of the world. Love is bigger than that and doesn't it tend to comes boundaries very well?

Her thoughts were telling her that SpongeBob had matured recently. Her heart was telling her to answer his subliminal message. Overall, she felt like laughing. Shakespeare tales had somehow made the little sponge relate their messages to his life, she had to admit that he did it very well. This conversation she participated in with him held an inside meaning and message that only her and SpongeBob would know the answer to.

The squirrel with brown eyes noticed that they arrived at the front door of house. She knew SpongeBob needed an answer before he left like nothing happened.

"Um, well-"

She cut off the sponge by placing on of her hands to his mouth. She locked her eyes with his to make sure he would see and hear this right.

"Your right SpongeBob. Love has this powerful way of overcoming boundaries, so hypothetically if we were an item, nothing would stand in our way."

Her words touched him and he felt so brave of himself for opening the whole conversation. He smiled with an affection that made her feel woozy but that didn't stop her from returning the smile.

Whether they knew it or not it was confirmed. If for what ever reason they, both grew affections for each other in about twelve years and got married on the sixth of November in 2009, then they could be a story that could spread in Bikini Bottom. They could be a famous love history for others to learn and hopefully their lives could end peacefully unlike there rest. Who knows, maybe, if it is possible. A legacy could be born.

Author's note: Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think of this chapter? Constructive Criticism and advice are always welcomed.


	34. Relief

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes:** I cant believe it, I leave for a few weeks and BAM! NINTY REVIEWS! I am very happy that this story is enjoyable. Welcome to the third story in the series of Marvellous Marriage Misadventures. Enjoy!

**Title:** Relief

* * *

><p>It was an unbelievably chaotic scene. That phrase was probably, the only phrase in the world, that could describe the extraordinary situation in the Bikini Bottom matrimonial reception. The yellow sponge waiting in the far-end corner of the reception, couldn't ease the doubtful thoughts within him. 'Her voice is getting louder, I better go over...No. She said she could handle it'. Even though Sandy verbally declared that she could handle 'it', from the looks of the other clients and SpongeBob himself; that was simply not the case. 'I'm sure a little peak couldn't hurt'. As the sponge actioned his thoughts, he was incredibly glad he did otherwise a certain orange-haired receptionist at the Bikini Bottom matrimonial establishment, would be missing a few limbs and bones.<p>

THE PAST: Ten minutes before SpongeBob saved the receptionist's life

The situation was ugly, with a capital U. The orange receptionist was a young woman who was: lazy, uncooperative, unfriendly and down right rude. The squirrel: Sandy Cheeks, was beginning to conclude that there was no way of communicating in a civil manner with this fish. After the: tone of voice, language, body posture and two degrading insults targeted at her; Sandy was beginning to wonder; how long she could hold her patience.

"You better apologize."

"For. What?"

"For insulting me."

"Like that's gonna happen."

"Well something gonna happen if you don't."

If only the receptionist listened, because the next few minutes were going to be unbelievably chaotic.

THE PRESENT: In the ten minutes and onwards where SpongeBob intervenes

He could hear it and he saw it, which is why he got involved in it. The snarl he heard that came out of Sandy's mouth was dangerous-he knew this because he had heard it before. Her body posture was one, preparing to leap. 'Oh, Dear Neptune.' The yellow sponge rushed at a great speed towards the scene of conflict. He was sure that the matrimonial establishment would not allow him and Sandy to see one of the priest if one of their employees was brutally hurt.

Why was the scene unbelievably chaotic? Firstly, you have a orange-haired female fish receptionist sprawled on the floor: screaming, crying and still insulting. Secondly, you have the victim of the insults who was at first being restrained by a little spongy man (he tried his best) but now being forcefully restrained by a few more men that were helping the sponge as all clients in the reception were now worried about the squirrel unleashing her infamous strength. Thirdly, the restrainers were performing their actions to the best of their ability however Sandy Cheeks, being the strongest critter in the entire city, could and would overpower all eighteen of them in a few seconds. Fourthly, clients and employees from all different areas of the building came to watch to scene as some of them claimed, it was the best piece of action this whole day.

A purple fish, who was a male priest sighed and placed his tea on top of a table. It was strange that no clients came to see him today. He ventured onwards to the reception at a slow pace: at the sound of a cheering he picked up in pace: at the sound of a scream he began running. The scene in front of him was unbelievably chaotic. He cleared his throat so he could gain some control in the room.

"Everyone, please calm down."

No change was made.

"PEACE!"

Everyone: the sea critters and the land critter paused in their actions and turned to see the source of the voice they heard. The frightened receptionist spoke first and ran to him, using him as a shelter.

"Priest Irenio? Thank Neptune."

Sandy recognising the man who she and SpongeBob had been wanting to talk to, threw off her restrainers in one move and walked up to him.

"Priest Irenio? Wait a minute, it was you at my wedding, I mean play."

"Yes, I was present at your wedding, slash play ceremony."

"About that, I and SpongeBob need a few words with you ."

The crowd dispatched, grumbling that no one got hurt and SpongeBob was being helped by Sandy to walk since she did throw her restrainers quite far and give them a hard time.

"I see, so it truly was a play." The priest sipped his tea contemplating the dilemma.

"Everyone in Bikini Bottom thinks we are spouses even though they did boo us at the wedding."

"It's not right for us to live a lie."

The priest knew there was a way to break a marriage but he wasn't sure these two young people would be comfortable with the idea.

"If you do not mind me asking, are you two acquaintances?"

The sponge and squirrel turned towards each other and laughed. Acquaintances? It was certain that was incorrect with all the experiences they had with each other.

"I can proudly say that this squirrel who has nearly ended me on certain occasions, is one of greatest friends."

"Well, I can say that this sponge who I save from trouble on a day-to-day basis is the first friend I made in Bikini Bottom."

Mentally, Irenio ticked off an answer to a question he constructed. 'It worked. They are close, very close'.

"How long has it been since you have met each other?"

Simultaneously they replied swiftly "Ten years."

Again, Irenio ticked off an answer. 'The fact that they both remember at such ease clearly suggests their meeting was one to never forget'.

"Um, Mr Priest Sir. Why ask the questions."

"I ask because I believe the solution to your marriage problem will not be the right thing to do."

"What do y'all mean?"

"Please answer me one finally question, the both of you individually and I might reconsider the solution."

They nodded their heads as confirmation.

"How did it feel? What emotions and feelings emerged two months ago on your wedding in November?"

...

Author's note: YAY! My first cliffhanger. Stephanie I did watch 'I'm a believer' Spandy MV and it was a brilliant one. Thanks for reading readers. Please REVIEW! Constructive Criticism and advice is always welcomed.


	35. Message

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes:** I suggest you read chapter 15 'Flowers', to get a feel of the scene. This chapter can be seen as the 'future, future'. Thanks for the reviews, this chapter might be uplifting in mood. Enjoy!

**Title:** Message

* * *

><p>His foghorn: that served him as his alarm: blared out it's horn a series of time until it woke him up. As he jumped down from his bed to he greet his pet snail, he began to rip off the old date of yesterday, to the new one today on his calendar. It read 'National Flower Day'. If it had been last year, or two years before that-he would have been ecstatic and rushed at precisely at nine in the morning to the Bikini Bottom flower shop to retrieve flowers. The flowers were obviously for Sandy Cheeks, it had been for twelve years. His feelings for her were not changing but she herself wasn't reciprocating them even though the flowers he sent had secret messages like Ms Lily told him.<p>

"Get out of that depressing mood SpongeBob. Switch to optimistic. You will buy flowers for Sandy if it is the last thing you do today."

The yellow holed sponge was out of his pineapple condo off on his mission to collect flowers until he felt a cold breeze that gave him shivers around his body.

"Oh, barnacles!"

He wasn't wearing any clothes.

...

Whilst sleeping, her smile was still present. When she woke up the smile that was still present looked irremovable. She did not need to look at her calendar as she knew what today was all about. Today was the day: National Flower Day'. Her mood could be described as: cheerful and slightly hyper. With out a doubt she knew that during the early awakening of the morning or the dead night of it, SpongeBob had somehow sneaked into her tree dome and placed a dozen bouquets of flowers for her to decode. She couldn't wait and ran ahead leaving a special book with the messages of all flowers. She enjoyed the book but there was no need for it as Sandy Cheeks had memorized every appearance and meaning of every flower currently discovered and existing from it.

"I bet my tree dome funds that, that lil sponge bought me over thirty flowers."

It was a good thing that her bet wasn't real in a literal sense otherwise it would be the third melodramatic scene of Sandy leaving Bikini Bottom.

"...There's only three."

She was slightly confused and disappointed by the amount, immediately she reminded herself that it was not about the quantity of flowers but the quality, meaning, the meaning. Taking a normal visual glance she easily saw that the flowers were beautiful-there was no doubt in that but inspecting the flower again by it's: colour, size, pattern, feel and smell she recognised the three. She had been dreading to ever get these specific flowers in this special arrangement because the message was not a bright one.

The rounded purple 'morning glories' had a white centred bud and pink outline-this flower meant love in vain. The next ones was a conjoined, different coloured tulips. The red ones meant an undying love and the yellow blossoms meant a hopeless love. Her thoughts came out loud and strong: 'Is he giving up?', 'Is it becoming too hard?', 'Does he think he's not good enough?'. The realisation of it all did hit home and she understood that he was right in his message to her.

"It's true, poor guy. I haven't reciprocated his feelings, at all...well I'd be darn stupid if I didn't do anything to fix it. SquarePants, get ready to know how I feel."

…

The doorbell to SpongeBob's home rang.

"Meow."

"Huh? A visitor? For me?" The sponge opened the door and in sight was the mail man in uniform he saw daily.

"Hello."

"Special important delivery for Mr. SquarePants."

"Is that all for me?"

The mail man resisted to roll his eyes. "Yes. You are Mr. SquarePants."

"Yeah, of course. Thank you." As the sponge was about to close the door

"Wait! That's it? No annoying laugh, uncomfortable hug or procrastinating talk." The sponge shook his head.

"Something is up with you." With this knowledge, the mail man skipped away in joy with a smile upon his face.

"Meow."

"I'm not sure what it is Gary."

The sponge pulled open the ribbon on the long package and out came four blossoms.

"Flowers? For me?" A smile came on his face. There was: a big peach flower, a colour design of a red and white flower, a yellow flower which resembled the sun and a mixed indigo and violet flower. He recognised these flowers from the flower shop but who was the person who sent them? As he gathered the flowers all together in a bunch to sniff them a small book fell.

"Hey! Isn't this Ms. Lily's expensive effloresce manual book thingy?" When he analysed the book he realised there was a letter taped to the back of it with him name imprinted 'To: SpongeBob'. He now assumed the book was for him.

"Meow!"

"I'm opening it, I'm opening it." The letter read:

'Dear SpongeBob. Do you know that the objects we can send the people we are close to or love can have a secret messages and meanings within it. A wise woman once told me that: an object such as flowers are beautiful creations and gorgeous to look at. Apparently these powerful plants help reveal emotions or sentences and words that isn't easy to express. I'm onto you SquarePants, I understand every message you have sent me so I have returned the favour in a clever and silent way. I hope you unravel the message of flowers and find out my true feelings. Good luck. Love, your Texan girl.'

He gripped the paper tightly and read the letter four time just to make sure. He was out of breath-She knew! She knew what he meant when he gave her the flowers. She knew his, his feelings! Did Ms. Lily tell her? He took a deep breath in and screeched out a victory scream. He was positive, absolutely positive that those flowers were gonna say something he wanted to hear for a long time.

"Gary. No talking, this is serious."

The indigo, violet flower were bellflowers with the meaning of 'thinking of you'. The pretty peach flower was called an ambrosia and the meaning of that was 'love is reciprocated'. The tulips which had the red and white pattern design meant 'beautiful eyes'. The sun flowered shape, yellow flower meant to 'return my affections quickly'. So to conclude he had four beautiful flowers. To break it down to a basic stage, Sandy's message was that: she felt the same way as he did to her, she was thinking of him right now, she thought he had beautiful eyes (he still thought hers were better), and she told him to inform quickly that he knew how she felt since she already knew how he felt.

He wanted to call but an urge within him told him to go to her instead so he listened to that instinct. As he ran outside his house, with the uncomfortable feel of rocky ground on his feet. He looked back and realised that his shoes were inside the house.

He shrugged and decided to go on with out it. Flowers beat shoe or clothes any day. Do not worry; he was wearing clothes; though they were put on the wrong way round.

Author's note: Guys. If you type in 'Sixty Spandy Shots' in the DeviantArt's search bar, you might find something. Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW! Constructive Criticism and advice is always welcomed.


	36. Solution

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes: **The word did spread and I saw it in the news online about Ernest Bourgnine, he was definitely a great man. I keep remembering that it was just last year December that I posted this you haven't done so, please read the chapter series: Marvellous Marriage Misadventures, which are chapters: 10, 32, 34, and 36 (38 and 40 will be coming). THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS (126). Enjoy!

**Title:** Solution

* * *

><p>It's: fake, phony, unreal, made up. Fake, phony, unreal, made up. Fake, phony, unreal, made up. Clap, clap, clap. Fake, phony, unreal, made up. Fake, phony, unreal, made up. It was a scientific fact that you memorize eighty-five percent of what you say and hear. That is why the squirrel scientist repeated these series of words to herself until it became a nursery rhyme.<p>

It sounded silly, it sounded childish but it was Sandy's only way of surviving emotionally and mentally today. She was marrying SpongeBob (literally). It was a fact that in exactly thirty minutes: she would be wedded to SpongeBob SquarePants nevertheless she had to take into account that it was in fact a play. Which meant is was an act: a performance: a piece of entertainment. The emotions she had for him were there even though she did not want to admit it yet.

Sandy remembers that she was given a short notice. A very short notice. A director, who did in fact look like a director, randomly came up to her in a frantic desperate state, begging for her to act as a bride for a play tonight. She could have said no but she wasn't mean and it wasn't like she had anything better to do (after all all she had to do was wear a dress and say one line). She did learn that in future, if anyone asked her to be a: bride, mistress or wife; she would definitely ask who her counterpart was.

"Sandy! Y-you're the bride?"

"You're the groom?"

"Yeah, but what are you-"

The director clapped his hands several times to gain attention

"Come on people, it's time to get ready. Thanks to me, I've found a wonderful bride, and...I've found a life-like priest for the wedding ceremony at the last minute. Don't I deserve a round of applause."

Sandy clapped for the director as the other's did but shook her head at how quickly people could change their spots, 'you think you know a guy'. Before she could say a sly comment she was ushered into another room to get ready. She heavily reminded herself that it was her fault she was in the situation she was in.

"I'm the bride and I don't even get help?"

There was a knock on the door.

"You are Sandy Cheeks I presume.."

"Yes."

"Here is your dress, veil and flowers. Please hurry as minutes remain now."

Sandy was starting to regret her agreement but she was from Texas. When Texans made a promise; they stuck to it. She opened the box and her jaw dropped. Sure, the dress was probably a prop used time and time again but that didn't mean to say it wasn't beautiful. It was a light, heavenly pink with a long flowing style. The veil had a pink ribbon to match the dress and the flowers were colour co-ordinated too.

"Wow, aren't I a looker. Well it is my wedding day."

She stopped at the train of thought when her mind reminded her that 'Girl, it's a play. Don't get your hopes up'.

"Old cooky me is coming out. This doesn't mean anything. Nothing at all. Absolutely nothing."

She looked at the time and headed out slightly prepared. She kept chanting her rhyme to herself.

'I'm gonna be a star' was the thought of the yellow sponge as he stood on the altar waiting for Sandy; his wife-to-be. He felt giddy and excited and constantly forgot to realise that it was a play about the story of his marriage. As his wife-to-be walked down the aisle; SpongeBob realised who the true star of the show was. His heart felt constricted at the sight of her and it was a little hard to breathe.

All eyes were turned towards her and that included the groom Sandy fought hard to hide the blush that was trying to rise because of SpongeBob's stare. She perceived and put  
>on a smile still walking down the aisle. The groom couldn't help but feel a strong sense of happiness and pride. Sure it was a play but weren't the best actors the one who truly meant what they said and acted how they felt.<p>

"SpongeBob, do you take Sandy as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Sandy felt her eyes water.

"And Sandy, do you take SpongeBob as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"And how."

As they were both cued to kiss, the sponge reached to his side and pulled out breath spray? It was not a thing to at your wedding, it was abnormal. Though it was accepted because SpongeBob was abnormal and it was his wedding. The handsome groom on the day leaned forwards and the bride leaned as well.

Sadly. The groom and bride both in the 'heat of the moment' forgot that the bride was an air breather so their lips couldn't physically touch so the sound of a bump to glass was heard. They both stared at each other for a second with an unknown emotion and quickly got out of the trance and turned to the crowd with smiles as the show had to go on. Maybe the emotion was disappointment?

The disaster struck: the wedding music dramatically died down, the lights up above crashed down onto the stage, the director collapsed to the floor as he realised that it wasn't wise to put his three year old brother in charge of the lights. An antagonist booed the show and managed to encourage the rest of the audience to yell and head for the door. Once all of the audience had left, the priest whispered out loud to Patrick.

"I didn't know it was a play?"

She rolled her eyes and looked down at SpongeBob who was supporting a large grin. What was he thinking? The play was a fail.

"You know Sandy, it doesn't have to be."

She realised that he was responding to the priest's answer. She slapped him and turned around hiding her face as she was beginning to enter a flustered state. How could the sponge...how could he flirt at a moment like this?

…

SpongeBob's flashback ended with the animation of her slapping him and he turned to look at her, trying to search for something in her. Surprisingly, she was looking right back at him. Her flashback ended five minutes ago which was her reason as to why she was still staring at him.

"It was just..."

He finished off her sentence, still not breaking eye contact "Acting..."

They both slowly turned to the priest and repeated the same phrase at the same time.

"It was just acting."

Sandy continued with the explanation "No emotions were involved," She laughed "What I mean to say is that SpongeBob would never have feelings for a squirrel like me."

"And Sandy would never like a wimpy, spongy frycook like me." He laughed too, though it was not funny.

"Also-"

"Enough. Enough please, let me think."

The priest was very displeased that his plan had failed. He thought he would enable them to see their obvious feelings for each other and he had been a witness at the altar. He saw it clearly in their eyes, no one could act that good; even if they had experience. What he saw was raw emotion. He sighed. Perhaps plan B would work.

"Now. Let me explain the dilemma on a further scale. The director as you know was hiring people on a short notice. I am truly the peace of justice. When the director sought out my assistance I truly thought I would be marrying a bride and groom in the bonds of love-"

"Mr. Priest, Sir. What are you trying to say."

"What I am trying to say is that...I was not aware that the wedding was an actual play and neither was the marriage registrar woman notified either."

Sandy was following on quick "So, what you mean to say is-"

"Yes, because I was not notified nor the marriage registrar. Your wedding is technically legally accepted and valid by the rules and relegations of Bikini Bottom since 1999.

"Ahh, Bikini Bottom. Sticking to their rules like a good city."

The sponge failed to realise the dilemma. The squirrel gave a light punch to the sponge which shook him out of his patriotism.

"But how could that be? We didn't even exchange rings, make a speech. W-we didn't even kiss properly!"

"Sandy, you must have missed it. We didn't exchange rings because it was taking up five minutes of the pla-"

The squirrel gave the sponge a not-so-light punch. The priest rested his chin on his hand.

"I know, I know, bit since we were aware of the fact that you were an air-breather we knew it would be impossible for you two to kiss so we still accepted the half kiss. Ever since the new rules in 2002, rings are optional and not required. A speech is traditional and not required."

Sandy not a sponge but still all the same absorbed the situation unable to find a solution or how to deal with it. SpongeBob with some sense knocked into him began to grasp the problem.

"Do you both wish to find a solution this problem or leave it as it is."

Sandy looked to SpongeBob and he looked back giving a confident nod to her.

"Very well." The priest sighed again and inserted his hand into his pocket to retrieve a card with contact details of a special firm. The priest handed the card over to Sandy who was presumably the more responsible of the two. He was desperately hoping that this plan B would work.

"Go to this place and you will seek the solution you both seem to want."

"Thanks. Y'all don't know how much help you have been. Come on SpongeBob!"

The sponge bowed in gratefulness "We are eternally in your debt, Mr. Priest, Sir."

As the door closed signifying the yellow coloured sponge and brown coloured squirrel had left. The peace of justice sunk into his chair wondering if the measures he had taken were too extreme.

Author's notes:

**FACTS FOR YOU TO KNOW**: (Source: SpongeBob wikia and SpongePedia)

1. The first ad said SpongeBob and Sandy could be getting married in this movie. A second ad says that SpongeBob once married Sandy. However, it turns out to be a play, which the Bikini Bottomites disliked very much, although the minister thought it was real.

2. It is possible that SpongeBob and Sandy truly wanted to get married by tricking the minister, because he said, "I didn't know this was a play."

3. The play wedding is a reference to the end of the first book in _Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events _when Count Olaf tries to marry Violet in a play.

4. SpongeBob and Sandy's wedding (Play though since the justice of the peace didn't know it was a play it means he was really preforming an actual ceremony so therefore they legally are married).

5. Even though SpongeBob and Sandy's wedding was a play, SpongeBob calls it "...the time me and Sandy got married."

6. A deleted line in the marriage scene after the priest says he didn't know the wedding was play, SpongeBob says, "It doesn't have to be", which causes Sandy to slap him. If he said that, this could revealed that Spongebob has a crush on Sandy.

**COMPETITION: **I have decided that the 130th reviewer of Sixty Spandy Shots will get two prizes (so REVIEW). One: the winner gets to choose a title for me to write, it could be anything...anything. Two: the winner also gets to choose a chapter in the story so far that they would like a sequel for me to write, the choices of the chapters is either: Flowers, Patience, Valentine or Date.

If you have already won before then you cannot win again so in that scenario, the 131st would be the winner. If you win, PM me or in the reviews write what you want. Good luck and thanks for reading. Constructive Criticism and advice is always welcomed.


	37. Iron Spirit

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes:** Thank you for your words. E-Mir the Luminoth 17 was the 80th reviewer on Sixty Spandy Shots so because of the competition I created, I decided that the 80th reviewer chooses the title for the thirty-seventh chapter. E-Mir the Luminoth chose Iron Spirit. Enjoy!

**Title:** Iron Spirit

* * *

><p>High spirited, that phrase described SpongeBob. His spirit had such a force that influenced his will to great extents; she couldn't see his spirit but feel it in his day-to-day actions.<p>

With all the things he accomplished, she still wondered why he wasn't an official hero of Bikini Bottom. Unbelievably, the little yellow guy had save the city when he was only eighteen, sure Patrick helped but she knew who was the wisest of the two. When Plankton had found plan 'Z' and taken over Bikini Bottom along with the Krabby patty formula, his spirit was so great that he selflessly agreed a three day trip to shell city to save Mr. Krabs life and return the crown despite the fact that everyone deemed him as a 'kid' and Mr. Krabs didn't give him (the hardest working employee) the promotion of manager at Krusty Krabs two.

There was that time when he accepted King Neptune's challenge; supposedly the supreme ruler of water and sea at a cook-off to prove who he was and revive his friend.

In those situations he didn't crumble and fall though he could have. He refused to give up due to his spirit of loyalty, love and kindness.

He was a bundle of joy unrestrained.

….

Strong as iron, that phrase described Sandy. He smiled and grimaced at the same time because he remembered all the times when she showed that to him physically. She complained sometimes that the scientist's at Bikini Bottom didn't respect or treat her right. He admired the fact that she still continued as a scientist and willingly gave findings and results to them. She rescued his backside alongside Mr. Krabs, Patrick and Squidward's on each adventure. She didn't crack on the pressure and give up, she always found a way.

Sandy was not only a strong element of iron but a sharp one too. When given impossible deadlines by her monkey bosses she met them even if it meant cutting away fun time with him. Even after the squirrel jokes had died down and some people still made comments, she simply smiled now and moved on.

She was strong mentally as well as physically.

...

"Sandy...What thing do I represent that is just plain me?"

It was a hard question at first but Sandy easily answered it.

"A spirit, you're high-spirited. It's like no one has ever rubbed you the wrong way."

He turned to look at the clouds as he was doing minutes before.

"You remind me of iron."

"Iron?"

"Well, you surely know Sandy that you are the strongest critter in Bikini Bottom, but I know you're strong in different ways."

She smiled. The sponge talked some more.

"Have you ever heard of Iron Spirit before?"

"No."

"I went to this magic shop one day in town because I wanted to be a magician, you remember the exploding Easter e-"

"The exploding Easter egg. Yes, how can I forget. You nearly blew up the tree dome."

He rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Sorry about that. I heard from the wizard of the shop that this 'spirit' which is the 'sentient quintessence' of an iron thingy, combined with iron can mould some sort of masterpiece."

She rolled her eyes. Magic, magicians...she didn't really care at all but to be responsive to SpongeBob she still made a verbal sound to confirm that she heard what he said. The link between the iron and a spirit was kind of interesting.

Author's note: Constructive Criticism and advice is always welcomed.


	38. Reconsideration

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes: **Welcome to the fifth installant of the series of Marvellous Marriage Misadventures. If you haven't done so, I advise you to read the chapter series of MMM which are chapters: 10, 32, 34, 36, 38 and 40 will be coming. Enjoy!

**Title:** Reconsideration

* * *

><p>It turns out that the peace of justice had gone too far, as the place he had directed the couple to would be a powerful shock that would mark a significant part of their lives. His plan B would work as he intended however, before the end of plan was the beginning.<p>

"Mr and Mrs SquarePants, please proceed onto room 20RT."

The sponge and squirrel arrived at the establishment the priest told them. In this very place was where their problems would be solved once and for all. The building was tall and old with the majority of windows cracked-it gave off a depressing vibe. It was as if the building was surviving a heartbreak.

"Mr and Mrs SquarePants, you may proceed onto room 20RT."

SpongeBob and Sandy ventured onwards to room 20RT, entering the corridor with a slight theme of contrasts: the left side of the room was red and the right side of the room was blue, the passageway seemed like a long distance but when you actually looked at it closely, it was quite short. The name of the corridor as the sign on the wall had said was called recogitatio; Latin for reconsideration.

"Wait Sandy!...Do you hear that?"

There was a noise of wails and whimpers.

"I do. Sounds like someone's all chocked up."

"I think the noise is coming from the female fish toilets."

"I think you're right. I'm going in."

"But you're a squirrel."

"What's that supposed to mean."

The sponge shrunk in size.

"Nothing, um, just be safe."

Sandy entered the feminine, pearl decorated toilets where the sounds of sadness were heard. After turning a corner she could clearly hear someone crying inside the toilets. Her face expression from curiosity turned into in concern. She gently knocked on the toilet door.

"Hey there...why are you all chocked up?"

The fish inside the toilet sniffed.

"I'm fine. Please, there's no need to worry."

"Really? Cuz ya'll don't sound like it."

The fish, presumably female by voice didn't respond.

"Let me in or come out. I'll try and help ya'll in any way I can."

It seemed as if the fish inside was hesitating, still the lock of the toilet door clicked and opened. The fish was a pink fish named Shubie came out; you could say she should have stayed in because she was a sore sight for eyes.

"I-I-I. I'm having a divorce." At this, Shubie fell to the floor in despair. Sandy went inside the toilet to grab a roll of tissue, she sat next to her and offered it.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Wanna tell me why you're really worked up."

"I didn't see it coming...I thought we were perfect for each other. Me and N-Nat met since high school-we called the unbreakable couple. We got married after college and even had four kids. Oh dear Neputne! How am I going to tell the kids?"

Shubie began breaking down again. Sandy put her arm around her and tried to comfort her the best she could.

"Oh, Shubie, I'm so sorry. I really wish I could help ya...Did you and your hus, I mean Nat ever try marriage counselling."

Shubie gave out a bitter laugh.

"When I asked him, he told me it was too late for that. If I remember his words clearly, he said 'how can some barnacle head we've never met before, help our relationship'."

"Aww, well, I bet one day that sorry good-for-nothing barnacle head will regret it, cuz, some lucky fella is gonna want you and then Nat will dream about the time he could have fixed everything."

The pink fish smiled.

"I wish. Y'know what hurts the most."

"No."

"That fact that before we got married, before we started dating...we were the closest of friends. I think that being friends help us become an 'unbreakable' couple so-"

"When y'all divorced, you feel that you've divorce you're friendship too."

"Yeah."

The pink fish laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"This is a secret I'm about to tell you. Nat, when he was a bus driver had a strict no-singing policy,"

Sandy nodded her head.

"Yet when he sang every morning in the shower, I thought about issuing him a strict no-singing policy."

Sandy joined in with Shubie's laughter.

"He was so bad that both of our neighbour threatened to take legal action on him if he continued."

Alongside the females laughter, another high pitched unique laugh was heard too.

"What was that?"

Sandy grumbled under her voice "An eavesdropping yellow varmit."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. You feelin' slightly better"

"Slightly, yes I am. Thanks to you."

"Aw shucks, just remember that nothin' dries as quick as a tear."

As the two females got off from the floor, starting to exit the toilets. Sandy purposely pushed the door with some strength so a spongy man would tumble down.

"Sandy you-"

"Shubs! Shubs! Shubs, there you are. Me and Mom have been worried sick about you. Why did you run away so fast."

Jimmy-Gus who was Shubs older brother, looked at her more closely and saw features of past tears. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm a barnacle head aren't I Shubie?"

"No, you're not. Someone else is but we don't need to worry about the person because nothin' dries as quick as a tear."

Shubie winked at Sandy and Sandy winked back. Jimmy looking at the two was confused. Before he could ask for an explanation, Shubie interrupted him.

"Let's go find Mom before she wrecks havoc in this place."

The brother and sister followed the pathway to leading them back to the reception. Sandy waved them both goodbye and turned to look at the sponge who was starting to wake up from his daze. Sandy felt slightly guilty.

"Come on SpongeBob. I didn't push the door that hard."

The sponge rubbed his head that was forming a bump.

"That's what you think Ms Cheeks."

"Well...maybe if ya'll weren't eavesdropping, you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"I didn't mean no harm Sandy. I was only listening secretly to you and Shubie talking."

The squirrel sighed.

"SpongeBob. Eavesdropping is listening secretly to people-without permission."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Hurriedly, the yellow guy and brown gal continued their way to room 20RT as they were sure the person inside must have lost their patience.

"Sandy?"

"Yeah."

"If Shubie used divorce to end her marriage with Nat...what are we gonna end ours with?"

"Um-"

She didn't get a chance to answer that question as the person inside room 20RT opened the door welcoming them both.

"Welcome! I was starting to think the both of you would never show up, come take a seat."

The male clown fish with a large smile went to sit at his desk in front of them.

"We'll discuss finances later. Welcome to unlock wedlock. My name is Fred Tune, I'm a solicitor here to sort your marriage situation. Divorce is never an easy process so please, try to be civil with each other if there are still remaining disputes."

SpongeBob and Sandy both froze at the word divorce. It was all making sense to Sandy why the priest had sent them here. Marriage was a legal ceremony as well as interlocking love ceremony; divorce was the option used to get out of it legally.

"Now, you both know that you are here because you two no longer want to be together and have no contact with each other. I as your solicitor will try to solve this problem without going to court,"

The solicitor sighed.

"This question is never the easiest to answer but why has your marriage irretrievably broken down?"

Sandy in shock didn't respond.

"Okay, I see I have to break down the questions a little more...Was adultery committed?"

Sandy shook her head incredibly quickly and the sponge copied her.

"Any unreasonable behaviour against each other?"

Sure, Sandy had hit SpongeBob a few times but that wasn't in true rage, with a hundred percent hatred to harm SpongeBob.

The squirrel stood up.

"Sorry, but I think me and my h-husband have wasted your time."

The sponge stood up also.

"I don't think me and Sandy want a divorce."

"Are sure? What will you do when problems arise in your relationship."

Sandy thought back to her talk with Shubie.

"Marriage counselling is always worth a shot. Thank for your time though."

The sponge opened the door for him and Sandy to leave. The solictor Fred scratched his hair in confusion.

"That's a first."

…

"Sooo...We're still married?"

"Yes. Yes SpongeBob, we are."

"So, you're my wife and I'm your husband."

The sponge seemed quite bashful after saying that.

"In technical terms, yeah, that's right."

It was like a dream coming true for SpongeBob and a dream Sandy had forgotten for some time and didn't want to review again.

"What Shubie's going through, I didn't want that to happen to us. I didn't want to divorce our relationship."

"I feel the same way Sandy. Divorce is scary and hurtful."

The sponge and squirrel arrived at Sandy's tree dome.

"We're here. We've had a crazy day today, Mr Krabs will definitely grill me tomorrow at work,"

The sponge wanted to see or hear a confirmation from Sandy that she would be all right with the decision she made today. He need to test something out to see that they we're still friends.

"We'll, until tomorrow...Sandra."

He waited to see a reaction on her face but she turned around opening the door to her tree dome-she did reply though with a smile-she needed a positive aspect to focus on.

"I'll see you tomorrow...Bob."

Author's note: Bob and Sandra; it's so funny that, that's their real names. Thanks for reading, constructive criticism and advise is always welcomed.


	39. Value

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes: **This was supposed to be posted on SpongeBob's birthday...sadly it wasn't. I still can't believe that Sandy and Patrick participated in National No SpongeBob day-it didn't surprise that Squidward did. Thank you for the reviews. Enjoy!

**Title:** Value

* * *

><p>Even after a year she still felt guilty. SpongeBob could be a...handful. The yellow sponge had many flaws that Bikini Bottomites didn't tend to like too much except that taking a whole day (which turned into weeks) to to get away from the sponge was pure meanness. He was her friend, her friend; friends didn't desert each other. Interestingly enough, Sandy doesn't feel extremely guilty about participating in National No Patrick day. That event meant to be one day; extended into a whole month.<p>

Sandy stopped day dreaming on her bed. She stood up and walked over to her calendar to tick off a date. Her grin immediately widened as today was July the twelfth. Her mind instantly began to hatch a plan. She was gonna give SpongeBob the most treasure-able birthday that would commence in two days.

…

The female squirrel was losing the crowd fast. National SpongeBob Day was her idea/plan. This time, it was a day to appreciate SpongeBob. To the citizens it sounded uninteresting. She needed to gain their interest.

"Well I guess the the folks at New Kelp city we're right. Bikini Bottomites are mean and uncaring."

Fish stopped walking away.

"What are you saying?" someone replied.

"Just statin' facts. Y'all can't celebrate one person's birthday tomorrow. The poor guy has saved this city countless times. I guess I'll ask the city folk down at Rock Bottom to help me."

As Sandy walked away, slowly on purpose-she knew she had them hooked by the talking going on and the loud reply of someone.

"Yeah, let's do it! Let's show those New Kelpers that Bikini Bottom got heart!"

A chorus of 'yeahs' was clearly heard. Patrick voiced out his action to do today.

"I'll go tell SpongeBob the plan for his birthday."

Sandy sighed and slapped her forehead. She would have to supervise the pink starfish closely so he didn't open his mouth to SpongeBob. It was a good thing that Patrick was a slow runner and that some Bikini Bottomites had tackled him down.

...

The sponge was beginning to realize that just because it was his birthday; it didn't mean that today would be the best day ever. He woke up late: fell down the stairs: ate burnt toast: was running late for work. It was only the morning so his feelings could easily change.

"Hey SpongeBob."

"Hi Jim."

"Hey SpongeBob."

"Hi Don?"

"How are you today SpongeBob?"

"I'm good. How are you old man Jenkins?"

SpongeBob was in a rush today. Normally he would be the one greeting others and only one in five would respond back to him.

"Would you like a ride to work today SpongeBob?"

"T-that would be very nice. Are you sure though Ms. Puff?"

"I am the one driving. This time there will be no need to call the ambulance."

The sun was still shining so maybe today would shine too.

…

When the sponge arrived at the Krusty Krab, he tried his best to sneak into the kitchen but the whole customers in the restaurant blew his cover.

"Hi SpongeBob."

He replied back and was still wondering why the folks in town were greeting him everywhere he went.

"There you are SpongeBob."

"Ah! M-Mr Krabs. Please don't fire me, my foghorn went off a little then usual and then-"

"Calm down, boy. Usually I'd be telling you time is money but when I think about it, I wouldn't be making any money if it wasn't for you."

"Y-you won't fire me for tardiness?"

"Of course not. Go in the kitchen and do what you love."

"Gee, thank you Mr. Krabs."

Today was different. Squidward; the cashier had taken off his frown today-in his tone you could actually hear positivity. As SpongeBob delivered orders to customers, compliment flooded out of their mouths, whether it be his: cooking, work ethic or personality. The sponge couldn't help but be full of joy; he felt so valued today.

…

In ten minutes it would be closing time. The sponge felt sadden by this because tomorrow would be Sunday and that meant no work.

"SpongeBob."

"Yes Mr Krabs."

"Go to the storage and bring here a purple box."

"Yes Sir."

The sponge obediently did as he was told. The purple box he found was beautifully wrapped with a pink ribbon. He wondered what precious item was inside. He returned back to the dining area with the box he held.

"Happy Birthday SpongeBob!"

He dropped the box. An 'ouch' could be heard.

"Y-you guys. You remembered?"

The sponge was tearing up. The grey-green-aqua octopus spoke.

"How could we forget your existence?"

Patrick spoke out as well wiping off (tasty-looking) beige frosting off his mouth.

"It was your squirrel wife who planned out the whole thing."

"She did? I mean, Sandy did?"

SpongeBob's wife who was secretly in the purple box, burst out.

"Howdy SpongeBob."

"Sandy! Is it true?"

"It sure is. I mean, today's another anniversary of you being here. You, SquarePants are important to this community here. Without ya, so many terrible stuff would have happened."

"It's true," Mr Krabs put his arm around SpongeBob.

"Without you, I wouldn't have a hard-working employee."

"I wouldn't have a best friend."

Squidward struggled to find a compliment.

"I...wouldn't have a...unique? Unique neighbour like you."

The sponge turned to Sandy to hear what she was gonna say.

"If you never existed. I wouldn't have met you. I'd be pretty lonesome in Bikini Bottom."

SpongeBob; being the most emotional citizen in Bikini Bottom was for the first time unable to express in words how great he felt. He hoped his large smile was doing justice.

Today was the best day ever. Sandy coming out of the purple wrapped present box was the icing on the cake. Cake? The sponge thought to himself if anybody bought or brought cake?

Author's notes: It might be hard to figure out but I wonder if any of you readers can guess where the cake is? The next chapter will be the last of the MMM series, a little (big) hint I am giving you is that the title will be "InLaws". What could that possibly mean? Thank you for reading this chapter. Constructive criticism and advise is always welcomed.


	40. InLaws

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**WARNING: **Not only is the chapter **LONG**.** Seriously it's LOOOONG**. It's not the same as the rest.

**Notes: **It did take long to update, unfortunately and excitingly I have moved up into the next level of education-that means more work than play. This is the last content of Marvellous Marriage Misadventures...unless (Winner: SLY123) decides otherwise. The chapters of that are: 10, 32, 34, 36, 38 and finally 40 now. If you haven't read the previous stories, I suggest you do. It's hard to write about characters in the show who get little screen time or haven't got any. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!

**Title:** In-Laws

* * *

><p>What on earth? Gave them the reason to believe; that they would actually; be able to get away with it? Their wedding was known by: the city folk, friends and themselves. Really, it shouldn't have been a surprise that their parents would find out. After all, the sponge and squirrel <strong>did<strong> decide that they would remain married.

.

.

.

He became paralysed.

As his brain began to process the information he received from the phone call, the sponge now; was beginning to realise the problem.

His parents were furious at the fact that, SpongeBob had not told them he was getting married. His parents were deeply upset that they had not been invited to the wedding. His parents requested (more like demanded) that they see and talk with him and his wife as soon as possible.

That meant tomorrow.

A fourth problem the sponge didn't consider was that, he hadn't used the moment on the phone to tell his parents that the wedding was actually a play **but **it turned into legal wedding **and **that he was going to get and a divorce** but **it would ruin his relationship with Sandy** and **that secretly he liked Sandy more than a friend **but**...hopefully you get the rest.

The phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

"..." Heavy breathing was all he heard.

"Er, is everything okay over there?"

The speaker finally spoke "Come over. Now!"

He rushed, he rushed off. Her rushed over to the tree dome, for he knew that voice. The tone of it and her hesitation set an unpleasant feeling in his gut.

.

.

.

"But Sandy-"

"No."

"But the priest told-"

The squirrel held up her hand.

"This is a whole nuther thing. My parents SpongeBob, I ain't seen them in months and they're comin' tomorrow. A wedding that is your child's is somethin' every parent attends to,"

Sandy's chocolate brown eyes locked onto the ground.

"When my ma called me, she was choked up. My pa was all mad and my brother Randy, well forget him."

The sponge put his hand on Sandy's shoulder.

"Sandy, I feel the same way too. I've never heard my parent's so upset...Why don't we just tell them the truth?"

Her tone of sadness took a 360.

"The truth? The truth that we never got a divorce because we listened to someone else's experience. Tell 'em that we were just in a play 'accidentally' married by a real priest."

Pause.

"That doesn't sound good, does it?"

She couldn't even reply to that.

The sponge sighed.

"My parent's have given up on me ever getting my driver's license. Me getting married has always been their one last dream. I've really failed them, haven't I?"

Pause.

"Wait. Say what you said again."

"I've really failed them, haven't I?"

"No. Whatya said at the start."

"My parent's have given up on me?"

The Texan women slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Just say everythin' you said about the married part."

"Er, me getting married has always been their one last dream. I've-"

Sandy clicked her fingers.

"Yes! There's a link. My ma has always pestered me too, to find that special someone. My Pa said he would check the man thoroughly just to make sure I made the right choice. Randy said me findin' someone was not possible but it ain't like he's got options."

"Whatya saying Sandy?"

"I'm sayin' that our parent's ain't really mad. Secretly they're happy, happier than a dog with a bone the size of the of a Texan longhorn. The only reason they're hurt is 'cause they didn't see the wedding. Other than that they're glad we found that special someone."

The sponge was starting to get it.

"So we do another wedding and invite them. Ooo, let's get married at at Bass Vegas! They' got games and ice cream and..."

Her heart beat loudly at that in surprise whilst SpongeBob's heart beat in pure excitement.

"Hold your horses, there ain't no need assumin' things like that. Our parents are just mad 'cause they wanna make sure that we're in love with a sweet sane person."

He nodded his head.

"Okay Ms Cheeks, I mean Ms SqurePants. We're gonna show our parent's that we're in love...with each other?"

She nodded her head, unsure of how her stomach was doing karate kicks when he said his last phrase.

Pretending to be in love with each other? It was easier said than done; **unless **there was some truth to the pretending.

.

.

.

Fiancé's worldwide fretted about this inescapable day. It was a traditional. It was important. It was practised everywhere; the day to meet your in-laws. It is a nerve-racking first encounter for those who aren't prepared-Sandy and SpongeBob didn't fit in that category, for they were prepared-they were ready to make allies of their in-laws instead of enemies.

Her hands went up in the air in frustration.

"SpongeBob, first impressions are formed fast so you gotta remember that my pa can hold a...SpongeBob!"

"Yeah."

"Why ain't ya'll listenin'?"

"Sandy, we've been through this fifty-five times. I remember everything."

"Everythin'?"

"Everything."

Sandy wasn't herself. She being the worrier of the two, normally was not the case in any situation. The brown furred squirrel folded her arms and squinted at him.

"Well then, if ya'll think your so smart as a rattle snake, then answer this. What is my Pa's favourite sport?"

"Rodeo."

"Established in?"

"1872. Your Dad's favourite event is bull riding and barrel racing. Also, when talking to your Dad, one must make sure to look at him directly in his eyes."

"Good. What's the worst thing a person can do that aggravates my ma?"

"When people tap their fork on the table, waste food, talk with their mouth full and step on her flowers."

The squirrel was beginning to run out of questions.

"Well, um, er, um, how about-"

"Sandy. You gotta relax."

"Relax, re-lax! How can I? Need I remind what we're doing." The squirrel fell quickly down on her bench, rubbing her temples.

"I've got a bad feelin' in ma gut SpongeBob. They're gonna sniff us out, I just know it."

"No they're not, we've worked too hard for this. You can't give in to thoughts like that."

The yellow sponge stood in front of her, bent down on one knee and held her hands in his. He didn't voice his thoughts out loud but her loved the sensation of her hands enclosed with his.

"This is not the Sandy I know, it's definitely not the Sandy I married."

Sandy composed her emotions quickly before her face would reveal a blush. She took a breath out and stared into the sponge's cheerfully intoxicating blue pupils.

"Why? Why do ya' have so much faith in this?"

The sponge shrugged.

"Since when do the plans by Sandy Cheeks fail?"

He managed to make her roll her eyes.

"Okay, okay, you won me over. This plan will succeed."

"Finally!"

"Finally what?"

"I can see the Sandy I know."

.

.

.

An hour has passed and it's one o'clock. Two o'clock. Three and it's time. A red bus halts in front of Sandy's tree dome. The sponge and squirrel are outside, both nervously prognosticating which of their parents has arrived first. The bus' engine's stop.

"Do we have a back up plan?" whispered the Texan squirrel to the Bikini Bottomite sponge.

"...Skipping town, starting a new life and living under distorted names. We can live happily ever after in New Kelp City or Rock Bottom."

"Hmmm, change it to Bottom's Up. The folks may be snooty but the food definitely ain't."

The door opens.

Out of the bus comes out: Harold SquarePants and Margaret SquarePants. SpongeBob being a (mature?) adult but also a child at heart, runs out at full speed to greet his parents, forgetting his 'wife' who is awkwardly standing by.

"Mom! Dad!"

The sponge begins to break out in a song.

"Mother, Father, how long has it beeeen since we-"

"No, not again! Have you forgotten my no-singing policy?" The yellow sponge was rudely interrupted by the bus driver.

The driver slammed the door shut and accelerated off into the distance.

"Goodness, how dare he say that to my son? I think I should write a strong worded letter to the Bikini Bottom bus-"

Harold SquarePants placed a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Honey. I think you are getting ahead of yourself."

"But did you-"

"Mom, it's alright. I can express my happiness in seeing you both another way."

Margaret SquarePants smiled tearfully and enveloped her son in a tight hug "Oh, Bobby, you've learnt too well. You always look on the bright side of things,"

"How could I not with wonderful parents such as-"

Her voice turned stern.

"SpongeBob. You naturally are a flatterer like your father but remember. We came here for a reason."

"That's right son. Where is your wife you forgot to tell us about."

SpongeBob's 'wife' now entered the scene.

"If ya'll turn around, you might see her."

The three sponge's did. Sandy gave out a dazzling smile of warmth. She was gonna show them a true well-mannered Southern belle.

"Why hello, Mr and Ms SquarePants. I must say that it is an honour to meet you both in person."

She shook each of her husband's parents hands.

'How polite' Maragaret SquarePants thought in her head.

Harold elbowed his son "No wonder you kept her a secret."

"Ma'am, might I say, that I thank you for allowing SpongeBob to inherit your gorgeous blue eyes."

Margaret SquarePants eyes widened in delight.

"Please, call me Margaret, Sandra is it?"

The squirrel nodded. She turned to SpongeBob's father.

"And Sir, by looking at you I can see where your son got his handsome looks from."

"You are too kind. We are practically family now, call me Harold."

"Harold it is. Let me show you both inside the tree dome where I live."

SpongeBob stood in shock through the whole ordeal of greeting. Sandy was good at acting or maybe she was just being her natural charming self. 'C'mon' she mouthed to him as she opened the door to let his parents in.

The yellow sponge shook out of his daze and jogged over. He had to be a natural just like they practised when Sandy's parent's came.

.

.

.

"Excuse me, Sandra, but may I have some more of this delicious tea?"

"Why sure."

Things were going well. Things were going smoothly well. The sponge noticed that his parents were already impressed by Sandy's: charm, beauty, intelligence and her adorable Southern accent. He had to calm down a bit cause the questions were gonna come soon.

Harold cleared his throat signifying that he needed speak.

"I apologize that I'm gonna bring a damp mood to this atmosphere but Sandra, I doubt that you don't know why we're here."

The squirrel finished pouring the tea for Margaret.

"Of course. I am aware of the situation, but please do not be angry at your son. It was my fault."

This was rehearsed. They; the squirrel and yellow sponge planned this question and others day and night.

"No Sandra. It wasn't your fault, it was mine. I wanted the wedding to advanced further." SpongeBob intervened just as planned.

.

.

.

Meanwhile...on a red bus from Texas travelling to Bikini Bottom city.

"The ocean. Why in the name of rodeo did our daughter choose the water? She could have chose Dallas, she'd be only a three-hour drive away."

"Oh, stop yer yappin' Jackson! You're too loud. Our baby girl is an adult now, workin' for those rich chimps in tree dome enterprises."

Jackson Cheeks married to his beloved wife Emily Cheeks, pouted like a two year old.

"Emily, chances are she married a sea critter! Can you imagine how our grandkids are gonna look like? I swear, when I get my hands on that sorry good-for-nothin' punk-"

It was as if Emily blanked out what her husband said in the last two minutes.

"Grandkids! She better have not. First of, that girl didn't tell me she found the one or that she was getting married, now if she has kids and hasn't told me...That girl won't live to her first wedding anniversary. She'd better have the cutest children in the world with blue eyes."

Jackson shook his head in disbelief. It was as if his wife was secretly happy with all this. He turned to his son-at least he had the same viewpoint as his Pa.

"What you gotta say about all this Randy."

Jackson's son shrugged his shoulders. "I always knew I'd have better lookin' kids than my Sis."

Sandy's Pa groaned in frustration. In fifteen minutes he'd be arriving at his daughter's home to meet this guy and already; things we're looking bad.

.

.

.

"I'm impressed. SpongeBob you found yourself a keeper."

Now SpongeBob's mother approval was what everyone was waiting for.

"I'm still slightly hurt...but I guess-"

A loud noise of engines turning off was heard. The yellow sponge and squirrel both sprung out of their seats. They were too early. Sandy still remembered her manners in front of guests.

"Excuse us for a moment please."

SpongeBob and Sandy both jogged outside to see the red bus halted once again.

"It's my parents SpongeBob."

He gulped. The Cheeks family were supposed to arrive at five o'clock, by then his parents would be gone. The plan was to talk to each of their parents individually-not as a whole family gathering of in-laws. Chaos could erupt!

Whether her parents and brother were mad at her for keeping a secret, by the loudness of their greeting, it was as if they were celebrating the return of their lost daughter/sister.

"Sweet Pea!"

"P-pa."

Her dad hugged the life out of her.

"My, how have you changed since we last met. You look like you've grown up again."

Jackson's daughter smiled.

"I can't say the same for you pa."

"Ah, of course. You got that same tongue like your mother."

A femmine laugh was heard.

"You got that right."

"Ma, I-I-"

"Just c'mere and give your Ma a hug Sanna."

She did just that. As mature as Sandy was, she was still a child in her mother's eyes.

"What about me? I ain't important enough." Whined her twin brother.

"Geez, did I say that?"

She walked over to her brother wrapping her arms around him. As much as he annoyed her, she still missed him. Her view was going to change as Randy took advantage of the moment and took a step back making her miss him, which led to her stumbling.

"Randy!"

"Sorry, Sis. I couldn't resist."

"Oh really? Well try resisting my kick!"

"You can kick?"

Sibling rivalry. It was common between the two. Only one woman could break them out of it.

"Randall! Sandra! I know you two ain't fightin' like a pack of wild wolves."

They immediately stopped. Simultaneously they replied.

"Of course not ma'am."

Emily Cheeks; the mother of Randy and Sandy nodded her head in approval.

"Good. 'Cause we're 'ere for a reason. Where is your man Sandy?"

"He's right here!" Said the person in question.

SpongeBob offered his hand to shake Emily's hand. He had to remember to flatter and compliment his mother-in-law as Sandy told him that her Ma was a sucker for good charms and manners.

"It's an honour to meet you Ms Cheeks."

"Why, the pleasure all mine SpongeBob. Who wouldn't want to meet their daughter's well-mannered husband."

"Daughter? I'm terribly sorry, I mistook you for Sandy's sister."

Emily Cheeks blushed and waved off the compliment. Sandy looked at her mother with slight annoyance

"If he has a sister, hook her up with Randy." whispered Ms Cheeks to her daughter.

The sponge turned to Sandy's father. 'Remember, look at him straight in the eyes' told SpongeBob to himself mentally.

"Mr Cheeks. I must say that it is a great privilege to meet you."

Jackson Cheeks gave a firm handshake with some unecessary strength to it. Nevertheless, SpongeBob smiled and bit his disobedient tongue from crying out in pain.

"I am aware of the errors I made. I hope we can resolve any issues inside the tree dome."

Mr Cheeks stared down at the yellow, short sponge for a second longer. 'No signs of fear..yet' was Jackson's only thought.

He gave his response.

"We'll see."

"Ma, Pa. Let me show you two inside. I hope ya' is thirsty."

With the Mom, Dad and daughter gone inside. It left the brother Randy and his brother-in-law outside.

"Randall. I've heard a lot about-"

Randy put his hand up to silence the sponge.

"Nah, don't do that greetin' thing with me, I'm on nobody's side,"

SpongeBob released out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Sandy was wrong about her brother. Randy already seemed friendly and understanding with a pleasant smile.

"Thanks Ran-"

Randy bent down and leaned his arm on his brother-in-law's shoulder. The happy mood the sponge felt at first was being replaced with another.

"Listen to this...You hurt her, and you'll deal with me. Understood."

The sponge briskly nodded his head.

"Good, that's all I needed to say. C'mon let's go inside and find out why you and ma baby Sis wanted an intimate wedding."

.

.

.

Now. The family SquarePants and family Cheeks were all gathered together. It was not the ideal idea but Sandy and SpongeBob had to make it work somehow.

"I'm a cut straight to the point. Did you knock up ma daughter?"

Jackson received a hard slap on the head that everyone seemed hear due to the echo but miss with their eyes. Her rubbed his head briefly. Since he was used to getting that kind of slap before, it did hurt that much. But it did hurt.

Emily spoke on behalf of her blunt husband.

"Darlin', your Pa means well. I think what he is trying to say is that...if a bud is bloomin' inside of you?"

Sandy was not on the track of mind her parents were on.

"W-wut?"

Randy was getting tired of his parents concealing the truth.

"Geez Louise, Sandy! You know exactly what we mean. Were you too foolin' around hard on your wedding night or not?"

Sandy eyes went so wide that, they were going to fall off and land in her cup. Now it made sense. To her, her family and Mr and Ms SquarePants (she could tell by their facial expression). She looked to SpongeBob because she was sure he didn't know what Randy meant.

"Fooling around?" The bright yellow sponge man questioned.

"Yea, foo-lin' a-round." Randy pronounced slowly for the sponge.

"Er, on our wedding, we didn't fool around. We just went our separate ways and slept until the morning came."

Sandy having thought on this excuse, developed the story further.

"We obviously didn't do...do the deed 'cause, we felt it wasn't right that we never told our folks about the wedding. So we slept in our own house's 'cause sleepin' next to each other would form some sort of, er, temptation."

The sponge cheerfully supported Sandy.

"Yeah, like Sandy said, temptation."

The sponge had no clue what the word meant.

.

.

.

'Where did you too meet?'

'Who proposed?'

'Financially, are you two stable enough for children?'

'Why didn't you tell us?'

'What's y'all plan for grandkids?'

'What's your occupation boy?'

They managed to answer a range of questions thrown at them with ease. Some were tricky as they truly were unique ones. The recent question on SpongeBob's occupation nearly created a vicious verbal war against Margaret SquarePants and Jackson Cheeks-luckily, having their spouses beside them, they were able to calm down before the devastating attacks were made.

A person tended to sweat with five eyes on you as you spoke. It made you nervous. It made you stumble in your explanations. It's beneficial to have a partner in crime of yours that could pick you up when you fell. One had to wonder: What happened when you and your partner fell at the same time-who could pick you up then?

"Stop!"

Everyone looked a the female named Sandy.

"Um, when I said stop, I meant relax. Ya'll have been talkin' non-stop. I'm sure another round of tea wouldn't hurt anyone. Come help me Bob."

"Er, sweetie, we already have-"

"Now please."

He followed her.

Truth be told. A break from answering questions was needed-not for the questioners but questionee's.

.

.

.

"There's still somethin' rotten in the alamo."

"I agree with you Mr Cheeks. When our kids we're just answering to us two, they were confident and controlled."

"Now both of them are acting scareder than a cat at the dogpound."

"What could my Bobby and Sandra be hiding from us?"

All the four parents had their assumptions. Their little theories on why the answers were beginning to sound incredibly rehearsed and stiff.

"I'll catch the truth out of them. Leave it to me folks, and don't say a word."

Randy volunteered to do this task as he saw that things were gonna get a little more interesting.

.

.

.

"Sorry, everyone but I guess the kettle in the kitchen ain't workin' anymore. I hope you don't mind lemonade."

"You sure Sis cause I can go che-"

"No, dont! 'Cause, er, you know the, um-"

SpongeBob caught Sandy.

"W-what she means to say is that you don't need to worry. We'll go...to the store tomorrow."

Randy held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay. Whatever make y'all sleep at night, I just wonder how y'all are gonna after what you've done today."

Sandy replayed his words in her head.

"What do you mean Randy?"

"We want the truth. As cute as y'all acting was-it became sloppy. Sloppier than grandma Rosie's chilli con carne."

"Is this true?"

The parents nodded their heads.

"The truth? Well, I don't think-"

"You lovely people want the truth, well you can't handle the truth!" The sponge stood on his chair while he made his point. No one really understood what he was doing and his parents were slightly embarrassed by his behaviour. His 'wife' held him by his shirt collar and (forcefully) pulled him down like an anchor.

"Sorry about that,"

The squirrel looked down at grass beneath her as if there was some answers on what the heck to say exactly. The plan had failed, their parent's caught on to what they were doing. Plan B to escape to Bottom's Up wouldn't work as there was only one way to escape the tree dome. She doubted the folks would let her and SpongeBob talk in privately again.

She fiddled with her hands and failed to meet anyone's eyes.

"It. It was a crazy night. It just happened, I've been innocent all ma life, I've never done somethin' like what I did. I guess we both felt it was all right after a while. Truthfully, it's been four months that I'm-"

Emily Cheeks dropped her tea cup to the floor. It caught attention.

"Don't tell me, I know where this is goin'."

"You do?" Her daughter inquired.

"How could I not. I saw it when I arrived, you seemed and looked different. You fur is practically glowin'. Your pregnant!"

A pregnant silence lasted for ten seconds.

. . . . . . . . . .

The information from that outburst was beginning to sink into everyone's heads. Each individual had their own opinion and unique reaction.

Mr Cheeks was fuming.

"My sweet pea is wut?"

"Our Bobby is a father? Finally?"

"...What?"

"Thank goodness my baby got wedlocked before hitched."

Randy let out a huge chuckle, that managed to throw him off his chair.

"I gotta hand it to ya SquarePants. Who knew that a naïve yellow bee like you, would be able to enter a prickly rose like ma Sis."

Randy's comment was gonna get him a whoppin' from his Pa, unless his sister got there first.

"..." Was the yellow man's reaction.

SpongeBob was another character in this scene that could not be forgotten. The sponge just fainted after hearing the word pregnant. The grass below his seat broke his fall. He had attended the health lessons in High School and had the 'talk'; from his Dad, GrandPa and even Mr Krabs. He knew the fact of life of how women became pregnant-He knew the act that had to be made. Him and Sandy? He was not going to delve deeper on that thought again. No way!

Sandy couldn't respond and didn't know how to. The plot was lost. Her Ma had gone crazy. Pregnant? Her Ma lost too many balls in high weeds. If Sandy knew this was the mess lyin' created then she solemnly swore now to never lie again.

"I-I'm n-not, we d-didn't h-h-have. P-pregnant?"

She could only splutter words inarticulately at her defence.

**Crrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin g**

An unbearable, atrocious, despicable sound burned like fire in everyone's ears. They all searched the source of it. They found out that it was Harold SquarePants.

"I apologize. Sandra, I speak for everyone when I say this but, what in the name of Neptune is going on here?"

Sandy stood up on her chair, ready to explain. SpongeBob couldn't as he was still immobile.

"I'll tell ya, I'll tell all of y'all. No interruptions please-"

Randy obviously wasn't listening.

"Am I an uncle or what?"

"No! You ain't. Me and SpongeBob never had s...I ain't pregnant! Listen up, us two,"

She signalled herself and her 'husband'.

"ain't married! But we kind of are!"

She promised them the truth and nothing but the truth; she gave them the truth. All of it.

.

.

.

"And that's that. I'm sorry. I know SpongeBob is too. We never meant for things to go this far."

It seemed that the yellow sponge woke up as he added his input.

"Yeah. I am terribly sorry, it was all my fault. I started this."

"No, I appreciate what ya tryin' to do SpongeBob but you don't have to take the blame for me. It was ma fault, I was the one who told the solicitor that we didn't want a divorce."

"Nooo, Sandy, because I told you what would happen if we got a divorce is the reason why we didn't get one."

Sandy felt somewhat defensive.

"SpongeBob, I don't need to listen to you to make the right decision. Most of the time I do so without it."

The frycook felt somewhat offended.

"Oh, really Ms Mittens? Cause there's been plenty of times when you don't listen to me and you end up in a big disaster."

She squinted her eyes at him.

"Name one time."

"Er, well, there's that thing, er-"

"Aha! You can't even come up with one cuz there is none."

"I got it. Remember the Alaskan Bull Worm incident? 'Ain't nothin' too big or to ornery for me to catch'. I told you didn't I?"

Sandy waved off that crisis.

"That don't prove anythin'."

"Admit Sandy, when you don't listen to a friend who would glady do anythin' in the world to protect ya', even if it meant quitting his job at the Krusty Krab, you wouldn't listen."

"Well ya'll ain't so innocent. You, SpongeBob, can be meaner than a junkyard dog if ya want to,"

Her mind was recapturing the moments

"Why, takin' the whole of Bikini Bottom up to space, your squirrel jokes, and rippin' your pants-I thought you were dead! At that moment, I would have gave up everythin' I knew about science if it meant you'd be revived."

She felt out of breath, after that mouthful.

"Sandy, Sandy, Sandy. Why bring up the past?"

Sandy Cheeks (legally SquarePants), was beyond vexed at her 'husband'.

"You know what blue eyes?"

"What? San-daaaay.".

.

.

Something was beginning to dawn on the guests. The way they acted effortlessly with each other was believable until questions got harder. It was true that people said a good actor was one with true emotions in the situation. Their fight of theirs was definitely not acting. It was spontaneous, real and passionate. There were some reliable clues to their children's ambiguous relationship.

"Y'know." Started off Emily

"They sound." Seconded Harold

"Just like a." Said Margaret.

"Married couple." Finished Jackson

Randy, not a parent of anyone added his two cents worth.

"Folks, technically by law, they are."

Chemistry, biology, and physics. Sandy excelled at it all. For her to say that she would give it up for him; that sponge, meant that there was some strong feelings behind it. He was not just a friend to her.

For SpongeBob to give up working at the Krusty Krab, to protect Sandy obviously was something serious. He loved working there, he loved working there so much that he abolished the rule given to him about taking a necessary holiday. This meant that there was something (or someone) that SpongeBob immensely loved more than his job.

The parents were realising these facts.

.

.

.

"I give em' two weeks to realise."

"I bet you it'll take them a month to realise and do something about it."

"I disagree Harold. Our Bobby is too shy sometimes when it's complicated things like this. I'll place a bet for let's say four months?"

"Ms SquarePants, my Sandy may seem sweet and all but she is as stubborn as a mule. It'll take weeks for her to accept her feelings. I agree about your son's courage like an armadillo. I bet it'll be a year before we meet again for a marriage."

"Elderly folks. Why don't we go sight-seeing. It is fifty-five percent sale month in Bikini Bottom and by lookin' at those two I know we're gonna be in-laws."

Randy made sense. Let the two families know each other a little better cause sooner or later, they were gonna be family.

Just one problem.

What they all forgot was that LEGALLY; they already were.

Author's note: Goodness! That was LOOONG. As I said, I'm in school, so updates will not be frequent. The only message I can give for sure is that Sixty Spandy Shots will be ending this year. TWENTY CHAPTERS LEFT! Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment or constructive criticism.


	41. Realisation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Warning: **Another kind of long one...OOCness

**Notes:** For some reason, I've realised that I use "R" words a lot for ideas. I've written chapters in this story like: Reminiscing, Resolution, Reconciliation, Relief and Reconsideration and now this one is called...

By the way, the prologue is kinda part of the story too. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!

**Title: **Realisation

* * *

><p>Prologue: For the past odd six to seven years or so, SpongeBob SquarePants has had this forbidden attraction for one of his greatest friends. A great female friend, named Sandy Cheeks. As he grew older her began to realise (but not admit) that it was an attraction turned into a bottomless affection. They're friends and he needs to stop wishing for more. With the way his mind thinks about her at night and the way his heart thumps loudly at the sight of her during the day...It's all just too much; he can't handle it.<p>

Her facial expression tore his heart out. He could clearly see without fault that her eyes were clouded by fear and shock.

Fear and shock he caused.

She only made a small contact with him. Her hand on his shoulder. He flinched it off and shouted. Never had he raised his voice in anger.

Anger directed at her.

Sure, he had screeched out at her in emotions of worry, cockiness and excitement but never anger.

.

.

.

"I-I."

He closed his eyes. His mind mentally encouraged him 'Be strong SpongeBob'. He opened his eyes, he stared straight into hers which may have been for the last time. He knew he was going to miss those stunning sienna coloured eyes.

"I can't do this any more Sandy. Enough is enough."

"Huh?"

"We can't be friends any more."

As the silence in the tree dome of ten seconds was extending, she; Sandy Cheeks, furrowed her brows in complete confusion. 'SpongeBob ain't makin' any sense' she thought.

"Are ya'll playin' a sick joke on me 'cause it ain't funny SpongeBob."

He turned away from her, facing the exit to the tree dome.

"I wish it was, I really do. I'm sorry Sandy, we just can't, I can't-."

She cut him off at a fast speed.

"Nuh huh, I don't wanna hear that. You ain't gonna leave 'ere without tellin' me the real reason."

As sharp as iron was was the compliment SpongeBob always gave Sandy. She being the most intelligent creature in the whole city could sniff out anything. It was just that this one time; she wouldn't be able to; he didn't want her to.

He side stepped in front of her.

She didn't stop him like she said she would.

He reached out for the door and slammed it shut behind him. He hoped she would receive the message clearer this time.

He was right.

As he took one brief look back he could see that she was staring at a specific patch of grass.

The grass he was standing on just a moments ago.

.

.

.

The sponge and squirrel hadn't spoken in one hundred and fourty-four hours to each other. It looked like things were really going to go the sponge's way.

.

.

.

She literally ripped the doors of the kitchen in the Krusty Krab, since she was wasn't in a good mood and that Mr. Krabs was scared of her when she was in these moods; she had a feeling that she wouldn't have to pay for damages.

The cashier spoke through the small passing-food hole.

"Your boyfriend in Mr. Krab's office."

She turned and glared at the world's grumpiest, sarcastic octopus. She forgot to add laziest as he was purposely ignoring the orders of the twelve hungry customer in the line, peacefully reading his 'Dance Now!' magazine.

"He's not m-my, We're not an item."

She folded her arms.

The octopus felt it was all too easy to roll his eyes.

"You could have fooled me."

That cynical tone was not what she needed right now.

"I don't have time for this."

She stomped away off to the office. All those days and months with her and SpongeBob meant something to her, he had to feel the same way too. He couldn't just throw all that they went through like that; she wouldn't let him. He had to give the bestest, most incredible explanation ever.

.

.

.

The older man banged his red claw on his desk.

"Boy! You ain't actin' like your normal self. Should I give you an early holiday?"

His fry cook didn't rise up to the bait like he always did.

Eugene crabs moved back in fright.

"Lad, what's wrong? You should be pleading to me on ya' knees that you love this job."

"Oh, did you say something Mr. Krabs?"

"You ain't listening, you look depressed. Krabby patties ain't bringign you to life. Have you been sleeping well?"

The sponge shook his head.

"I knew it. It's women trou-"

Ironically, the opening of the door to the office revealed the answer to Mr. Krab's assumption.

The crab nodded to himself. The women at the door cleared her throat.

"May I have a quick word with your fry cook?"

The yellow sponge sat straight up in his seat. He had the urge to turn around but he refused to do so. His mind spoke 'Barnacles'. He should have known she wasn't one to give up.

The red, aged crab wanted to smile but knew that in this particular situation. It wouldn't be acceptable. There was no way that she was going to have a 'quick' word with the sponge. He had various experiences with women (he was a sailor/pirate), his wisdom told him that this one was one of those: strong, feisty, passionate ones.

"Of course, of course. Take all the time you need."

He rushed out of his own office, leaving the two partners in his office to fix the dilemma they seemed to be in. Hopefully she could get him in the krabby patty making mood.

.

.

.

The female took four steps towards the sponge from where he sat. No matter how close in proximity they were, there was still an length of eight hundred metres between them.

"We need to talk. Seriously this time."

"There's n-nothing to talk about."

She bit her lip. 'Don't lose ya' calm now girl' she told herself. She had to get through to him.

"Look, whateva I did to ya', I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that if I could, then I would go back in time and never do whateva it is I did. We need to move on, we've been the greatest of friends for a decade and three years extra."

Her voice went softer. Delicately and enchantingly softer was what SpongeBob's ear's thought.

"SpongeBob, do you really wanna throw all that away...I know I don't want to."

He was about to say something except once realising he would have to look at her; he reconsidered.

Sandy saw this.

She let out a cry of pure, unrestrained frustration. Something was breaking inside of her and even she didn't know (**yet**) what it was.

"San-"

The squirrel refused to listen to the pathetic excuse he was about to give her. Had he forgotten in six days who she was?

The brown furred squirrel held the two corners of SpongeBob's chair and twisted it with her own bare hands so that he was facing her.

She didn't care that she broke one of the chair's heel.

She didn't care that she left an permanent mark on the floor due to her strength.

She didn't pay attention that she was still squeezing the two chair corners with her two hands, enough for splinters.

She could see his eyes and he could hers. If eyes were the window to someone's soul then she would find the truth.

Sandy practically had the sponge corned now. Her arms on both on his sides and her in front of him. His determination to avoid her gaze was breaking.

"Look at me! Look into my eyes SpongeBob and tell me the real truth. Give me a yes or give me a no. Tell me that you don't care or tell me otherwise."

As his weak blue eyes stared into her strong brown ones, he knew hope was all lost.

She figured it out.

"I knew it! I can see it in your eyes, you do care. I have to say that you have a funny way of showin' it."

His eyes fell out of that spell that she put him in countless times.

"Care? Care! I'm sorry Sandy, but you don't know the meaning of it."

He pierced his eyes and then, she felt the need to step back, removing her hands from the seat also. The atmosphere in the room was about to change.

The sponge was mortified. His whole being was mad at her. How could she have the audacity to say that he didn't care? He cared so much, so much that he would stay away from her for her own good. She just didn't get it.

'Why can't she?' whispered a voice in his head.

"Excuse me? Tellin' me out of nowhere that are relationship is over is not normal."

"If you knew the reason you'd get it."

"Really? 'Cause I think the reason is what I've wanted to now already."

"I. I can't."

She raised her voice.

"Tell me!"

"Sandy please-" He plead.

"What's the reason?" He was so close to cracking. She would hate herself if she didn't find out now.

"You don't, I can't-"

"SpongeBob!"

"I love you! There I said it. I'm in love with Sandy Cheeks, who happens to be my best friend."

It all came out like a waterfall.

She faltered a little.

"W-wut?"

She hadn't been expecting this.

"You heard me. D-don't make me say it again."

The fry cook himself was stunned that he managed to say it out in the open, especially to her, when he couldn't even admit it or even think about it himself.

"I don't. I mean I never, SpongeBob I had no clue."

"Of course you didn't."

He took a step forward making her take a step back.

"A-are you doubtin' me?"

"No, I believe you Sandy."

She took a step back again as he was coming forwards to her.

"Funny thing is that there's more, that you probably don't wanna hear."

He laughed a little, seeing the funny aspect of the situation. His mind told him that it was called 'ironky' or something like that. All she wanted was the truth and now that she was getting it, she couldn't handle it.

"I swear to Neptune...I've tried everything. Anything to get you off my mind and I realise that everything is not enough, I can't help these feelings,"

He was tearing up.

"They grew too strong over the years and I was too dumb to stop them at the right moment."

She was still moving back, uncomfortable with how the sponge was advancing near her. She tripped in her movements and fell, sitting on a box close to the wall. Now her back was fully against the wall.

"I don't want to be your friend 'cause I want us to be more. It's hurts that we can't be more, the possibility of it excites so much that a krabby patty or working here can't compare to. If you only knew the dreams I had, you would finish me right now. Do you get what I'm trying to say?"

He had her corned now.

His arms were placed on the wall she was behind.

Sandy tried but she just couldn't form out the words verbally that she wanted to say. She didn't know what she was supposed to say, especially when the sponge was nearing so closely to her air helmet.

"I also bet you have no clue what I'd do to, what I'd give, just to..."

Her whole face was the shade of an absolute red. He knew then that he had done and said too much.

'Fish paste'. He moved back, giving a wide distance between the two. He was potentially illustrating the distance they needed to have from now on.

He was already causing her fear and confusion just by telling her how he felt.

This is why he did what he did.

.

.

.

"I have to go."

She knew what he really meant. He wasn't really following Squidward's order to make krabby patties, he was sending a code, telling her 'let me go'.

.

.

.

Dear Neptune, Oh dear Neptune help her. She had no entire clue about this. Not one hint did she take as an actual fact of an affection higher than friendship.

All this time, she didn't know he harboured such feelings for her. He'd always been a child in a man's body, when did that child grow up? She missed it. Completely.

Honest to Neptune, honest to Texas, honest to even Science.

She just didn't know.

She never realised.

Author's note: Thanks for reading. What did you think of this chapter? SpongeBob was OOC, I know but I wanted to try it out. Constructive Criticism and advice are always welcomed.


	42. Revelations

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes:** I think 'R' is becoming my favourite letter. I hope there's humour somewhere...and yes this chapter is kind of long. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!

**Title:** Revelations

* * *

><p>He discovered it by chance. It was a complete accident! The sponge didn't meant to find Sandy's sacred diary hidden with secrets he could now know. It fell from it's bookcase, honest to Neptune. Maybe it was fate giving him a chance-a chance he so desperately needed. It wouldn't hurt to take a little peek inside, would it?<p>

.

"Thanks SpongeBob, just remember to water ma' plants."

"Sure, sure. By the way, you've got ten minutes left Sandy until the book store-"

"You don't have to tell me twice. I'll be over there faster than any fish in this city."

The Texan girl rocketed past the yellow Bikini Bottom at a speed and force that knocked him quite hardly onto her bookshelf. She really wanted to get the new edition of Haley Grayluaqu's book.

She called out again a voice of gratitude without turning back.

"Thanks again SpongeBob!"

.

"Oh Neptune, my head feels like Patrick sat on it again. Ow!"

It surely didn't help that after being knocked by a sturdy shelf that a leathery blue coloured paperback fell right on his head.

"Huh? What's this thing?"

The blue book was sitting gently in his lap.

"San-dy's dia-ry. Do not open...Jumpin' Jellyfish! Sandy's diary!"

The sponge felt like hyperventilating. This book, this sacredly preserved blue book held all of the revelations of Sandy's mysterious, hidden mind. He could find out so much; so many of his questions and feelings could possibly be answered. The sponge was presented with a great opportunity that was too tempting to refuse.

His mind was having a battle of wills.

"I can't believe I'm actually holding this in my hands. No! I can't! This is Sandy's possession, isn't this an invasion of privacy?"

His thoughts spoke to him: 'Privacy? Sandy gave the possession of her house today to you so you could look after her stuff, shouldn't you inspect things just to make sure things are in check?'

It was an interesting argument.

"But, she'd never forgive me if she found out?"

His thoughts put forth another question.

'Who said she has to?'

"Sandy always figures out these types of things. This is a bad idea, she'll karate chop into small unrecognisable spongy cubes!"

His 'unmoral' thoughts placed their final judgements on the table.

'Fine. Do it your way SpongeBob, do the right thing. Put her diary back on the shelf and never find out how she **might** feel about you.'

That last thought completely determined SpongeBob's next decision.

If someone was here, they would surely ask: where was the presence of his conscience during this overwrought situation?

"I've gotta know what's inside this book if it's the last thing I do! I'll just take a little peep, Sandy comes back at four anyway."

.

The yellow invertebrate stared reading last month entries.

September 23rd 2012

'''If only he knew. If only he knew I get shyer than crocus' now around him. Sorry diary, I can't reveal it yet, I'm not able to explain what's goin' any more. Once I sort out how I feel then I'll write it down. Be prepared for me to get crazier than a run over dog'''

.

He closed the blue book. There was a fifty percent chance that this guy she was talking about was either him or some other dude he never heard of. The yellow sponge close his eyes and randomly picked the next page-he just prayed to the great Neptune that this guy was him and not a muscular guy from Goo Lagoon.

.

October 1st 2012

'''That lil yellow sponge has no clue what he does to me sometimes. I know he means well but his chivalrous nature borders on flirtation sometimes, I'm sure of it. I can't even believe I'm admittin' this but I feel as silly as a goose when he compliments ma' intelligence. I really need to find a solution to this problem, he's just bein' his flatterin' self, there's nuthin' more to it'''

.

His heart beat fast; illegally fast. Faster than he had ever drove a boat mobile. He literally had to use his right arm to raise up his left arm so that his left hand could hold his heart still. The confirmation was there, it was there.

He read on six days forward.

.

October 7th 2012

'Sure enough Diary, I know I melt warmer than Auntie Sarah's county fair butter with each word he speaks. It's just his eyes, his eyes, his eyes. Never have I seen a pair so beautifully and alluringly blue. You really should witness the shades they turn, oh, his momma really blessed him well. Nevertheless, I have to restrain myself, remember who I am and the reality of our relationship. There's no way I'm ruinin' it."

.

SpongeBob failed to listen out for the opening of the door inside Sandy's tree home.

"SpongeBob, you wouldn't believe the line of...Whatcha readin'?"

"Ahhh! Sandy, you were supposed to arrive at one."

"Yeah I was supposed to but I told ya' I'd be first in line. Whatya got that's so intrestin'?"

He hid the book behind his back

"Um, it's nothing, tell me about your day to today."

"C'mon, I don't have no weird books 'ere."

The squirrel bent down to the sponge's sitting level and peered at the book he was hiding. It turned into a struggle as she had to hold on tight to the book as SpongeBob was determined to not let her look at her.

Her blood turned cold.

She stood up.

"SpongeBob."

"Y-yes Sandy."

"Did ya' read ma' diary?"

The sponge began to sweat. He rambled on.

"Well yes but, oh Sandy, spare me! Please don't chop me into spongy unrecognisable cubes, I, it fell, honest to Neptune it fell on my head and it was only just a peep."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Okay, it wasn't a peep. I only read like five to eight pages."

"Five to eight pages you weren't supposed to read,"

She snatched her diary from him. The sponge closed his eyes, bravely waiting for the pain that would arrive soon. He could hear her cracking her knuckles.

The squirrel replied emotionlessly.

"I hope you enjoy my rich, heavenly made chocolate brunette eyes as your last sight on earth."

"Please Sandy I...Wait a minute! How do you know I enjoy that?"

"Huh?"

The Texan woman was quickly replaying what she aforesaid.

'Oh no, no, no! Did I say that?' she worried in her mind.

.

"I remember three weeks ago, after you left my house from watching that super duper scary Japanese film, that, that exact phrase was what I wrote in my..."

Sandy knew the tables were turning, due to the fact that she saw that all-knowing smirk plastered on the sponge's face. Her escape pod to Texas was just in the next room, if only she could distract the sponge very quickly and sprint there.

The sponge stood up, with the intention of invading her personal space. The squirrel was enforced to take a lot of steps back.

"Sandy."

"Y-yes SpongeBob."

"Did you read my diary?"

_Oh the irony_

The squirrel sat on her sofa since there was no where else she could cower back, in her own house. She remembered that it was her territory.

She stood on the sofa and pointed her finger at him.

"Hey! No turnin' this whole thing on me, ya'll is just all guilty as me or even more so."

"How is that fair Sandy? You read my, my secrets about, well, y'know."

The sponge looked away from her.

"You read ma' secrets!"

"Only five to eight pages!"

"Well, I only read two pages of yours."

The sponge folded his arms and questioned her.

"Fine, it was four."

She snidely made a statement.

"By the way, thanks for the compliment on ma' charming, incredibly velvety tail."

The sponge gasped.

The squirrel had to have read a few more pages than four to reveal that. The sponge made his own derisive fact from a source he read.

'Two can play at this game San-day'.

"Well, my thanks go to you Ms. Cheeks on your evaluation of my 'flirting' skills."

Sandy face coloured pink at that. The sponge definitely read five to eight pages of her diary.

.

" At least I have proof that you read my revelations, I caught you in the act."

"Well, well...I can ask Gary since he obviously had to be an eye witness to your crime."

As the squirrel folded her arms and the sponge did also, mimicking her actions. The whole, hefty gravity of them finding out each others revelations still hadn't been absorbed (it should have for **Sponge**Bob) within them. Perhaps being infuriated with one another avoided the realisation.

.

Sandy; the realist and most logical one of the two, calmed down first.

"Listen 'ere. Why don't we just pretend this whole lil thing never happened?"

"Let bygone be bygones?"

"Yup. There's no need plowin' up snakes and forgettin' to watch out."

"Sure, I agree with ya' Sandy."

.

The squirrel sat down on her sofa, exhaling out any remaining anger that liked to stay in her. The sponge sat down next her, enjoying the soft comfort the sofa offered.

"If that's how we're gonna work then, I just have one question to ask."

The sponge turned his attention to her.

"Ask away."

Sandy shifted her body uneasily on the couch, she looked up to her ceiling. You could say she looked like the antonym of calm.

"D-did you, er, is it true that you got distracted at the Krusty Krab last week 'cause everything reminded you of me?"

The sponge looked down to the ground bashfully. She actually read that specific descriptive part.

"Y-yeah. Uh, yes. Mr. Krabs said I had to take a break as I became too cheap to pay attention to anything."

"Oh, what was it about me that day that really distracted you? You don't have to answer if y'all don't wanna."

"N-no, I'll tell ya'. Um, well an hour or so before I entered the Krusty Krab...I was at your house, you were trying all these dresses for the-"

"25th Science Annual evening, I remember, I wanted your opinion and you were actin' all funny."

The sponge nodded his head.

"I acted all funny 'cause, y'know that light purple dress you wore."

"The one with the diamonds?"

"No, the one with the ribbons."

"Oh, that one."

"Yeah, it was my favourite one. You looked so different and that's all I could think about for the whole day."

Sandy finally had to courage to look at him, just to see the sincerity of his words, the sincerity of his exact words he had written down in his diary.

.

"So," The yellow man drawled out.

"What's the relationship surrounding you and my eyes."

She allowed herself a short, quiet laughter.

SpongeBob had such way with introducing a discussion.

"My parents raised me right and I guess fair is fair."

The Texan female now gave the Bikini Bottom her full attention. She no longer felt the heft weight of gravity on her. The atmosphere from a cold, distant one had now turned into a cordial one.

She gazed into his blue eyes, finding the inspiration to explain.

The sponge felt her gaze.

"As you have read in my diary Mr. SquarePants,"

The sponge chuckled quietly, Sandy didn't say the sentence in anger but slight humour.

"I-I, I find the colour of eyes remarkable. I've never seen such purty eyes like your in ma' life. Where I'm from the common colour was light or dark brown, the only exception was dark gray but even that wasn't as mes-mesmerising as yours."

The sponge pouted.

"So you only like me for my eyes."

The squirrel let out a loud laugh this time and nudged him.

The sponge laughed out loud as well.

There really wasn't any need to pretend that nothing happened.

.

"Sandy?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes SpongeBob?"

"Is it true that, that at eighteen, y-you got a t-tattoo on ya', well your, y'know your..."

The sponge tried to demonstrate what he meant with his hands.

Sandy blinked once.

She blinked twice.

The Texan squirrel stood up and strained a smile on her face.

"I've changed ma' mind. Let's pretended we never 'read' anythin'."

Author's Note: I know, I know, they still didn't fully acknowledge their relationship for each other. There both in there early twenties-they got time! To all you dirty-minded people, No! Sandy does not have a tattoo "there" or "there". Remember that people can interpret the things you write differently-so that applies to SpongeBob. Constructive criticism and advise is always welcomed.


	43. Because

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes:** Why do Sandy and SpongeBob do the things they do? There must be a reason. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!

**Title:** Because

* * *

><p><strong>The Squirrel<strong>

Because ya'll have been actin' funny lately, I just ignore it because I'm nervous to find out the reason.

Because y'all have the courage to start to flirt with me more an' more, I just change the conversation.

Because y'all gaze at me so affectionately nowadays, I turn away.

_Fine then_

Because ya'll have been actin' funny lately, I do wanna know because ma' hypothesis might be right.

Because y'all have the courage to start to flirt with me, I wanna flirt to you too 'cause I wanna make you stutter for once.

Because y'all gaze at me so affectionately nowadays, I don't wanna turn away because I wanna gaze affectionately back an' stare into those breathtakin' blue eyes.

Darn it SpongeBob! I came under the sea for a challenge, for excitement and lastly for science. I didn't come under 'ere for love, I didn't come down 'ere for love. Because of that fact, because of that irritatin' fact, I've gotta set myself straight an' not cross or even think 'bout that thin line between us.

**The Sponge**

Because we're friends, I'll play karate with you.

Because we're friends, I won't hesitate to come with you to Goo Lagoon.

Because we're friends, I'll won't mind being your science partner,

_but_

Because I like you more than a friend, I'll prove myself more in karate because I want you to be impressed by me.

Because I like you more than a friend, I will hesitate to come to Goo Lagoon with you because all those weight-lifting guys love staring at you like your a smokin' boat mobile.

Because I like you more than a friend, I wont mind being your test experiment, because I want you to research and dig down deep inside of me because I want you to find the truth to my behaviour lately.

Fish paste! Sandy, like you so much more than a friend, it's bordering between attraction and love and I don't know the difference. Neptune knows I'm trying ma' best not to tell you because, becausewe've been friends for so long and because of that fact, I need to try harder.

Author's Note: Writing their POV is definitely harder than writing them talking. I'm not sure whether their POV's was like poetry they wrote to express their emotions or an actual encounter with each other. I'll let you readers decide. Constructive criticism and advice is always welcomed.


	44. Meddlesome

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes: **Just that the into is LONG. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy this one!

**Title:** Meddlesome

* * *

><p>Located near the dangerous cliff in Jellyfish Fields, is where the fields Brain Coral were. Brain Coral Fields held remarkable powers where they could enable the starfish species in Bikini Bottom who were underdeveloped (remarkably) in their brain to become instant geniuses. This has been proven by the local resident Patrick Star who had a Brain Coral plugged into his body which made him extremely smart and brilliant yet arrogant in nature.<p>

Recently, the star has ignored the consequences of his safety and run off the Jellyfish Fields cliff again to input a Brain Coral to become smart due to his reasons to appear well-mannered and intelligent to Mindy's father (who happened to be the King of the sea). The star has given his vow to friends and family that his high intellectual state is temporary and will only last for a few weeks. Only problem is that with his intelligence returned again; the delusional star thought he could fix everything. When he gave back feedback to others he cared about as a act of help (he so thought), he did not realise that he was actually being meddlesome.

.

.

The pink starfish, seated on Sandy Cheeks bench, sipped his sweet Carolina tea.

"Ah, blooming love. Mindy is indeed right, it is a sight to behold."

The two 'blooming lovers', sponge and squirrel stared at the starfish with questionable facial expressions. The yellow male had widened his eyes at the comment whilst the brown female had her fur frozen over.

"Oh, I apologize Sandra and Robert. I meant to keep that ever ludicrous esoteric thought to myself."

Sandra folded her arms still with her green karate gloves still on.

"I don't think y'all meant to."

The starfish fanned his face not liking the rising heat that was emitting from the squirrel.

"W-why don't I change the conservation starter. Sandra this tea is magnificent, what did you-"

"Patrick."

Her tone held a firm message of explanation.

"It has come to my attention, that, the two of you do not seem to be at all on the same terrain of acquaintanceship that I recall you both were a few years ago not to far."

The pink starfish saw the squirrel grasping the information he released and the sponge who raised his eyebrows not understanding a word.

"Robert my dear, how silly of me. I forgot that you do not comprehend this high-level of terminology I use. What I mean to say is that, you and Sandy seem to have an element in your relationship that is certainly not friendship as it was a mere few years ago."

The sponge nodded his head.

"So you think me and Sandy aren't friends no more?"

"Of course not, I think rather the contrary. Only that there is obviously another affection other than friendship present in your relation to one another."

SpongeBob absolutely disliked theses weird Patrick moments. Every time his pink friend became this philosophical, intellectual, analytical character; the people around him in that moment suffered somehow.

"Y'all have no business meddling into things that are of none of your concern."

The starfish actually felt a stab at his heart.

"Indeed. I do not have any business meddling into things that are of none of my concern however that would only apply to an individual who did not know you two for a number of years like I have. I only wish to help."

"Well maybe ya' help ain't needed."

The sponge's response was more liked than Sandy's.

"Why do you wanna help us so badly ?"

Patrick placed his tea cup down

"I see the sensual tension as well as conflicting emotions between you two and I wish to ease the drama that will surely follow unless, it has already began?"

.

.

Needless to say, Patrick shouldn't have been so blunt, even if his actions were intrinsic.

Sandy rubbed her forehead attempting to relieve negative thought and to ignore the light rose colour of her cheeks. The sponge on the other hand sat on the floor still conscious while blinking rapidly. Some things that Patrick said might have been true.

"I think I should be on my way."

"Patrick, I think you should rephrase your words better."

The starfish bowed his head.

"You are correct Ms. Cheeks. It is amoral as well as unethical of me to use lexicons that poor Robert is not aware of."

"You know that's not what I meant."

Patrick swivelled his body from where he was sitting so that his wide legs were no longer underneath the picnic table. With his black sometimes dark grayish green eyes with no irises, he looked at the twenty-five year old female squirrel who had an IQ rivalling his and shook his head. He arced his head to look at the twenty-six year old male sponge who had successfully passed high school and college. He shook his head again.

_'Even I must say this mentally for I fear the wrath of the female mammal. How long must these adolescent-like adults be oblivious to such feelings?'_

.

.

"You both find each other pleasing, do you not?"

"Whatcha mean by that Patrick?"

Patrick sighed. He didn't really want to put his best friend on the hot seat first.

"Mr. SquarePants, do you deny that Sandy is incredibly attractive?"

"Of course not."

The answer rushed out of the sponge's lips at such a speed that he had to place his hand on his mouth, mortified he was that the female in question heard that his response. The female in question's cheeks began to burn a rosy pink once more.

"And you Ms. Cheeks, do deny the dazzling blueness of my yellow companion's eyes."

"I don't. I think there-"

She stopped herself there.

"What do ya' question's have to do with anythin'?"

"Friendship is the relationship between two individuals where mutual understanding is shared alongside other virtues."

"And?"

"I don't recall physical attributes being involved."

That shut her mouth.

.

.

The sponge timidly spoke.

"Um, not that I doubt your intelligence buddy, but if it was true what ever you think is true or is actually true? Then, how are you super duperly sure?"

"Good question Robert. You have realised that one cannot go around making unbelievable claims simply without producing evidence. Around three weeks before or so, I have been producing detailed observations on your actions."

"So y'all have been spying on us?"

"I would hardly call it spying when all my observations have been made with me in the presence of you both."

She poked her tongue in her cheek and blew hot air out of her pink nose.

"Truthfully my companions, My assumptions are most likely correct and I believe that I should have feared this sooner"

The sponge scratched his head.

"You've lost me Pat."

Sandy squinted at the star.

"Explain further."

The intellectual starfish sighed knowing that this was not easy.

"You are both in middle state of denial yet acceptance towards your feelings for one another. It is a traumatising state to be in, yes, I know."

The star walked away to the exit hoping he said enough for the two to come to terms with one another. Problem was the two couldn't even look at one another.

"Wait a cotton pickin' minute. Your assumptions Patrick may have been formed from your perceptions of the things you might have seen or heard. I'm sorry but I don't believe you Mr. know-it-all."

"Yeah buddy, how can you really know? I got it! Maybe you saw us hugging last week."

A nerve was hit.

_'Do my two companion's take me for a fool?'_

.

.

The sea star halted his steps towards the exit.

"Fine. Fine then Sandra and Robert. I will explain my findings that you two may find truthful and divulging."

"Bring it."

Patrick took out his notepad filled with preciously admired academics from his green shorts pocket and flipped it to the pages relevant to this 'Spandy' situation as he liked to call it.

"The sentiment between the two of you is stronger than friendship. SpongeBob was and is likely the first one that developed this,"

The sponge looked down to the floor.

"Robert, my friend. I must say that you are infatuated with Sandy more than ever now. Any interaction she makes with another male that is muscular or specifically a red lobster that I shall not be naming, you seem to become immensely jealous and put on performance quite extravagant to capture her intention."

Sandy caught a nostalgic feel of 1999 when SpongeBob overdid the 'ripped pants' joke.

"It can be argued that you resemble of hopeless Romeo when Sandy's undivided attention does not go your way."

The sponge didn't know what he could say to that.

"Moreover, if you would be willing to be more honest with yourself, you too Sandra should know that you have showed signs to my fellow companion that seem to be away from the friend zone. I am quite certain that your affections grew a few years after Robert's,"

The squirrel in question bit her lip in worry but still held the façade of defiance.

"Ms. Cheeks, you seem to have the gazing 'infection' that I have also to Mindy. Even when minutes ago I asked you the blueness of my acquaintance's eyes, you stopped yourself from giving your opinion on them,"

The squirrel looked down to the floor also.

"There have been many occasions when you kept on murmuring the word blue without realising and it can be argued that it is simply an aspect of him you admire but I know that is not the case. When he stares back at you, you become shy and start to stutter which is definitely not part of your characteristic that I have come to know. This month I can say that you resemble a love-struck Juliet."

.

.

The star saw the frequent stares they gave each other before averting their eyes elsewhere. He decided now, he needed to leave.

He neared the door and the after nearly closing it he let his head enter in as he felt in his heart and not his remarkable yet due to the 'brain coral' that he had to voice some words of friendly, heartfelt advice.

"Sandra, Robert. Truthfully, I could give so much more evidence but to to some extent I don't care. I am more worried about your conflicting sentiments which seem to be creating painful boundaries between the two of you."

.

.

The door closed, signalling that Patrick had indeed left the tree dome of to where only Neptune knew.

The squirrel spoke.

"SquarePants?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I think we gotta find Patrick's real head."

"...I don't think so."

The squirrel looked at him in disbelief. The sponge didn't meet her stare. He finished his sentence instead.

"I don't think we do, I think we need to."

Looks like some people couldn't handle the truth. More like they couldn't handle a meddlesome friend who knew the truth.

Author's note: Please REVIEW! Constructive Criticism and advice is always welcomed.

Sneak peek: He leaned down again, deeply wanting to take advantage of the moment again.


	45. Friendship

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes: **SpongeBob and Sandy in character in such a situation as I've put them in was so not easy. Truthfully, I kind of thought at the beginning that SIXTY shots would draw attention but not as much as this '198', THANK YOU! Enjoy (I hope)!

**Title:** Friendship

* * *

><p>His bubble helmet (with the water spilt everywhere) lay forgotten on the grass. Unneeded for what he was about to do, what he did but more specifically what he did to her that she was now doing to him. To conclude, the bubble helmet was not needed for what they were both doing.<p>

Her glass of orange juice (broken in pieces) lay forgotten on the floor. Unneeded for what for what he did to her, for what he just did that lead her to respond back and do exactly what he was doing to her. To conclude, the glass of orange juice was not needed for what they were both doing to each other.

.

.

It seemed as if time had purposely slowed down for them. As if time had gone on a break for an hour when really it had only been twelve seconds, twelve long seconds that could easily be argued as twenty by an eye witness present.

The male initiator broke apart slowly (and unwillingly) first because the realisation of his impulsive actions arrived to him as guilt. He looked to the female that he had his way with and felt shameful. The man's mind would not erase the sound that occurred when he pulled apart, had it been that wet, warm and soft? His mind answered 'yes'. The yellow sponge still had the nerve to look at her: the visible pink blush on her cheeks, the half-lidded brown eyes and the heavy rising of her chest. He accessed his will-power to not stare at her lips; those dangerously alluring lips that would cause him to commit the crime again.

.

.

He felt the need to ask an important question. To ask her if all that had happen was actually real and that it wasn't a vivid dream because it had happen to him before.

"S-sandy? Did we j-just, I mean, it was me that, w-what I mean to say is that I- " Asked the yellow man hesitantly.

"Kissed me?"

"Dream wasn't it a?"

She could make out easily what he was saying.

"It wasn't a dream. I-It was real, we kissed...each other" she hesitantly said.

_'Dang it! Now I'm stuttering like a fool'_

She swiftly turned her whole body away from him; the sponge, the sponger that started it all and finished it. The brown coloured squirrel found it unbelievable, completely unbelievable that she responded so, so eagerly. Being the strongest critter in the city, she could have easily pushed SpongeBob off like he was nothing but a slice of cheese. She easily could have, she thought that she should have but she didn't; and that caused guilt. Were they friends? Did this change everything? Why did he kiss her? Why did she allow him too? All these worries stemmed up in her throbbing head.

.

.

Technically, due to their age, they were both adults so any business that occurred between them was their's however, if it was possible to set aside that fact, the sponge and squirrel appeared like sixth graders who had just gotten their first kiss. The fiddling of the thumbs, the staring at the sky, the secretive shy glances at each other and the gaze at the ground as if it was the most glorious thing on earth. So maybe it was both of their first kiss. It made sense to think that way because as adults, couldn't they brush the whole action under the rug and move on from the guilt? Obviously not. They were friends, the greatest one at that and the kiss probably made them feel awkward, incredibly so as it was most certainly not a butterfly kiss or a quick flirtatious peck for two seconds; it was tripled that times two. A provoking thought within the sponge and squirrel told them both that if it was not for the sponge's need for water then twelve seconds would have definitely been longer.

.

.

Naturally, being adults with more developed functions in their body than a sixth grader, their minds assaulted them both with the sensuous moment their lips met. They both found it futile to erase the image because it had been downloaded and turned into a virus.

_'It's just the way he did it, I'm sure of it. It's just that is took me by surprise, I mean I wasn't expecting his lips to be so warm, so so warm and firm and tasting like...I better not go there'_

His actions did take the squirrel by surprise. A delightful surprise if she was brave enough to admit but nevertheless a surprise. All she remembers was hearing his helmet hit the grass, feeling his tasteful lips that reminded her of honey or some syrup (she couldn't remember at the top of her head) and the glass of orange juice slipping out of her fingers. She knew that he started it but she couldn't help wonder if she started him off by doing something.

Sandy felt his penetrating gaze on her. Whether it was poor judgement or curiosity she turned her head to look at him.

.

_'Stupid SpongeBob, what the heck have you done! Yes it felt good, the best sensation in the world but she's your friend...were not dating or lovers. It's not her fault, it's mine, mine, mine. I had bad bodily control over myself as she bit her...lip. Oh, how did I lose so much control over that action, what was I thinking?'_

The sponge clearly remembers that he threw his water helmet to the ground and that he practically held her face in his hand and planted one on her, quite firmly if he was brave enough to admit. He just couldn't take all the small actions the squirrel did that made him go weak in the knees.

The sponge finally gained the courage to look at her and a second later she was staring back. He felt his walls crumbling. He licked his lips so he could begin to give a sincere apology that the squirrel clearly deserved but once licking his lips he lost all track of what was on his mind and licked them again, surprised that the taste of her lips was still present. Sandy did not fail to miss this and briefly thought on syrup that had to be his taste, her brainstorm was cut short.

"D-do you don't hate me?"

Sandy felt that the sponge was giving himself too much of a hard time.

"Heck no! SpongeBob, looky 'ere, you kissed me and I kissed back. It happened and we can't go ride on a seahorse back in time an' change that. These things...happen."

"They do?"

"C'mon, we ain't the only friends in the world that have done something out of the friend zone."

When he thought about it...

"Yeah, your right Sandy. There's bound to be plenty of friends in the world who have kissed each other."

"Surely, and they won't feel guilty 'cause their friends." she added.

"Just friends."

"Yea, just friends who happened to kissed each other."

"Like us." the sponge smiled at the ground not wanting Sandy to witness it. If she knew what he was thinking...

"Yea, like us." the squirrel replied in quite a nostalgic tone.

Author's note: I feel better that I have now REVISED this chapter. I had to think in their character, though some parts tended to be out of character. Please REVIEW! Constructive Criticism and advice is always welcomed.


	46. Insanity

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes:** This chapter is kind of serious. The theme is just the extremes some people can go to for the one they greatly adore or admire. Thanks for the reviews (200 and over) and enjoy!

**Title:** Insanity

* * *

><p>She bit her lip tightly and gave out her last plea, relying on the bitter, cracked, frustrated emotion that was seeping of of her mouth.<p>

"Please Doctor Jim, Please! Let me see him, I-I got a bad bad feelin' that, that he's hurt 'cause of me."

Jim shook his head.

"Madam, that's irrational thinking. His injuries are critical, yes that is true but you are not the reason to blame. I'm sorry to say this again,"

_'For the fifth time'_ the male doctor irritably thought.

"But only his immediate family can enter in his room. No friends no matter how close are allowed whatsoever."

Her face expression was the description of despair.

"His immediate family live hours away from Bikini Bottom!"

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I need to go unless-"

"I'm his wife."

The squirrel words came out of her lips like a hurried wind before she could even contemplate them in thought.

"His wife?"

"Y-Y'all heard me. November 2009, our wedding was held, where a large number of citizens in this city came."

Sandy had a brief flashback of her and SpongeBob's un-marvellous marriage misadventures which took place just a few months ago.

"Holy shrimp! Yes, I remember, the wedding where the light crashed onto the stage...I, I apologize Ms. SquarePants. Of course you may enter in."

.

.

It was absolutely necessary for the squirrel to take one brief glance away from the sponge. The way he was just knocked out in fantasy land didn't look at at all appealing to her as the sponge resembled something else too.

_'This ain't right. Every fiber of ma' being is tellin' me that this whole fiasco is my fault, I know it is, I just know it is'_

.

.

Love is known as the most powerful, gigantic emotion that makes individuals do the most craziest things. The local porous yellow sponge resident of Bikini Bottom was arguably the most affectionate citizen in the whole city-he was obviously one of the individuals affected by love; especially by his crush on the only female rodent that resided in the city. His crush was going to get him killed one day. Without using his common sense, the sponge instantly agreed on any unbelievably dangerous stunts just to be near her, impress her and amaze her. Naive in nature the sponge was as well as insane by this certain eye-catching influence on him.

.

.

'_Here he comes now'_ thought SpongeBob bitterly.

"Wow! I'm impressed Don, I mean that was just, just awesome! Don't ya' think SpongeBob?"

She nudged the sponge in his side to hear his response. The sponge cleared his throat, removing the jealous sentiment inside of him that Sandy absolutely adored Don.

"Oh, erm, yeah that was some totally gnarly waves Don."

"Little man, er, I was snow boarding not surfing, heh."

The squirrel also let out a giggle at the yellow's wrong terminology.

"Oh, SpongeBob you kidder. Ain't he the funniest guy you ever met?"

The sponge followed on from her by laughing except that a negative thought still stayed in his mind.

_'Kidder, joker, funny. That's all I'll ever be to Sandy, I'll never be a man in her eyes if I don't do something extreme like: Larry, Don or those other guys. I've gotta amaze her, do crazy stuff'_

With that thought into the funny sponge's head, he put it into practise.

.

.

"I'm not so sure about that. I don't think y'all should go on the Sand Mountain slope, go on Guppy Mount."

The sponge felt a stab at his ego

"Don is experienced, he's a proffesiona-"

The sponge raised his hand to halt her speaking.

"Sandy, Sandy, Sandy. I'm a man, I know what I'm doin."

"Oh really? Well as a man, y'all ain't thinkin' very..."

The yellow Bikini Bottomite was deaf to her words as he was already on his way to riding the most dangerous and extreme slope. May Neptune have mercy on his soul.

.

.

He kept his attention on: making her laugh, smile, amazed, worried and impressed. However he forgot to pay attention on himself

"Wow SpongeBob! You ride that...SPONGEBOB!"

"Huh?"

He arced his head around and saw her petrified expression. His body closed up. His eyes closed. There was no time in the universe to avoid it. Nervously he waited for the impact that was a coming.

. . .

The jagged, edgy, icicles on the wall, were leaving stained traces that were: deep, dark and red. The sponge was unconscious by now. When slammed against a wall like that it was possible to stay alive, I mean awake.

Don the Whale gave out a low whistle representing his thoughts as well as Sandy's worried confirmation.

_'There was no way the small dude gonna survive that'_

.

.

After thirty minutes of dead silence, the squirrel could finally see blue irises becoming revealed.

Sandy let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding when his eyes were beginning to flicker.

"Your awake! Thank Neptune! I thought that, I really thought that t-this time-"

"Sandy? I'm in a bed? Where am I?" The sponge groggily replied.

He was utterly confused with his surroundings.

"The hospital,"

She sniffed.

"Y'all did have me worried sick! You only had a forty-percent survival rate! Forty! Theses days you get me chocked up more an' more I don't think ma' heart can take it."

The sponge examined Sandy's facial features closely and without getting distracted he could see signs of watery red eyes.

_'She's been crying?'_

"Sandy. H-have you been crying?"

She sniffed and turned to look away from him.

"I don't really see the point in denyin' it now,"

She sat back in her chair not realising she had stood up when she was shouting.

"Why do y'all do this? I mean out of us two, I am the crazy one who does the stunts. You always had the common sense not to do the extremest things an' try an' persuade me not to."

_'That was before I had to prove myself to you'_

"Is it the thrill? 'Cause I've been there but even I know ma' limits. Is, is just worth it? Throwin' away everythin' makin' it all right and-"

He rose up from his lying position on the uncomfortable hospital bed.

"No Sandy, it ain't, OUCH!"

Vibrations of pain signalled throughout his body like the vibrations of noise bells gave out in a parish.

"Lie down again! Your body ain't ready for such actions yet."

The sponge could finally see the consequences of his irrational actions. Instead of an amazed and impressed Sandy, he got a tense, apprehensive one that was still on the verge of a breakdown at any moment. Nearly losing a friend did that to you.

She was about to envelop him in a hug but she restrained, afraid of causing pain instead of comfort.

The sponge held his hand in hers as it seemed to be the bodily movement he was able to do. He saw a bit of assurance upon her face.

.

He smiled and then gulped deeply due to his mysterious thought.

He couldn't help or control the morbid, sick opinion that passed through his head.

_'Worth it'_

_._

It was pure insanity in his mind.

Author's Note: ...Even I'm shocked that I wrote this. Constructive criticism and advise is always welcomed.


	47. Sabotage

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes: **Well I think it's about time we know about SpongeBob's true side when he's jealous. Enjoy!

**Title:** Sabotage

* * *

><p>She covered the phone so the other person on the line couldn't hear her sigh.<p>

"C'mon Sanna. I didn't know you hated those things, If I knew then you'd know I'd neva give ya' those things."

"Then why did ya'? I was tryin' to help ya' with Jolie." It more said as a shout then a question.

"I was listenin' to the short yellow square dude who knows ya' really well. I wanted to thank y'all."

"Wait a cotton pickin' minute. SpongeBob? He's the one who told you?"

"That's his name? This city 'ere is sure-"

"Stick to the issue John! Was it him, the blue eyed yellow sponge?"

"Yup, that's the one...hello? Sanna, you there?"

_'That schemin' sabotagin' sponge did all this? He is so gonna get a talkin' to'_

_._

_._

"SquarePants! You betta not take one step forwards to the exit if y'all know what's good for ya'?"

Her tone held no room for excuses yet the sponge still thought he could be a qualifier.

"But Gary has his flea check up at the vet at two."

_'He's lying to me without stutterin' now.'_

"Gary's check was last week Thursday at three."

_'Barnacles! She accompanied me to the vet last week, think SpongeBob, think.'_

"Er, Mr. Krabs is probably wondering where I am so I betta head down to the Krusty Krab before-"

She cut him off easily.

"It's Sunday. The Krusty doesn't and hasn't opened on Sunday. Got any more excuses?"

The sponge looked down at the grass in shame and shook his head.

.

.

"Whatya playin' SpongeBob. John is may friend, a good friend from Houston where I grew up."

"I thought you grew up in Texas?"

"Texas is a state SpongeBob and Houston is a city that...What is goin' on with mean not stickin' to the issue? Why did you instruct John to buy those things? Y'know very well what they remind me of and why I hate 'em."

The sponge sunk lower on Sandy's bench, not liking the memories of what he did come to surface.

.

.

Flashback:

Sandy hated the flowers; cypress'. They symbolised death and mourning, the perfect combination to remind her of her aunt who passed away recently.

"Hey lil square dude."

The sponge hestitantly replied. "Hel-lo John."

"That's a funny way of sayin' your greetings. Anyway, I need ya' help. Sandy's a wonderful girl and I need a way to tell. I thought flowers would be good an' I've heard that your a good flower pickin' guy."

"So,"

"So what type flower do I need to get her?"

"Cypress'. She'll love those. Their star shaped and red."

"Thanks."

_'Sandy hates those flowers, she'll hate me when she find out...Wait a minute! I'm not giving the flower to her, Jim is.'_

.

Sandy hate mayonnaise. She had a really bad childhood experience with the well-loved sauce.

"Once again I am in need of your help square dude. Apparently Sandy said she hated flowers when I presented it to her an' well I think her twistin' my behind meant she was mad."

The sponge was starting to feel guilty out of his previous actions.

"H-how could I offer you my aid?"

"Favourite food? What does she like down 'ere."

The sponge could easily say 'BonBons'. Sandy was absolutely crazy about those succulent chocolate balls. Though he did know the very thing she hated was mayo-

"Bonnaise?"

"I don't understand ya'"

"Mayonnaise, she, er, really loves that creamy white sauce."

"Thanks again. I've got a good feelin' this time"

His 'feelin'' was going to be removed from his body after he presented the jar of mayonnaise to her.

.

"I don't get it. Nothing y'all said worked."

"I-I don't get it either."

The sponge did get it.

"There has to be somethin', anythin'! Sanna never been this mad before at me, I'm the girl practically loves me more than her brother Randy but I guess anyone would if they had a twin as annoyin an' aggravatin' as him."

_'Sanna! He calls her Sanna, it just ain't fair. He can't possibly just be all close close to Sandy and just have his way'_

"There might be one thing b-but I might back fire..."

"Tell me, it might work."

_'I should tell him it won't, I should but I can't'_

The sponge was beginning to hate himself. He hated how it had become too easy to sabotage John's relationship with Sandy just by misguiding him on this things the female squirrel liked.

.

.

"Well? I'm waitin' for a reply."

The sponge gulped and unleashed his thoughts.

"I-I just don't think that you and John s-suit each other."

"Suit?"

"I'm just looking out for you. You and John shouldn't er, hang out with each other so much. I mean we haven't played karate in a long time or performed a science experiment or even gone to the moon, I read on Science is cool magazine that the temperature is warmer again."

She gave out a loud laugh that confused and frightened the sponge.

_'Has she lost it? Is my time coming closer?'_

_._

_._

"My, my, my. I've heard of this but never have I seen it."

"Seen what?" He asked.

She rose out of her bench and crossed to the other and sat in front of him with her legs on either side of the bench.

"A blue-eyed sponge, green with envy." There was a spark in her eyes and SpongeBob didn't fail to miss it.

The sponge had no control over himself as his whole face redden like a ripe tomato. He was caught and exposed.

'So that

"A-are you insinuating that,"

She shook her head and leaned up two inches closer to the sponge. She caught sight of the sweat that was forming on the sponge's brow.

"I ain't insinuatin', I'm statin' that y'all is more jealous than a bull's partner gone off with a coyote."

_'How does she figure out these things?'_

"I'm not j-jealous."

The squirrel's all-knowing grin widened.

_'Denial always comes first'_

"Are too."

The sponge watched the development of he wide grin, transforming into a smug smile.

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

The sponge rapidly place his hands on his mouth.

"I don't think we need to say anythin' more."

"Y-you tricked me! You used the psychological reverse magic thingy."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"It's called reverse psychology SpongeBob but that's beside the point. You sabotaged poor John who happened to be a very decent guy over this 'suitin' nonsense,"

"All I wanna know is why? The real truth. Has he hurt you somehow?"

"No."

_'Yes!'_ his mind replied.

"Did he insult you?"

"No."

_'By having his hand around your waist he did'_

"Then, what's up? This ain't like you...I just don't understand why y'all jealous or mad at him enough to sabotage him. He's a good guy that''s-"

"That's it!"

"What's it?" she asked.

"John's a good guy. A good guy you seem to really like an' all and, and I just can't, I-"

"You?" she offered.

"I don't know why but...I just don't like it. Him talking to you, hugging or laughing besides you. I don't like it, I just don't like it."

He looked up at her trying to justify his actions if it was possible.

"I had to do something, anything. Something to break you two apart. I never realised that things would get a little serious."

Another guy in close relation to Sandy by friendship unsettled the sponge greatly. Larry was already set on stealing her, Don the Whale never stopped in quest in wooing her and now this guy John, a beaver out of nowhere, that happens to be Sandy's best ever friend from Texas or Houston. Where did it leave him, her first ever friend under the sea?

.

.

"Are y'all gonna apologize to him."

He nodded his head.

"It is the mature, adult thing to do. John is a good guy."

"Are you at least one bit regretful in your actions."

"I, I now realise the errors of my ways but if I had the chance to go back, I don't think I would have done anything different."

She didn't reply or nod to his response. The sponge was forced to endure her non-verbal communication for a few minutes.

.

.

The sponge swore to Krabby patties that he saw a glimpse of a smile on her face.

The Texan female raised herself out of her bench and slowly yet steadily made her way into her house tree home. She paused in her footsteps and arced her head ninety degrees.

"...Y'know SpongeBob, y'all got yourself worked up over nuthin'. I'm not surprised John couldn't figure out your extrinsic intentions, I love the guy but he ain't the brightest bulb in Houston."

The sponge felt his heart string being pulled at the way she said the word love.

She continued walking even slower now as there was still something she wanted to say.

"Not that it is any of ya' business but John came down 'ere to ask for a favour."

"A favour?"

"Mmhmm. He just wanted to practise how to treat a girl right on a special kind of date and for some advice on how to ask his girlfriend to marry him."

There was relief in his soul.

"So you and John were only friends?"

"Always have been and will be. Is that a problem?"

"No, no, I, er I just thought that, um-"

"I know, and I'm starting to speculate that the 'suitin' thing was the actual issue 'ere."

For some reason, the sponge felt really safe in his bubble helmet. He could imagine that Sandy's brown eyes were definitely not pent rating into his blue ones.

"Sayin nuthin', uh?"

The sponge still avoided her 'penetrating' eyes as he did feel extremely bad that he took advantage of John for nothing and that the relationship between John and Sandy was nothing; they were just friends.

"Well, I guess I'mma be a little saboteur of my own. sabotagin' of my own to find out the real truth to the 'suitin' idea."

She entered in side her home (which happened to be the actual tree in the dome) and before shutting the door, left the sponge to contemplate her next words.

Her devious smile on her gave the sponge chills as well as make his hear beat at her prettiness.

"Asides the fact I know where you live, I know what Gary's favourite food is in the world, an' I know what Patrick's is too. They both happen to be your friends for a long time who surely know all your secrets."

"W-hat are you trying to say?"

Her smile softened.

"Either you tell me what the real reason to ya' actions were or the two perfectly shaped krabby patties in ma' fridge...get it. I'll give you thirty minutes to make a decision."

The door shut.

_'Dear Neptune...'_

The sponge now knew what sabotaging was all about.

Author's Note: I like this chapter. For those who liked the 'Resolving' chapter (45) as it was, sorry but I am planning on making improvements to it as I feel another idea would be so much better. Constructive criticism and advise is always welcomed.

READ THIS: The 130th reviewer as 'SLY 123', so they choose their decision for the 48th chapter and put an interesting argument for the 49th which is meant to be a chapter they would like continued. What is happening now is that for the 49th chapter I will be holding a poll where you fanfiction users can vote out of 4/5 choices on which chapter you would like continued. The one with the most votes by NEXT Friday wins! HAPPY VOTING!


	48. Hug

Disclaimer: I do not own SpongeBob SquarePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephan Hilenburg.

Notes: This story can be seen as a continuation to the chapter Insanity. SLY 123 was the winner and this user has chosen the title 'hug'. Thank you for your wonderful reviews!

Title: Hug

* * *

><p>It could be argued that the infamous sponge and famous squirrel of Bikini Bottom were huggaholics, however that was just a point of view observed from a bias viewpoint and not thoroughly analysed. Firstly, what is a hug? A hug is where two individuals are in close proximity with one another and their arms are around each others; neck, back or waist. Hugs occurred frequently between friends and SpongeBob and Sandy certainly fit into that 'friendship' category, so surely they would hug frequently and have the ability to radiate various emotions of: joy, pain, excitement, grief, love and hate through their connection, because that was just the power a hug possessed.<p>

.

.

_'She can't cling on you forever' _his mind told him.

"Sandy-" The sponge said softly.

"No." She voiced out the two lettered quietly yet fiercely.

"But-"

"I'm not lettin' go!"

'Not again_' _her thoughts proclaimed.

She tightened her hold on the yellow sponge's back to reinforce her verbal statement.

It arose quickly in his head that he was in quite a predicament. Sandy Cheeks, sitting on his bed had been clutching on him for thirty minutes with out the intent of releasing him at all. It seemed as if he would be late for work with an excuse that Mr. Krabs would with out a doubt misunderstand completely.

.

.

She was attached to him as if they were conjoined twins at birth. Sandy had nestled herself so closely into the sponge to the extent that there was no visible gap between them. Her head was resting on his shoulder and it would remain there.

_''She always give me the best hug. It's probably because she's warm, really warm, really really warm, really, really, really...Stop that train of thought! Focus SpongeBob, focus! Something has made Sandy more emotional than usual and as her friend I have got to work it out.'_

The yellow Bikini Bottomite thought about this week and what had happened specifically to him that was causing such a warm reaction (that wasn't all that bad) from Sandy.

_'Today is Friday. It will be Gary's birthday in a few months, er, I got released from the hospital this Monday and I was instructed on bed rest. On Saturday which is today, the doctor said my injuries should be fine and that I could go back in society and work and...oh. Today's the day I can got out' _

He remembers the huge and loud argument between Sandy and the nurses and doctors at the Bikini Bottom hospital when they claimed that SpongeBob was fit enough to be at home again on bed rest. She was absolutely livid! In reality, the doctors did say he could go to work on Thursday but with Sandy on him like at hawk; it was obvious that that was not going to happen.

_'Now that I think about it, she's been practically living in my pineapple house with me this week. Feeding me, caring for me, reading to me and even giving Gary his walks. How did I not realise this?'_

The sponge claimed he did not realise the impact of the comfort and care Sandy had given him this week however, why would it be strange to receive such close attention and affection from your one and only crush? Wouldn't it be a dream come true that you would not want to examine?

.

.

The squirrel from Houston felt some elements of their physical intimacy being taken away. This all occurred when the sponge's arms became loose at her back and he placed them on her shoulders. This action of his made her remove her head that was comfortably resting on his shoulders to look at him, in addition to that by looking at him she could see there was a question burning deep inside of the sponge.

"All this over protectiveness Sandy, it's because of the accident, right?"

He cut straight to the point, and was digging out the problem.

"Everything is 'cause of the accident."

"Explain further."

She raised her brow.

"Are y'all seriously? Can you really question ma' over protectiveness when I still remember the critical state you were in? Those, those, statistics voiced by everyone that you'd only have a forty percent chance, the lifeless of your body, I, I cant get it out ma' head. I j-j-j-"

He gripped her shoulders tighter to erase the oncoming thoughts of his past that were about to make an appearance in her mind. It work as it made her look at him instead of the bed.

_'Oh Barnacles, those eyes. What have I done?'_

It hurt. It hurt him. It him physically and emotionally to see the panic and terror that was embedded in her chocolate brown eyes when she stared at him. He closed his eyes trying to be in her shoes that day, he was disappointed as well as guilty in himself that he had caused all this trauma for her that day.

His arms that were on her shoulders, immediately found her waist and pulled her in for another hug. A different hug this time, this was a hug containing: regret, apologetic and forgiveness all from the sponge.

He was going to say something.

"Don't say anythin'. I can feel what your tellin' me."

He then decided not to.

The hug offered the whole package of comfort and consultation where when said with words would be insufficient.

.

.

He opened the door to his house that led the way outside.

"I'm lettin' you go now. You gotta remember not to squat with your spurs on."

He winked at her.

"I'll try."

He heard a growl that came from the squirrel and rephrased his entire sentence.

"I mean, I will. I will most defiantly remember not to squat with my spurs on Ma'am, but er, I don't have any spurs."

She rolled her eyes and restrained the giggle that wanted to come out, she still gave him some credit for managing to put on humorous aspect to such a situation.

SpongeBob took a step out the door and felt the warm sizzling rays of the sun, giving a golden glow to his much needed yellow spongy skin.

_'It feels good to be outside'_

He looked back inside and stepped forwards into his house with his arms stretched out wide.

Sandy the Squirrel raised an eyebrow in question even though she knew what he wanted.

"Please?"

She allowed a small smile to grace her face.

"Ain't y'all worried that I'm never gonna let you go?"

He grinned.

"I'll risk it."

The sun, a radiant star did give the sponge a wondrous positive feel of balminess but then again, his hug with Sandy held an ethereal sensation of affectionate warmth, that warmed him to his very core. Aww, ain't the the power of hugs amazing.

A/N: I so NEED a hug now. I've got some questions for you wonderful readers. Q1) Sandy Cheeks is a Texan girl from Houston so if she was to be in human form, do you think she would be light skinned in colour OR dark/tanned skinned?

Q2) Also, if Sandy Cheeks was in human form, then do you think she would have blond hair (During AlantisPantis, she chose to be smart rather than pretty and her pretty self had blonde hair) OR would Sandy be a brunette? Thanks for reading. Constructive criticism and advice is welcomed _chez moi_.


	49. Hanakotoba

Disclaimer: I do not own SpongeBob SquarePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephan Hilenburg.

Warning: It's a really, really LOONG one. I don't know how I did it but I wrote A LOT, too much I think but oh well.

Notes: This story can be seen as the 'futuristic' sequel to the chapters Flowers and Message. The poll is now closed as Flowers won by one vote higher. Thank you for your amazing reviews and responses!

Title: Hanakotaba

* * *

><p>"In my heart you stay, I always think about you everyday, be with me and let's...run away? Ugh! I'd better go back to writing a haiku 'cause rhymin' seems to hate me and make me sound so suckish."<p>

Stephan flopped ungraciously onto his bed whilst throwing his crushed and crumpled lines of poetry into his bin, not caring one bit that the paper had not entered into the target die to the overflowing bin of 'suckish' poetry.

"Wait a minute-"

Stephan the handsome teenage hybrid sat up in his bed.

"I ain't no quitter, I just have to seek guidance from a man who knows how to woo a woman right."

He groaned. The hybrid was considered to be a young man since he was only fifteen years old and a quarter (his mother thought differently) so therefore his father Robert was the man in the house which at least some decent experience where he could ask help from.

"Dear Neptune, give my Dad so good wisdom on the art of 'wooing' right now 'cause he's my only hope."

.

.

Stephan walked smoothly into the kitchen and sat down on a chair at the dinning table opposite his Dad. The teenage amalgam opened his mouth and voiced out a long sigh; his father did not react. Stephan again sighed out loud making sure this time that his shoulders sank down in despair.

_'I don't get, why ain't he responding? Every time ma' twin sisters Savannah and Samantha pull one on him like this, he'll always ask what's wrong.'_

_._

_._

_'Nice try Stef'_

It was tempting to laugh at his son's performance however the sponge knew that if he did, then he would blow his cover. He settled for grinning instead since he was reading the $2.00 Bikini Times so his grin was concealed under the newspaper.

The only reason SpongeBob could admit that his two daughters Savannah and Samantha could persuade anything out of him was not only due to their adorable seven year old and a half features but their credible chocolate brown eyes inherited from their mother.

The yellow forty-something sponge folded his newspaper and looked directly at his son who possessed his sea sky blue eyes.

"Is something the matter?"

"Finally! Yes, yes there is kind of something, troubling me greatly...It's um, well, y'know er-"

"About a girl?"

"Yes! Huh?"

Stephan squinted his cerulean eyes at his dad.

"How'd you figure out so quickly that my dilemma is about a girl? If hypothetically it was I mean."

SpongeBob SquarePants shook his head as his descendant look at the sink as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Son, your volumes of poetry are overfilling all the bins in the house. You've been frustrated all week and emotionally worn out; this is what we call love sickness that is caused by a pretty girl we men want."

_'Maybe my Dad ain't so clueless in this love business'_

"_Is is that obvious?"_

_The yellow sponge nodded._

"Okay, okay, you caught me. There is this special girl at school who is a looker dad and when I say looker I mean as cute as a possum."

The dad chuckled.

"_Anything about her that's affecting you greatly?"_

"You see, I-I er, I kind of desire her; a lot and-."

Robert widened his eyes in shock and immediately stood up.

_'Jumpin' Jellysih! It's time! My son is maturing and beginning to have those urges and I guess I'm going to have to give him the talk'_

Stephan raised a brow at his father's weird actions. His brow raised even further (if it was possible) when he saw his father sat down again after having gone to the fridge to place down two items on the table; a pink ice-ringed doughnut and a banana.

SpongeBob's panicked thoughts spread wide in his mind_ 'I can't do this, I can't do this. Don't they teach him this stuff at school? Having the talk to myself was traumatising, how can I do this to my own son?'_

In that moment, fatherly instinct rushed though his core providing an assuring ultimatum of decisions _'I am a father and I need to fulfil my role in my son's growing life. He needs this information.'_

"You are a growing boy now, no. You are maturing and becoming a healthy red-blooded young man and you must know the difference into these...urges."

The hybrid was perplexed at his dad's unnatural deep, firm and serious tone.

"You must have known that a male and female have a different and complex anatomies that can produce-"

Stephan was a remarkably intelligent individual in high school who knew a lot of words he shouldn't. His blood ran cold through his body when he heard the word 'anatomies' and 'produce' because he had heard those two words in a sentence a few months back in health class.

"Stop! Stop, for the love of all that is good in Bikini Bottom, stop!"

"Stephan we're aquatic mammals and we-"

"No, no, no. I don't want to hear it." he cried.

SpongeBob's tone turned to understanding mode "I know your scared but-"

"No!"

"But-"

"No!"

Stephan!"

"No! I've already had the talk months ago at school. In. Health. Class."

Father SpongeBob's mouth formed a perfect 'oh'.

The two minutes of silence between them were unbearable as well as embarrassing.

.

.

"Took me fifteen minutes or more but finally I got these lovely-"

"Thank Neptune your here Mom!"

Sandy felt the crush of her sons arms around her. Her motherly instincts were starting to wake up.

"Steffie?"

"Dad nearly traumatised me. T-that, that, revolting banana and doughnut needs to get decomposed in uncle Patrick's stomach right away."

She turned to look at the accused traumatiser.

"What did y'all do SpongeBob?"

He looked up at her distraught.

"..."

He husband said a spluttered mess.

"I, he, I, the talk, traumatising and weird at eighteen, he said, girl, desire, the body, I thought talk, because desire lead to actions, so the talk."

_'Maybe I should stop leavin' the house for more than fifteen minutes'_

The squirrel massaged her forehead and wondered whether if SpongeBob was one of the kids or her adult husband.

.

.

A feminine laugh erupted out of her and filled the whole kitchen room.

"It ain't funny Ma."

"He's right, it isn't funny Sandy. I could have scarred the poor boy for life."

She wiped a tear.

"C'mon, lighten up you two will ya'. It was all just a misunderstanding, I don't see the need to throw a fit over nuthin'."

The two males turned their head and pouted at her. She closed her eyes that moment and counted to three. SpongeBob's eye colour was beautiful and she could admit it every time but to see it change shades mesmerised and it didn't help that her son had the exact replica as his father.

.

.

She was leaned up against the wall with her arms folded.

"So poems aren't ya' thing Stef. There are more than a hundred ways to ask this special girl on a date, right SpongeBob?"

"Right. You could be her secret admirer for a week and then reveal yourself. Girls love mysteriousness."

Sandy added her idea.

"You could also talk to her face to face an' tell her how you feel. Girls do appreciate honesty."

He contemplate his parents idea, he truly did, it was just that...

"As much as I adore your ideas, I-I just can't go through with 'em. They both have a part where I'll have to talk to her and even when she asks me for a pen in Algebra lessons, I stutter like a fool and sound dumber than a box of rocks."

SpongeBob could easily sympathise with his son to a great extent. He'd been through it before with Sandy, the feeling that whatever you planned wouldn't be good enough or the fear of rejection.

"So, what kind of way would you like to express your feelings?"

"I dunno dad. Maybe through something that has it's own meaning and doesn't require any words verbally, yeah. Something that does all the work and express the words that aren't easy for me to say."

A noglastic theme in the atmosphere hit the two parents which compelled them to stare at one another and simultaneously murmur the word:

"Flowers..."

_'This is awkward' Stephan thought._

He couldn't decipher the meanings of their looks and frankly; he didn't really want to, even though it made him want to get the heck out the kitchen and leave his Ma and Pa alone. The gazing was all too intimate for his taste.

Sandy broke out of it first once noticing her son's discomfort.

"I think flowers are arguably the most beautiful plants in the world, perfect for summin' up any emotion for any occasion or person."

"They also express the things that are hard to say Stef."

"That's great, the problem is ninety-nine percent solved now."

"Ninety-nine?"

"The girl I really is called Momoka and she's from the Japanese societies in the Pacific Ocean. She's got a lot of pride in her culture. If I could present her a flower in a wonderful Japanese fashion then I'm sure she'd give me a chance."

The female mother squirrel leaned off the wall.

"Stefan, did you even research anythin' on Japansec cultural gifts or romance?"

"I did! Honest to Neptune I did. All I could find was this haiku poetry stuff and to be honest I suck at it."

Sandy smiled and opened the door.

"You'll be as fine as gravy when I come back."

.

.

He sounded out the words like they were a magic spell "Ha-na-ko-to-ba?"

His mother nodded.

"Hanakotoba! I remember this, it's the language of flowers specially known in Japan. I'd read thoroughly if I was you son, you don't wanna be sending any kind of message without knowing the meaning of the specific flower you choose." mentioned SpongeBob.

He now had the book in his possession and more enough than money in his piggy bank upstairs. He was set and ready to go.

He stood up and walked past his parents but of course he did not forget his manners.

"Thanks you both."

As the door to the kitchen closed. Sandy was unable to stop her mouth beaming of joy and memories.

"Whatya smiling about Sandra?" Inquired her husband though he did know by his inner memories on why she was smiling.

"Oh, nothing Bob." She waved her hand off and walked her way to him.

She sat comfortably on his lap and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I just feel that history may be repeating in a sense."

"Do tell?"

She grinned wider.

"Flowers, expressing emotions, secretly. Does it ring any bells now?"

"Maybe, that's if you can remember the first flower I gave you Sanna."

"Pink daises." Her answer came quick and correct.

"You really do remember?" his tone sounded a little bit surprised.

She removed her head from his shoulders to stare at him and make him realise the effect he had placed on her since he gave her daises, specifically Pink Daises that Ms. Lily down at the flower shop (where Stephan would be heading soon) had explained years ago what they meant.

"More like I can't forget."

_'You display the meaning of Pink Daises everyday SpongeBob; gentleness, purity and loyalty'_

.

.

"Momoka-chan! Very pretty flowers delivered to you today from a special someone you have not told me about." stated jealously her sister.

Momoka, an extremely pretty creamed coloured sponge rushed down the stairs without stumbling like the average person would. Her older sister had such a loud voice that the citizens in Rock Bottom surely heard.

A/N: Hmm, I wonder where I'll be able to squeeze the ending to this chapter. Hanakotaba is indeed the Japanese form of the language of flowers AND Momoka is a Japanese girl's name meaning a thousand flowers AND Oneesan means big sister. Thanks for reading, constructive criticism and advice is welcomed here.


	50. Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own SpongeBob SquarePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner, the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

Warning: It is T. There is a fight scene but Sandy is Texas tough so don't worry too much.

Replies:

**Amazed:** I finally updated! To answer your other question, my imagination comes from my mind I guess.

**Night-Waker: **In this chapter, you'll find out why I asked the questions and thanks for the response. Don't worry about the son's name, it's Stephan and I chose that name because of it's meaning that reflects SpongeBob's and Sandy's personality, I still understand what you meant.

**Crazy Flyer 3000: **I agree with you, Momoka is a pretty name because it means in Japanese a 'thousand flowers'.

**MysteriousStranger:** I love Japanese culture too. It's a great fact that SpongeBob and Sandy practise Karate which is specifically a Japanese martial art.

**DarkButterfly128:** Yup, it's true, this story is getting finished this year 2012. I definitely will comment when chapter 45 is revised but if you are interested, chapter 11 and 17 are revised in comparison to what I wrote before.

Notes: AU! AU! This chapter is an AU whereby the characters are all human (except for Gary who would still be an animal ("cat") but he's not featured in this chapter). Some of you readers out there might be able to recognise what episode of SpongeBob my ideas and the quotes came from. Thank you for your delightful reviews and responses so enjoy this chapter!

Title: Encounter

* * *

><p>The Purple Clam. That name struck fear into the very hearts of the Bikini Bottomites. Rumours had it, that this guy was the very culprit who stole the prized pink pearl from the Neptunian castle. Others claimed that this beast was the crooked individual who kidnapped cats from Bikini Bottomite owners however, the most shocking report had to be that the Purple Clam was well-known for his weekly female street theft. His actions made the females in this city more perceptive on the streets and petrified as more and more decided to dye their hair another colour for protection. For some disturbing reason that no Bikini Bottom police officer could figure out, each victim he targeted was not only extremely pretty but a brunette with long hair and brown eyes.<p>

.

.

She stepped out of the red city bus and looked at the view before her. The young pretty Texan woman from Houston shielded her chocolate coloured eyes from gleaming rays of the sun as her long brunette tresses in a high ponytail (seemingly as her tail as her brother would say) danced in the wind.

_'Holy Guacamole! This lil' city has the same spittin' image as it's one on the postcards. I guess that travel agency guy wasn't lyin' and tryin' to take all mah money...that punk was still trying to take my number though' _she thought.

The golden bronzed coloured woman purposely decided to move down to the infamous city Bikini Bottom for her scientific career as well as for: adventure, excitement and a huge getaway from those egoistic men and women in her town. Sandra was her name and she was a thrill-seeker, a risk-taker and not to forget an inventor. She needed change, she needed difference in the atmosphere and her gut feeling told her that this aquatic city here would give her that.

.

.

"I urge you young lady, do not to go that way! There is evil afoot." The old man warned.

"Pardon?" the Texan female said.

The elderly man's voice changed into a whisper. He didn't want the customers to hear him.

"There are rumours, terrible rumours of a purple clam. This monster is known to be around those streets at these times."

"Purple-Clam...are y'all pullin' mah tail like you do to the newbies of the city?"

The man shook his head rapidly. "No, no, no! It's real! It's big, purple, strong and dangerous."

Sandra shook her own head because she failed to understand this fear of clams that was programmed into the man.

"I'm sure what y'all believe in is just a superstition. I had one where I came from, all rumours about this big foot guy."

"You don't understand, he's tough. Young girls like you are putting yourselves in big danger."

A nerve was hit when the old man referred to her as a 'young girl'. She was a woman, and

a strong one at that.

"What you don't understand is that I'm tough. I'm too Texas tough to be beaten by some purple clam."

The elderly man sighed knowing it was futile to reason with this stubborn woman.

"I just hope for you sake you are what you claim to be."

"I am, have a good day Sir."

Old man Jenkins watched the young woman walk out of his shop into danger. He looked to the heavens above as only they had the power to do something.

_'Dear Neptune, help that woman. She might raise statistics and be the tenth woman this year.'_

_._

_._

_'The old man was nice an all but I ain't gonna walk a mile just to arrive at mah new apartment from the 'Monkey Enterprises'. I'm followin' the map and that's that' _

Whilst walking down the quiet street where only two citizens could be seen quickly walking by, Sandra began to feel a dark atmosphere in the air and she wondered if maybe she had been too stubborn again.

_'Dang it! Maybe I should have at least seen if I could take another bus instead of walkin' one mile...No! Back in Texas: I wrangled bulls, I wrangled worms, heck I even wrangled venomous snakes and coyotes with rabies. As far as I'm concerned, if this purple clam truly exists then I'mma just wrangle this bad boy too' _she concluded.

A sparkling light caught her attention. She arced her head around and was faced with an alleyway where the source of the light was coming from. Immediately, thoughts of different reasons on how to act to this were arising in her head and in the end deciding what to do wasn't hard. She was a thrill-seeker and she was certainly a risk-taker. They say curiosity killed the cat not that curiosity killed the human.

A pearl. A real live pink pearl was shining it's light near a dustbin in a smelly alleyway, Sandra was simply amazed, she wanted to touch it. As she bent down to get a good look at pearl she felt all the oxygen in her body escape. A hairy and muscular arm was wrapped tightly around her neck preventing her from breathing.

As quickly as this man (she deducted) strangled her, he let her go and performed a sharp kick to her back which did erupt a hiss of pain out of her.

Sandra broke her fall by placing both of her hands onto the ground. She wiped the small trace of blood on her lip and stared at the culprit behind her.

_'I guess you do exist' s_he smirked.

All those meaningful, tiring and challenging years of martial arts, self-defence and gymnastics were going to come in handy. This sorry good nothing punk was going to feel her wrath.

.

.

_'If I can catch this Cerulean dragon butterfly, then I'll be able to get my twenty-third butterfly award'_ the blonde haired male thought.

The young man named Robert was a local Bikini Bottomite and although he was quite childish for his age he was still well liked by a range of people. The man had a head of short and bright yet ruffled dirty blonde hair with life-awakening blue coloured eyes. This young man was known for his annoyance but because he retained boyish charms and cute freckles, he could put on the down-to-earth charm that made people forget his wrong-doings. This Robert guy stood out from the rest; abnormally so.

Robert who's nickname was Bob also, fruitlessly attempted to catch the rare butterfly in his net but failed comically so as his angle was off the charts and on his face instead.

Bob's ears picked up noises of grunts and groans from the street just on the opposite side of him. He was curious and worried so he dropped his net and ran to where the noises were coming from. One the the voices sound feminine and that feminine voice seemed to be in trouble.

The Bikini Bottomite blonde saw the commotion about in the alleyway and hid behind a bin viewing the heavy action.

"That young lady is in trouble." Bob remarked on viewing the girl struggling to get out of the big purple-clothed man's grip as that said man was forcing her to the ground.

Even though the sponge called the Police on his phone and informed them of this purple-clothed guy, he still felt the need to step in and aide the girl but he was reassured the next minute as the girl being the underdog was upgraded to the victor as she flipped the muscular man on his back to the dirty ground of the alleyway in a perfect, ten out of ten classical 'aikido' throw.

.

.

"Take that, you sorry old clam! Y'all need to learn some manners...and buy deodorant."

As she said that, Sandra placed one foot on the Purple Clam's back and ruthlessly pulled both of his arms towards her. His hisses of pain satisfied her.

She picked up her bag that the Purple Clam was so intrigued in getting and made her way out of the alleyway. Without turning her head back, she gave her final words to the menacing fellow on the ground.

"You're about as ugly as home made soup."

.

.

Robert was amazed, surprised and shocked but to say it in one word he was simply amazed by this brunette. Her karate moves and pure strength was impressing. Never had he seen a girl kick but so effortlessly.

"Hooray, to the girl!" congratulated quietly the blonde hiding behind the bin.

Bob's worries for the girl grew again as he saw the muscular man shakily rise up and charge at full speed for the female brunette.

"Look out!" The blue eyed man cried.

.

.

The muscular man rose up from the ground and charged like a horse to his victim with his arms wrapped around the brunette in a surprise attack that she didn't see coming. She was sure of herself that the flip to the ground she gave should have left the Purple Clam unconscious for five minutes.

"Hold on, mademoiselle!" Robert cried out again.

Robert, being foremost a lover as well as practiser of the martial art 'Karate' proceeded to leap high on all angles of the Purple Clam until he jumped up in the air and onto the Purple Clam's back. Along with his actions, the sponge naturally added his Karate yells of: Hi-yah's, Aiyah's, Eee-yah's and also Hyah's.

_'What in the name of Neptune is on my back?'_ questioned confusedly the Purple Clam.

"You have fought well, giant man. Prepare to be vanquished!"

Robert sat upon the Purple Clam's back and he grunted as he tried to lift off the Clam's arms wrapped around the young woman.

The arms were slowly withdrawing and Bob felt the need to exclaim his delight.

"Hey, I'm actually doing it."

Bob's smile vanished. He grunted again in struggle as he was pulling the Clam's arms away and then suddenly, he was flung away from the Clam, soaring in the air.

.

.

"Yaaaaaa!" The Texan woman shouted as she finally managed to pry the Clam's hairy arms (that seriously need to be shaved) off of her.

Sandra, performed a quick front roll to put enough distance between her and the Purple Clam. She stood in her defensive stance with her legs bent and arms straight, ready to go all offensive on the Clan and teach him that she wasn't his toy to play with. Her stance was broken immediately as she looked up in wonder at young man with fierce blonde hair and striking blue eyes on the Purple Clam's back, trying to strangle him. At least, it looked like kind of he was.

.

.

Robert ignored the throbbing pain at the back of his head and climbed out the bin. He pulled his pants up high so they would not fall down as he ran.

"Your back is mine!"

He bravely charged at the purple guy, jumping on his back once gain and was attempting to strangle him. He looked down to see how the young woman was coping but was baffled that she wasn't in the Clam's grip any more.

The sponge searched all around for her until he looked ahead of him and found the woman.

Blue eyes met Brown in bewilderment.

And

Brown eyes met Blue in bewilderment...

A/N: So reader, what did you personally think of this chapter? Thanks for reading and just to let anyone know that chapter 45 has been revised. Constructive criticism and advice is welcomed _chez moi_.


	51. Chance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner, the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes: **I've come to realise that chapter 'Realisation' should get a sequel because the ending is so sad and angsty, it should not be left that way! So this is the follow up from chapter 41 (read that first). Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!

**Title: **Chance

* * *

><p>The yellow fry cook cheerfully bid farewell to his next door neighbor.<p>

"See ya' tomorrow Squidward!"

The turquoise skinned octopus grunted negatively in response and deliberately slammed his door shut. When constantly annoyed by your next-door neighbor's antics for eleven hours straight at work, you were most likely to escape into the safe sanctuary called home.

_'Hmm, Squidward always seems to be down in the dumps. Maybe I can ask was a close one. I almost thought of San...Don't do this to yourself SpongeBob. It's been twenty-one days now-almost a month and you've survived this far. You can do this! I can do this!' _mentally encouraged the sponge.

After the heart breaking conclusion that occurred between SpongeBob and Sandy at the Krusty Krab a few weeks ago; things had changed, terribly and unforgettably so. SpongeBob was granted with the separation he needed from her but just because he needed it, did not mean he enjoyed it or wanted it to come to terms as it needed to. If there was any other way then he would jump on that idea (literally).

Bending down to receive his keys from under the door mat, he twisted the key in the hole; opening the door. When entering inside his home; the keys dropped to the floor.

In his vision of sight was the one person he had been trying so hard to ignore in his life.

.

.

_'What is she doing here?!'_

The 'she' was Sandra Cheeks. The girl who used to be his friend, turned best friend, turned crush, turned love. The girl he had destroyed his relationship with. This girl was the girl who had broken into his house and was currently sitting on his inflatable sofa, peacefully stroking his pet snail.

It certainly wasn't the time or place for the sponge to become jealous of the special treatment Gary was receiving from the squirrel but it seemed as if today wasn't normal-everyday-day.

.

.

The young woman in seated on the sofa, greeted the owner of the house once seeing him.

"Howdy, SpongeBob! Y'all sure know how to keep a girl waitin', why didn't you-"

The fry cook settled his eyes on his beloved snail, ignoring Sandy's words.

"Gary?" he questioned authoritatively.

"Meow."

"How could you Gary?"

"Hold yer horse there," spoke the squirrel, standing up to defend the snail.

"It ain't this lil' guy's fault, it's mine. I bribed him with snail snacks and treats, any mollusk in this city would have caved in."

SpongeBob did listen to Sandy's response but he chose not to reply.

"Gary the snail. Go to your room and think about what you have done."

Sandy sent her apologetic eyes to snail as he began leaving the living room.

"Don't ya' think you were too hard on him? I told you that it was-"

"Y-you really shouldn't be here Sandy."

This was the second time the fry cook had abruptly cut her off in her sentence. It irked her but she was trying not to let his actions get to her.

"Look, I-"

"You need to go." he replied in that cold tone.

"SpongeBob, hear me out."

The yellow sponge was already at the entrance of his home, opening the door and illustrating with his hands where she needed to go.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be. Please le-"

"I ain't leavin'!"

The squirrel stared at sponge challengingly and sat down back on the sofa, with one leg crossed over the other.

"If y'all want me out of 'ere so badly then you'll just have to remove me by force, but I warn ya' SpongeBob. Your gonna have to be as lucky as a blind man safely crossin' the street if you think you'll get rid of me."

_'Barnacles! Why is she so stubborn? She's acting defiant, I've gotta say of something really good to get her out of my house.' _worried the sponge in his mind.

"I-If that's the way you want it Ms. Cheeks. I'll get rid of you by force."

_'I'd like to see you try'_

By a country mile, Sandy Cheeks was stronger than SpongeBob could ever be physically so she knew that he would never be able to lift her up and remove her off his premises. He wouldn't fight her because it wasn't karate and even though they hadn't had any contact in days she knew deep down that he'd never, in any circumstances hurt her physically, for he was still SpongeBob.

.

.

By force she literally meant the sponge picking her up or pulling her out of the sofa, however the fry cook was holding the telephone in his hands about to call a number.

"Weren't y'all gonna take me away by force?" questioned Sandy.

The sponge briefly looked at the confused squirrel.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm going to take you away by force using the Bikini Bottom Force."

That raised her eye brows.

_'He ain't seriously gonna call the cops, is he?'_

She eye balled the fry cook, trying to see if she could call his bluff (if it was one) but the smirk on his face reminded Sandy of the competitiveness the sponge could have sometimes when he had the upper hand, though those times were rare and Sandy was not going to let him have the advantage today.

As the sponge held the phone to his ear, he spoke. "I'm giving you one more chance Ms. Cheeks before your in tartar sauce. The crime you have committed is illegal in Bikini Bottom and is the case of entering a property not belonging to you without authorization."

Perhaps Sandy could admit that she had slight shivers down her spine when he spoke in that mature tone but she had the confidence to change the situation to her liking.

"Oh, really? So, supposin' you tell 'em, then I could be in some real trouble."

The sponge nodded.

"Well then, you do whateva yer civic duty commands you to do an' I'll do mine."

"Fine then, wait...what d-did you say?"

SpongeBob didn't miss the gleam in her brown eyes.

"Whateva you squeal, I squeal too."

The sponge placed the phone down.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Her grin was on full display this time.

"Two can play at the legal system but one of us will definitely stay in longer. You wanna tell the cops on me for breakin' an' enterin' yer home one-time without permission, fine. I don't mind tellin' them the countless times a certain yellow sponge has trespassed into my property, damaged it in the process and misplaced irreplaceable possessions."

His thoughts came out loud and clear in his mind_ '...Fish paste!'_

It was common sense to SpongeBob that he'd be the one in prison longer if she tattle-taled on him like he was going to do to her. It just sucked to the sponge that Sandy got her way as usual. He wasn't really going to call the cops in the end, he had been bluffing.

.

.

Sandy patted the seat next to her on the couch but of course SpongeBob, wanting to reduce any proximity between the two sat in the singular red chair, still facing her even though he did not want to.

The squirrel sighed at his actions and skipped straight to the issue "You ain't as dumb as rocks SpongeBob so y'know why I'm here."

Sandy opened her mouth and then closed it. She repeated her actions again and became frustrated that nothing was coming out. The Texan female got out of her seat and began pacing around the room.

_'Good goin' Sandy. Why didn't ya' write down all that needed to be said?'_

"I really don't mind y'know. You can always come back tomorrow Sandy if your not prepared."

Sandy fiercely pierced her brown irises at the fry cook, making him shut his mouth. He was going to hear her out today, not tomorrow, not the next year but today.

The squirrel stopped her pacing once sorting out her mind. She made her way to the sponge sitting. Her right hand reached out for SpongeBob's, grasping it in his left. Her actions awoke him and reddened his pair of freckled cheeks. He stared at their linked hands and then to the person his left hand was linked with.

"Sit on the couch with me, please."

The sponge could have said 'no' but the expression her face got to him, the eyes especially getting to him by communicating all the sentence 'I need you'. The word 'no' was at the tip of his tongue but his body acted on it's own accord. There were just some things (or someone in particular) that couldn't be erased in a few weeks.

.

.

Both were seated on the sofa with their hands still linked.

"All I ask is for you to hear me out and consider my proposal SpongeBob."

"I'll listen."

She thanked him and then spoke.

"Neither of us can deny that what happened at the Krusty Krab, tore both of our hearts out. You sayin' that we were over didn't settle well with me. We've had a friendship longer than most marriages and a bond tighter than bark on tree."

Her left hand grabbed his right.

"SpongeBob, what I need you to understand is that I love you. I'm not in love with you like you are with me but still, I care for you a lot. The problem that is different love we have for each together and you explained why at the Krusty Krab, but I've got a proposition for ya'."

The squirrel nervously bit her lip whilst staring at the sponge. Her grip on his hands tightened.

"Let me be your girlfriend."

.

.

When his hands broken connection with hers, she truly felt that she had lost him forever. His brows were all scrunched up and his breathing seemed to be deeper.

"Sandy...what did you say?"

"I-I said that I wanna be yer girlfriend."

The sponge slowly shook his head. To him, what she was saying wasn't right.

"No, no, no. Sandy, you can't ask this of me, I can't bear to do this to you. You don't wanna be my girlfriend for the right reason and you shouldn't think your forced to."

The squirrel grabbed one of his hands again.

"I ain't being forced to do somethin' I don't wanna do. I want to do this!"

The sponge still held an argument.

"But, but, Sandy your not, you ain't attracted to me or in love with me or-"

"Exactly!"

The sponge raised one brow.

"It's true that I ain't in love with you but this is your chance, our chance!"

"I don't understand." stated the sponge.

The squirrel held his other hand.

"I'm guessin' that you've been in love with me for a number of years now. I'd be meaner than a skilletful of rattlesnakes if I told you to forget all those feelin's and just remain as friends. You've liked me for years, such things can't be thrown away so easily,"

The squirrel held his other hand.

"I have been thinkin' about this for some time and finally I've found a way of not makin' you suffer any more, keepin' our relationship and givin' you a great chance to show me why you love me an' maybe how I could, h-how I could, with the chance and time we'll have...be in love with you too."

.

.

This whole proposal idea was a big leap of faith out of a fifty-story building with no jumping net to catch you. The sponge realised this seriously. Here was Sandy, willing to take a risk into being his girlfriend so that their relationship was kept in tact with the chance of hope that with time, she'd fall in love with him. SpongeBob still hadn't given his answer and he noted that mentally too.

There were three choices the fry cook could think of: either he said no and tried his best to forget the feelings he had for her (it had failed miserably to do so in the past), or move on with life with out her or actually take this chance she was giving him to show and tell her why he loved her, and woo her in loving him too.

On the probability scale, the third choice had the 'even chance' title. When relating this issue out of a hundred percent, this proposal had a fifty percent chance of working.

_'When will I ever get a chance like this? I'd be a fool to say no, or would I be wise to say so?'_

.

.

The sound of him clearing his throat made her stare at him once more. She assumed that his decision was ready.

"...Are you sure about this?"

She nodded her head.

"I hope to be eaten to death by scallops if I ain't sure."

The sponge believed that statement.

"There's only one thing to ask now," as the sponge said that, his hand in a bond with hers tightened and his focus on her was intense.

_'I've always wanted to say this'_

"Sandy Cheeks, w-will, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Sure 'nuff, I'll give ya' the chance."

A/N: Thanks for reading. Constructive Criticism and advice are always welcomed.

A question for the readers, if one of your best friends in the whole world had told you that they were in love with you and had been for years (four years and more), then how would you deal with it?


	52. Ruiji-Ten

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner, the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes: **I urge you to read chapter 49 (if you haven't done so) before this chapter because this is a follow up (sequel). Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!

**Title: **Ruiji-ten

* * *

><p><em>I'm sure Neptune heard her voice'<em> thought Momoka.

"Oneesan, could you lower your voice and please give me my gift."

"Not until you tell me who this admirer is?" said her older sister and proceeded to stretch the flowers out of her little sister's reach.

"Believe me when I say that I don't even know who it is."

Her older sister gave up and set the flowers and card on the table for her sister to read. She wouldn't admit it but she was quite jealous.

As Momoka twirled each of the three precious flowers in her hands, her heart melted like butter at each meaning of the three individual blossoms that were the promises of the boy who sent them to her. The pink Haibisukasu symbolised gentleness, the white Shirayuri represented purity and the purple Rabenda's meant loyalty.

"I recognise that writing anywhere. It's that guy in my advanced algebra class. Stephan..."

.

.

She gave herself mental courage_ 'Be strong Momoka and don't lose your cool. You've made it this far and have only got lost twice in the city due to bad directions from that pink star with the purple and green shorts and that sarcastic octopus or squid...nevertheless you've made it this far and you can't turn now'_

"Why is is so hard to practice what you preach?" she groaned out loud.

She was outside the Cheeks/SquarePants family's residence and she was quite impressed by the house design. It would be so easy to run off now and forget about this whole thing but it wasn't who she was, plus if she did run away it would mean she spent $10.50 on blossoms for no reason.

_'Just open the gate, enter in, place the flowers down, ring the bell and then run. Piece of cake'_

Momoka executed step one of the plan very well (it was just opening the small gate). She succeeded the second phase of the plan and the third she executed perfectly now all she had to do was press the door bell and sprint out of here, however destiny was an annoyance when it wanted to be so her course for the day was already determined.

The house door was opened.

_'I shouldn't have walked under those ladders'_

"Fine! I'll get the mail and...Mom-Momoka?"

_'What is she doing here?' _was his first thought.

"S-S-Stephan."

It would be useless to retrieve the flowers and run because she had observed Stefan on the running field and he was extremely fast.

_'Say something Momoka, or he'll think your a freak'_

"Wonderful weather we're having."

Stephan scratched his cheek.

"Er, it sure is. It's not rainin' like it was on Tuesday."

"Yeah..."

The quietness returned.

_'Cut to the point Stefan, you know she didn't come 'ere to talk about the weather.'_

"Can I ask y'all why you came to see me today?"

"Of course, I obviously came here for a reason and that reason was um, to er..."

Stefan found himself very perceptive as he noticed the way her cheeks were flushing an gentle pink that suited her greatly. Her actions made his heart race but not only did he pick up on her nervous habits but also that throughout her sentence she kept looking down to the floor and once he looked at the floor he understood.

_'That's why she's here'_

As usual the flower did the work and he understood partly.

"I see, your returning my flowers. I'm sorry, let's forget whatever I-"

"No!"

His eyes widened at her outburst.

She composed herself.

"I mean, you've got it all wrong, the flowers are for you."

"R-really?"

She nodded her head.

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions Momoka." he said apologetically.

"Don't worry, j-just see what's inside."

Stephan bent down and picked up the circular oval looking box and opened it. The organisation was neat and unique like her. There were some Japanese flowers he recognised from the Hanakotaba manual and some from other cultures he saw at the flower shop.

"These are some pretty unique flowers Momoka."

"There unique because their one-of-a-kind flowers. I cross bred them a few days ago."

"Cross breed! Wow, that's impressive, your truly amazing. I've heard that it takes years master the art."

She blushed all over her face and muttered an inaudible 'thanks' under her breath. The timid Japanese girl felt a gaze directed at her and she looked up to see the owner of it, she was met with Stephan's concentrated stare on her.

_'Is there something on my face?' _she thought.

Stephan was forced to pinch himself to gain focus back onto the flowers and not the ability he liked to make her blush so easily.

"This little white blossom here is a Suzuran, it means sweet right?"

"It does, I cross bred it with a Laurestine. A flower from the culture you live in so combined together the flower means a sweet token."

Stephan nodded his head.

_'I'm guessin' that means my flowers were a real sweet token to her'_

"In the middle, the red and white tulips mean b-beautiful eyes-"

"And the dark pink flower it is combined with is a Kaneshon which mean fascinating...Thanks for reminding me but I know for a fact that your eyes are beautifully fascinatin'."

Stephan said that statement as if he was commenting the colour of his shirt, though he said that statement extrinsically to gain another blush out of her and he succeed.

"Please, my eyes are a dark grey that can easily be mistake for black. I obviously meant yours. The fact I said fascinating should have given you an indication that I meant your eyes. There a intriguing blue naturally by itself an-and there are times depending on your emotions when other shades of blue are present."

_'Like electric blue when you've got an idea'_

The hybrid squirrel/sponge rubbed his hand down his neck.

"Aw, shucks. I wouldn't say that..."

"But I would and I did."

Stephan looked down at the flowers and Momoka didn't fail to miss the tints of rouge on his cheeks.

"Do you know what that pink Japanese flower is communicating to you?"

"Yea, it's a Peony and it means Bravery. I also know the name and meaning of the flower it's conjoined with two."

"Oh, you do?"

"Sure, it's a Sambucus meaning compassionate, hey. You were tryin' to create the meaning of my name weren't you, 'cause that what it means."

Her eyes widened.

"I seriously didn't know that was your name meaning but now that you tell me that, it means that your mother and father picked your name incredibly well."

"What do ya' mean by that?"

"The first time I met you was I d-day I don't think I'll forget. You remember Terror, the tiger shark?"

Stephan growled.

"A nasty piece of work he was."

"He was definable nasty and it was about time our school kicked him out but back to the point. Terror always used to to pick on the short guys in the locker room."

The male teenager raised a brow.

"I-I mean I n-never went inside the locker but I heard rumours. One day I just saw you chuck Terror out of the boy's locker room into the hall way and warn him to never pick on any one again."

"Hmm, yeah, he promised he wouldn't and then he charged at me when I turned my back."

"Yeah, and you knocked him down like he was nothing! It was amazing to watch such bravery and compassion in action for defending people you didn't know."

"Your givin' me too much credit, any one could have stepped in and give him a taste of his medicine."

"True but only you did."

.

.

"That's the girl." whispered Savannah to her twin sister.

"The girl Stephan like likes?"

Samantha nodded her head to her sister and both girls broke out in quiet giggles, not wanting their mother to warn them to turn the level down or for Stephan to realise something funny going on. Stephan did not realise something not right but his father did.

"Hmm, why are my two girls giggling joyfully today?" questioned their dad as he bent down to their level.

Their giggling began dying down once they looked at one another and then at their dad. They replied the same sentence to their father.

"Stephan like like's someone."

_'So my girls have figured it out too, probably women's intuition at an early age'_

"So you two know the secret. Mind telling me how you found out?"

The twins pointed to a brown furred squirrel with her back against the wall and body slightly tilted to a side.

"Whatcha doin' Sand-!"

His wife grabbed his lips with her hands to stop his loud voice from being heard.

"Ssshhh, keep it calm SpoongeBob. Do y'all wanna give us away?"

"Give what away? What are you doing? Wait a minute...is that Stephan's voice?"

As the sponge arced his head to the edge of the wall and moved his feet to see his son and a teenaged female he seemed to be talking to, his body was suddenly dragged quickly back. The yellow sponge manged to gain a glispme of a creamed coloured sponge with the same exact physical features Stephan had described.

"I get what's going on now, your, your spying. Spying on our son's love life, how could you Sandy and get our innocent daughters roped into this too?"

Sandy waved her hand down at his over-dramatic husband.

"Oh, don't get your cows runn'n. We're his parents, we got full rights on invadin' his privacy. Furthermore, it can't hurt for a mother to see her future daughter-in-law, can it?"

"Daughter-in-law?"

Samatha tugged on her father's shirt to gain his attention.

"Daddy, what a daughter-in-law?" she inquired with her big brown filled with curiosity.

"Well, er, a daughter-in-law in this case would be that the girl Stephan's talking to is your mother's daughter, but just in a legal way because Stephan married the girl."

SpongeBob's daughter caught excitement from the word 'married'.

"Stephan's gonna marry her?" exclaimed Savannah.

"We're goin' to a wedding?"

"I'm the flower girl."

"No, I am." proclaimed Samantha.

"I am!"

"No!"

"Girls-"

Sandy became distracted as well as frustrated that she couldn't hear her son's converstaion anymore due to the voices of her bickering daughters and their peacemaking father.

"Shhhh! Not another peep out of any of you's." warned the wife and mother.

The two seven year olds and their fourty-something year old dad stared at one another and then at the brown-furred squirrel before zipped their mouth with their hands and throwing away the imagainary key.

.

.

"I'd love that!" Momoka noticed that her response came out too quickly. She chose her words differently this time.

"I would very much like it that you accompany me, the streets of Bikini Bottom might be safer the New Kelp City but they are more dangerous than Rock Bottom."

Stephan felt the urge to ruffle her feather a little.

"Would you just like it that I accompany you or would you love it?"

She was about to open a mouth to reply an excuse of some sort until she noticed a slight change in the hybrid's blue eyes, a slight mischievous glint she remarked.

"Are you teasing me Stephan?" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders with a playful smile.

"Is it a crime if I did?" He said whilst opening the gate for Momoka.

"No." she replied, walking out of the gate.

"It isn't, though...I hope you won't mind if I do my fair share."

.

.

Once the two teenager had walked off, Savannah and Samantha headed off to their shared room to design and argue over Momoka's future wedding dress.

"Maybe I came off right the spool this mornin' or mah phone's off the the hook but, I've got this feelin' in mah bones that Momoka is definitely the one for him."

"That's a pretty hasty judgement coming from you Sandy."

"Oh c'mon Bob. She's got the demeanour of a beautifully intelligent and independent woman in her future."

The sponge rubbed his chin in deep thought.

"When you put like that, I can't help but say that they've got my blessing. Our boy picked a great girl."

"That's a pretty hasty judgement coming from you SpongeBob."

The sponge sighed, seeing his wife's brown eyes calling him a backslider.

"It's like you said so yourself. The girl is pretty, witty and smart and from my experience, I can honestly say that such characteristics are a joy to live with each waking moment of my life."

His word were leaving red colouring on her cheeks once she caught on to his hidden message. The Texan women was about to retort a bashful statement of some sort until she noticed a spark in her husband's eyes, a mischievous spark in his blue irises she observed.

"Are y'all teasin' me SpongeBob?" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders with a playful smile.

"Is it a crime if I did?"

A/N: Ruiji-ten is Japanese for 'Similarities'. It's quite challenging but I wonder if any of you reader's out there can recognise the "three" main similarities that occur in this chapter. Thanks for reading. Constructive Criticism and advice is always welcomed.


	53. L'avenir

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes: **The title 'L'avenir' is indeed French meaning 'The Future'. This story is set around where Sponge is 20 to 22 years old (Sandy would be 19-21). It may seem OOC to the extent where SpongeBob is thinking about his future more than a fry cook-I still wanted to explore this though. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!

**Title: **L'avenir

* * *

><p>When he had halted her enthralling explanation of proteins and enzymes in plants, he asked her if she wanted to see the beauty of an underwater sunset. He had startled her in some way due to his question being: random, unforeseen and unexpected. Nevertheless, her reply was yes. Despite living in sea for more than eight years, viewing the disappearance of the sun undersea, was not featured in her priority list.<p>

.

.

"It's not fair," complained SpongeBob. "I mean, just look at it! It rises everyday, remains forever as the brightest star in the world but, but at least it has the opportunity to change it's colours in the sky."

"Okay?" She replied, in quite a baffled manner. His outburst made her observe him concerningly.

_'Great going SpongeBob, this is the second random thing you've said to her today' _he thought. SpongeBob gave the squirrel a tight lipped smile to prove to her that he was as fine as sunshine. He then lied back down on the grass of jellyfish fields, waiting to for a few more seconds before the sun went below the horizon in the west. He closed his eyes in frustration, realising that he had voiced out personal thoughts which had been plaguing his mind for some time with it's complex issues unresolved.

"Don't mind me Sandy," he said, about to erase his outburst from ever happening. "My brain is just a little soaked up today with incy-wincy stuff because after all, I am a sponge," he paused there to laugh at the inside joke he made. "It's not like I'm envious of the sun or confused." he said quietly.

_'There's somethin' not hooked right with him today'_ her mind proclaimed.

Sandy could read the yellow Bikini Bottomite's body language as easy as she could read a book for a twelve year old. This talk about the sun is an out-of-the-blue topic the sponge has sprung up. His tone of voice throughout has been low in pitch and slightly mature-that is not SpongeBob; it is not him at all. The squirrel presumes that his mood is 'blue', and distressed. In her head, she starts to recall the tight-lipped smile he gave to her that was definitely not a genuine SpongeBob smile. _'His teeth were concealed and knowin' him like I do, he loves to show off his cavity-free pearly whites. He's withholding some sort of secret or anxieties on somethin' from me' _she notes mentally.

.

.

A sound, ranged between the emotion of fright and surprise was unleashed out of SpongeBob when his view was his friend, the female squirrel above him. Sandy seemed to be practically straddling him by the way she positioned herself even though she was not restraining the sponge with physical contact anywhere.

_'I'm probably blushing, but I just can't help it. Sandy's piercing her brown eyes into mine, what is she trying to find?'_

The squirrel detected the tinge of red present on the sponge's cheeks, however that dose not count as anything serious because it's obviously due to the close proximity for the moment that she's put themselves in (they weren't in such positions everyday). She spots out how he keeps looking to the side to avoid her stare on him. It then hits her! As Sandy gently yet firmly holds the sponge's face to view his eyes-giving him no option but to stare back at her. All the sayings from family members come running that 'the eyes are a window to a person's soul'.

_'I know for a fact that eye's are a significant aspect of non-verbal communication we send to other folks. SpongeBob has always got striking, spirited sapphire eyes when happy, at ease or just bein' plain ol' him, so this development of his blue eyes a shade darker than usual which I suspect is teal an' azure ain't too good. I guess I got cut straight to the point with him now'_

.

.

The yellow male sat up when Sandy got off of him. He then turned his eyes on her, warily studying why she did what she did or what she was thinking of doing now.

"Sorry, if I put y'all in an' awkward or confusin' moment." says Sandy.

SpongeBob shakes his head with an almost genuine smile on his face. "Nah, it's okay Sandy. I mean, we are close friends an' all but, wasn't that a lil' too close for comfort?"

Sandy wants to smile at the fact that the real SpongeBob is starting to creep back in today but she refrains from doing so. There is an issue that needs to be settled and most likely discussed.

"Look, I've realised an' you surely have too that you're not your normal self today," she points out. "Why, you're gettin' green with envy over the sun, actin' completely addled an' you're blue eyes have lost their shine. When y'all smile, you ain't showin' ya' teeth." says Sandy.

_'So she did notice'_

"...When I met you Sandy, I find out you're a scientist, karate expert, then an inventor and now, you're a psychiatrist too? What else are you not?" exclaims the sponge in awe.

She shrugs her shoulders, admiring how he admires her but she can recognise an evasive attempt on his part.

"I might have taken a psychology class somewhere in college but back to the point, spill the beans SpongeBob. Why are y'all depressed, anxious and sadder then a puppy with their chew toy ripped to shreds by a lawnmower."

"Nothing escaped you," quietly mutters the yellow male. "Hard decisions pop up in life but like my uncle in the Bay of Biscay would say to me; c'est la vie. I better get used to it...It's just that...I'm scared."

"Of what?" asks the squirrel.

"The future! My future! Who am I now and what I could be and, and if I love the Krusty Krab or if I truly love Bikini Bottom like I say I do and just those 'if' questions flying all over the place in my head. I'm so confused."

"You ain't the only one, I am too partner. Mind tellin' me what you're confused about exactly?"

SpongeBob gives out a deep sigh of relief because finally, he's going to talk to a friend when he's been hiding such secrets for quite some time. Before he turns his whole body to Sandy to explain everything, he notices that the underwater sky of what was supposed to be sunset has turned into a scenery of twilight. They've missed it! Him and Sandy have missed the sun's resting time.

_'Fish paste! I really wanted her to see it too but it doesn't seem like Sandy minds at all. I'll have to find a way to make it up to her'_

.

.

She hugs him because half of what he says is wonderful news and she wishes he'd told her and other of his friends sooner so a whole celebration of congrats could have been planned.

"I'm proud of you! Honestly, I'm prouder than a mother who's sorry good-for-nothing' delinquent son enters college."

"Thanks, Sandy." The sponge manages to say. Sandy's arms are wrapped so tightly around him that he's sure he'll split in half. Setting such thoughts aside, he doesn't mind being hugged by Sandy that much. When she lets go, he's sure that something in his body is screaming in protest.

"It's not an' easy decision, there's been many in you're position like that blue fish that used to work in the Krusty Krab you told me about. He made it big."

The sponge clicked his fingers. "Oh, I know who you mean, Jim. He's one of the greatest fry cooks in the sea. He left everything, quit the Krusty Krabs and went for it. I-I don't know what I'd do and what I want to do."

It occurred under six months ago where SpongeBob SquarePants had been offered the opportunity of a life time by a culinary talent agent, who had seen his skills in the kitchen and saw the great potential that could become a gift if trained. One of the benefits of the opportunity was the chance to become a well renown fry cook in the whole of the Pacific Ocean. The second was the chance to train and learn advance and exciting skills from culinary masters like Jim and many extraordinary others. The third benefit had to be the tastiest one, to eat and dine some of the finest and exquisite restaurants in the whole ocean.

As fantastic as this new future sounded, there were many flaws. SpongeBob would have to leave his friends and family and only have Gary accompany him on such an adventure. His beloved city would probably become the sixth or last loved after he visited so much more in wealthier and cultured districts. His job at the Krusty Krab would no longer be his, it would been given away to the undisciplined teenagers who didn't know how to handle a krabby patty with care or take pride in upholding the Krusty Krab name. Could he do it? Live for a year or two without: his best friend Patrick, his best friend (super _secret crush_) Sandy, his best friend Squidward (in his eyes), his wonderful boss Mr. Krabs (in his eyes again), Ms. Puff, Plankton, the mail man or even old man Jenkins. The pros and cons weighed each other so equally.

.

.

"I feel like, like...," the sponge re-sorted his thoughts so he could articulate his words properly. "It's like I'm going through a cycle again of growing up again." he said.

Sandy failed miserably to contain her snicker. "Considering you're 21, shouldn't y'all already have grown up."

At first he was shocked but then he couldn't help but grin and join in on laughter. He wasn't one to miss out on a joke since, he kinda of was the joke.

.

.

"My Aunt Clara, in Louisiana, gave me some purty good wisdom about the future. For folks who are anticipatin' it, scared and worried."

"What'd she say?" asked the sponge.

Sandy the squirrel's native tongue of English changed to one she had learnt due to some family ancestry; French. "Nous avons peur de l'avenir à cause de choses qu'il tient dans ses mains, donc nous devons être courageux et prenons les choses dans ses mains."

SpongeBob wiped a tear from his right eye. "T-that, that sounds inspiring, motivating and entirely captivating to my ears Sandy but...I have no clue to what you said."

"I thought you'd say that. Translating at best from French to English, it means that 'we are afraid of the future because of the things it holds in it's hands, so we need to become courageous and take the things in it's hands."

"Oh, that's what it means. I still have one question though, what kind of things does the future hold."

Sandy opened her mouth and then closed it. She decided that a real-life example would be more understandable to the yellow sponge than an eighteenth century philosopher's theory.

"Take me for example, arrivin' here in this lil' city. Y'all know how I get homesick sometimes...Leavin' mah family and two good friends for mah once-in-a-lifetime adventure as a be a scientist slash inventor under the sea, was one of the hardest decisions I've ever made," Said the female squirrel locking her gaze up to the ocean surface, knowing that the people she loved where on land. "I remember bein' scareder than a cat at the dog pound when I actually decided to pursue it."

As if it was of any relevance, the squirrel was now noticing that the indigo twilight scenery was disappearing and leaving space for the darkness of the night to form. She arced her head to face SpongeBob who was of relevance.

"I chose to be courageous and take things from the future. I got: the opportunity to be an employee for Tree dome Enterprises, experience life under the sea in a breath-taking way, try out extreme death-defying stunts that ain't even available on land but probably the best had to be making friends," said the squirrel in a soft tone towards the end.

"Between you and me, there's this certain friend I'll never forget. He showed me where my home truly lies, proved to be a skilled sparing partner in karate, displayed to me never ending happiness but most importantly, he showed me that my future in Bikini Bottom was bright. I, myself opened the door to my future but he held my hand and went along with me."

"So, you were never quite alone?" inquired the skilled sparing partner.

She shook her head to the left and right. "Never."

.

.

"If or when I open that door, the door that will lead me in my new, scary and exciting future...You'll take my hand and lead me in?" questioned doubtfully the sponge.

Actions spoke louder than words. Sandy Cheeks grasped SpongeBob SquarePants hand in hers to prove her point. Her hands were so bind to his that he knew that, if an earthquake was to strike down on Jellyfish fields, and he and Sandy were to fall down in a huge crater; their hands would still be linked. She'd be with him every step of the way into his future. He wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

><p>Ending 2:<p>

"If or when I open that door, the door that will lead me in my new, scary and exciting future...You'll take my hand and lead me in?" questioned doubtfully the sponge.

Actions spoke louder than words. Sandy Cheeks grasped SpongeBob SquarePants hand in hers to prove her point.

* * *

><p>Ending 3:<p>

"If or when I open that door, the door that will lead me in my new, scary and exciting future...You'll take my hand and lead me in?" questioned doubtfully the sponge.

Actions spoke louder than words. Sandy Cheeks grasped SpongeBob SquarePants hand in hers and gave him her answer. "Course I will."

* * *

><p>AN: Three endings because I liked them for all different reasons (and because I was indecisive). Give me your point of view and tell me readers, which ending you preferred the most. Constructive Criticism and advice are always welcomed here.


	54. Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

Warning: It's a T for a reason.

Notes: This chapter will be written fully in SPONGEBOB'S POINT OF VIEW. This story is in somewhat way the continuation to chapter 12 (you should read that first) after a year. Thank you for the reviews and enjoy!

Title: Forgiveness

* * *

><p>It has to be: the snow, snowmen, snow angels, snow ball fights or snow-flavoured Krabby patties that inflames my soul in glee. This winter season is my favourite time of year. Christmas! Ever since Sandy Cheeks taught it to me and I brought about even more, the festive day is now practised annually in Bikini Bottom. The values of joy, conviviality, (hopefully) love and for sure festivity, swarm all over the city and I couldn't be a a happier sponge, except that this Christmas is different from the rest. I can't be a happy sponge because at the moment, I'm a miserable one but there's still some hope.<p>

.

.

Sandy was hosting another Christmas party this December, and I, being her most trusted friend was obviously invited, though Larry was too...and also Don. Setting those two facts aside, I could wholly admit that it was a wonderful, white wonderland of delicate snowflakes and snow in her tree-dome. The eye-catching festive lights were present the tree, there was a tantalizing aroma of food about and a majority of land creatures and sea were glaring at me...wait a minute, why is everyone staring at me? It can't be my clothes because if I do say so myself, I made sure to look dashing tonight. Still, I can't help but feel that the atmosphere has turned frosty since I arrived.

.

.

"Oh, woe is me." I say in despair. "What did I do to deserve this?" I question.

I can't socialise like the others, I can't drink (this milky beverage), play games or even dance. Everyone else is having the time of their lives at their exclusive club while I'm here behind Sandy's tree with my own little table and squeaky chair watching them. I feel alienated, unimportant and isolated. Patrick, my best friend for years, didn't even acknowledge me or wave back-he just continued talking to his belly button again! I must have done something recently to put a lot of guests in an unforgiving mood.

.

.

My head is faced down on my small hardwood table. I'm in my unhappy sponge mode so I don't hear the gentle sigh of sympathy from the host of this evening.

"I would say happy holidays, but I don't think it's appropriate right now." says a female in her Southerner drawl.

"Yeah, it really wouldn't b-" I stop. I stop because I stare. I stare at her and my sentence becomes stuck in my throat-it won't come out. My mind is still able to do the talking to me.

_'She's stunning'_ it says. Apart from the accessories she has on like: the cute Santa's hat on her head, the black belt that shows her feminine shape (I should stop staring), the scarlet satin bow on her neck and the green leather gloves with white wool or fur. What stands out the most is her dress. It's definitely much more captivating than what she wore last year. It's not that I'm jealous or anything, but I just hope that Larry or especially Don don't see her outfit.

The dress is red and I know it's respective to Christmas but red symbolises other things too like: passion and beauty. The other thing is that, well the dress, I find it to be a little...a little too suiting on her, like it was sculpted exactly for her frame. I do have a 'thing' for her so I better stop my developing thoughts now because knowing me, I'll blurt something out that shouldn't be said in the open. Plus, I'll have dreams at night and Gary already complains that I sleep talk. I can't bear to imagine what my pet snail has heard me say.

.

.

I forcefully shake my head which breaks out of my stupor. Before I clear my throat, and give her a reply, I swear on the Krusty Krab establishment that Sandy's cheeks turned rosy pink.

"It wouldn't be appropriate to say that, considering I'm not so happy in this holiday today." I say.

She walks closer too me. "I'm sorry, about this lil' temporary arrangement. I do think they went too far but, I guess lettin' bygone be bygones ain't so easy for some folks."

Her response frustrates me. "What did I do that has made be the most hated person here?"

"Y'all don't remember?" She asks.

I shake my head, signifying no.

.

.

Oh, dear Neptune. I really hope this is all a dream because her explanation isn't pretty at all, but it does explain the bleak atmosphere I felt when I entered. Last year's 'eggnog incident' is a blurry trip to memory lane for me. Vaguely, I remember asking Larry for advice, something about a mistletoe, being chased, resting in hospital and a massive headache. If I can remember a mistletoe, then Sandy had to be an important concept in my 'crazy' actions somehow.

"No way, you gotta be kidding me?"

"Way, and I ain't kiddin'. You were crazier then a run over dog, so crazy that the crazy scale needs to get update cause you passed it's limits. It's no wonder that some guests didn't wanna come today."

_'All because of me' _I think. "So why invite me if I'm so, so heavily influenced by one drop of eggnog?" I ask.

"Because," she starts off. "You're important to me. Besides it's Christmas, it's the season of forgiveness and clean slates for New Year. Broodin' over what happened in the past don't solve anythin'. We all gotta let the resentment go."

Insightfulness, was just one out of the hundreds of amazing qualities Sandy had.

.

.

Relief, rushes throughout my body because of Sandy's forgiveness. I don't know what I'd do if someone close to me as her decided to never pardon me. I notice that Sandy begins to place both her arms behind her and rock back and forth on her heels. I know that she's nervous about something.

"I-I came 'ere to give ya' some company but also, to ask a question." She states.

"Ask away." I say.

"Earlier, I was talkin' to Larry," I can admit that when she says that, a pang of jealously hits me. That flirtatious lobster must have given a compliment to Sandy's outfit. "it was little chit-chat but I was still askin' him on the 'eggnog' incident last year...he told me that he suggested you drink it."

This is true. I nod my head at her. I do remember that, he suggested that it could help me greatly to gain something.

"So ya' can remember that. Well, he also mentioned that you drinkin' eggnog, was to gain confidence?"

I nod my head again at her. Jigsaw pieces of my memory are starting to place themselves together and I can almost see the full picture. I needed Larry's help, he suggested I drink eggnog to help me with what I needed confidence to do, but, what did I need to do?

"That night, y'all drank the eggnog, suggested by Larry, to gain confidence, to kiss me, under the mistletoe." She recaps.

I nod at every statement until I realise I've been betrayed by Larry the lobster. He told her! He actually spilled the beans to her. I sense the burning stare Sandy is giving me and I know she wants me to give her a true or false answer now. There's no point lying because that's not who I am and also, she just forgave me for another crime I committed. I don't Christmas is big enough for her to forgive more bad behaviour from me.

"Are, are you mad? Now that you, well now that Larry has told you," I look up at her and I see her smiling, her smiling turns to laughter and I am completely confused on what is so funny. "Er, are you so mad that you've gone mad?" I asked concerningly.

She halts in her actions though she's laughing in her eyes. "You'd think that, wouldn't you? That I'm mad but I guess I ain't. Y'all went through so much trouble, extreme trouble just to get a lil' lip action with me. I can't help but say I'm flattered SpongeBob."

Her comment makes me happy. I want to jump to the moon and give out a victory screech.

"I find it a shame that, though all that trouble, you didn't seem to get what you wanted." she utters in a tone that is giving me the chills-in not a bad way.

What she does next: surprises and pleases me to great extents. Dare I say it? Yes I will, it; makes me feel light-headed, like I'm a floating balloon high in the sky. I don't want to come down. I should have paid attention to her eyes turning that shade they do when she's determined to do something. I find out the hard way, which isn't so bad.

.

.

Sandy walks to my side before I can question it; her right hand, her soft right hand is gently brushing the side of my face. It dawns on me that this contact is not a dream and is possible because it's snowing in the tree dome and I don't need my bubble helmet. I don't think I could be a happier sponge in this moment.

The way she's moving slow, so slow as if purposely in the direct of my mouth, makes me impatient. I don't dare do nothing to rush anything because I'm still not sure on what Sandy is doing. She was always an unpredictable girl (which isn't all that bad, except in this case).

Our lips are just inches away from each other. One move would be all that it takes. After quite a number of years (5) of having this 'thing' for her, I'm shocked my self that I have such restraint to wait.

"I hope you can forgive me, for partly forgiving you." Is all Sandy whispers before her lips are on me. Not on my lips like I thought they'd be their all over my face but lips. My forehead, my left cheek and then right. My jaw and even my chin. This cannot be happening. Once again I don't know the difference between reality and my reveries. As if knowing this, Sandy pinches me on my arm which does get a little yelp out of me. Her eyes seemed focused on something up so I follow them and see what is truly real; a mistletoe, held above us in her left hand.

.

.

"Not that I'm complaining," I start off because when crushing on someone, the most you can hope for is a hug. "but aren't kisses under the mistletoe, supposed to be, on, well y'know-" I say not finishing.

"-the lips?" she completes for me. Well partner, you shouldn't have been so distracted when I was whispering to you," she says that with a smirk that I find completely unfair. In such close proximity to me, how in davy jones locker was I supposed to not get distracted? "I forgive partly, cause the half of forgiving is forgetting an' that still ain't fully done yet so..." she drawls out.

"So?" I ask.

"Christmas is the season of forgiveness, so I forgave you with what I could," I listened intently to the next bit. "Sorry SpongeBob," she said shrugging her shoulders. "I guess y'all just gonna have to wait on the day of midnight, during the time of new beginnings, fun and fireworks to get that full on kiss."

Because Sandy always held that mischievous side to her that was rarely shown. It made an appearance, meaning she blew a kiss at me and walked off to catch up on the talk with the other guests. My time of being isolated was up, I could go out and socialise now but I wouldn't leave my seat until I figured out the day Sandy was talking about. She hinted briefly but I could still remember the words: midnight, fireworks and new beginnings.

Fireworks occurred in July but they also occurred in December worldwide when it was...Great Barrier Reef! It was in five days!

.

.

It has to be: the lingering and pleasantly warm kisses she gave that have inflamed my soul in glee and changed my perspective on winter festive periods entirely. This winter season is still my favourite time of year but not because of Christmas but...New Years Day!

A/N: It's the Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas everyone! It is the 25th today (well, in country it is, depends for you). Constructive Criticism and advice is always welcomed.


	55. Compatibility

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SpongeBob SquarePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner, the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes: **As a Spandy fan, I'm quite happy that SpongeBob and Sandy's zodiac signs mould together extremely well (you should check it out). Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!

**Title: **Compatibility

* * *

><p>Fists! Fire! Competitiveness! Perceptiveness! Creativity! If analyzed under a watching eye, there's also passion lurking around. Their sparing session was intense session today. Scratch that, every karate session that occurred between the sponge and squirrel was intense. By sparing for years with each other, they had both (but mostly SpongeBob) improved their skills of: agility flexibility and strength as well as gain a few more.<p>

"Impressive moves, SpongeBob!" she called out. "But I've seen it before." the squirrel taunted.

Ms. Cheeks wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of the green karate glove. Sparing was such a workout! The Texan settled into herself into a back stance, the 'Kokutsu Dachi'. Patiently, she waited for SpongeBob's next attacks. He had been a bit spontaneous this session, creative was another word for it.

He shook it away with a confident smile on his face. The yellow fry cook refused to let her taunt get to him. She was trying to distract him, get a rise out of him, make him lose his focus so he wouldn't see her next strike targeted at him.

"Feast your eyes, on this San-day!" the sponge yelled out loud.

He bolt towards her at a dashing speed, that imprinted dark foot marks on her grass. Up, he leaped in the air, with all the joints of in finger in his right-forming what seemed to be a karate punch. She had expected this. It was SpongeBob after all and he sure loved repeating the same things over and over again. Sandy had expected this direct move from him so she was prepared but she wasn't prepared for a change in his movements.

He had tricked her!

The sponge in mid-air, performed a front roll over Sandy's head. When landing, with both feet on the ground, he crouched down low and swept his left leg behind him.

Karate had defiantly taught the sponge skills in imaginations, tactics and the element of surprise-he obviously absorbed these lessons in glee because he was a lover of learning. Still, she had known the sport long ahead the sponge, so Sandy, just in time had reacted quickly and hastily so, performed a back-flip without the requirement of her arms. She landed herself in a crouch, in front of SpongeBob.

He grit his teeth in annoyance._ 'Fish paste!' _the sponge thought. _'She's too quick on her feet.' he remarked. _He then remarked that she, Sandy Cheeks was in front of him, crouched like him. When eye contact was established, the two collapsed on the grass, and burst laughing. To them, is seemed funny on how this sparing session was remarkably different from the rest.

"If I do declare, I think a break is in order." said the squirrel.

"I think your right on that Ms. Cheeks."

.

.

It was a normal Sunday for SpongeBob today. Greetings to Sandy, sparing, eating cookies and drinking tea, talking and then it was farewell until next time. Two out of five had happened today and now he was on the fourth one.

"You really gave me a run for my money during that sparing session Sandy." commented the sponge.

Sandy placed her tea down and directed her smile to the sponge. "Same goes to you, partner. You were about as friendly as fire ants with that sweeping kick of yours." she said.

"I had to change my moves since they were so predictable for you."

"True, true. It was amazing on how you were able to change tactics and confuse yer opponent. You've come along way SquarePants," said the squirrel, not realizing that her compliment flushed the sponge all over. It was a big deal for him to impress her, it had been quite recently. "It all proves to me that you truly are a Cancer."

_'Cancer? Isn't that a terrible disease?'_ he thought. "Um, what do you mean when you say Cancer, Sandy?" SpongeBob questioned.

"Well, don't y'all know about the concept of a zodiac?" The sponge shook his head. _'I guess folks down here don't know about astrological signs' _she pondered. "Do ya' know about astrology at least?"

"Hmm, as-trl-o-gy. I know whatcha talking about! Astrology, the movements and relative positions of celestial bodies which we interpret by personality or traits."

"Yeah! That's it, SpongeBob. Zodiac sign is related heavily to that description."

It dawned on the sponge that by constellation in the sky, his whole demeanor: the way he acted in situations, his quirks, how we was as a person. It was all determined by this symbol of a Cancer.

"So, however Cancers are like is how I am?" he asked Sandy.

"Oh silly, don't ruffle yers feather in a conniption. The concept of the zodiac sign originated in Babylonian astrology which I can tell ya' was thousands of years ago. Sure nuff, some descriptions might be coincidental to seem to like yours but it ain't one-hundred percent correct...I'll be back in a sec." When finished speaking, she ran into her actual 'tree' house.

Sandy came out her tree house with a satisfied smile on her face. SpongeBob noticed that held in Sandy's hands was a: large silver coloured, worn-looking, hardback book. She sat down in the shade of her tree with her back against the trunk. She beckoned for the sponge to come over and sit beside her.

.

.

"This a book on celestial bodies. It's got all of 'em since y'all is stressin' over yers. We'll read it together an' see how closely related you are with yours," The Texan skimmed through the pages until she found the designated zodiac sign belonging to SpongeBob. "Taurus, Gemini, Cancer! Looky here, you're sign is a crab and yer season is Summer."

_'Okay, I'm a cheerful fellow so my season in Summer makes sense, but why a crab?' _he questioned in his mind.

Then squirrel placed the book in the sponge's lap since he was the one, the most intrigued in his zodiac sign. "Go ahead, check it out. Read out yer traits an' personality."

The sponge did. Beginning with the sentence that Cancers (which meant him also), live a serene and harmonious life. SpongeBob smiled at that. He read on that Cancers, loved helping family and friends-the quote in the book literally said 'the more the merrier', it couldn't be more true to the fry cook. He read on further to discover that Cancers tended to be patriotic and overly sensitive. He did love Bikini Bottom and was a sympathetic individual (which the book did say). Another fact was that Cancers cried a lot more than the average person. That piece of information did not settle well with the sponge.

"T-that's not true. I don't cry a lot," he stated defensively. SpongeBob asked the squirrel for her opinion. "Ain't that right Sandy?"

"...Well..." she said hesitantly.

"You think it's true, don't you?"

She sighed. "All I'm sayin' SpongeBob, is that you did agree that you were overly sensitive."

"Yeah, but-" he started.

"Not, buts. If you can't take it don't believe it, but if you're are gettin' defensive like a grizzly mother bear, then there must be some truth."

The sponge had nothing to say to that. Still interested in zodiac signs, he went through the book finding out that his best friend Patrick was a 'Pisces': they tended to have trouble distinguishing fact from fantasy. His co-worker Squidward was a 'Sagittarius': they were outspoken in their beliefs to the point of exaggeration. Now, the sponge was in pursuit of finding Sandy's designated astrological sign the most.

"November 17th, November 17th...there it is! Hey Sandy," SpongeBob called out. "You're a Scorpio!" he exclaimed in delight.

"Oh, I know I am. What's it say about my kind?"

The sponge skimmed through the text. "Er, it says that Scorpions love extreme sports and taking chances."

Sandy smirked. "I can't argue to that." she replied.

SpongeBob continued with the description of Scorpio traits. Apparently, they were clever, serious individuals with an immeasurable curiosity within them. They urged themselves to learn about others which was probably why they were adept investigators-with a keen sense of intuition.

"Short tempers at times as well as incredibly stubborn. They have the ability to become vindictive in no time fla-" said the yellow male, cutting his sentence off as the squirrel told him to 'hold up a minute'.

"Short tempered? Stubborn? I ain't like that."

"Isn't that right SpongeBob?" she demanded. He didn't know how to respond because, problem was that the sponge kind of agreed with what the book was saying.

He didn't dare add a snide tone to his voice cause he knew he was walking a egg shells here. "Well, er w-weren't you the one who said earlier that 'if you can't take it don't believe it, but if you're are getting defensive like a grizzly mother bear, then there must be some truth'?"

The squirrel hated when the things that came around actually came back to hit her. "W-whateva," she said bashfully. "This astrology stuff was invented thousands of years ago, so it's not exactly one hundred percent correct."

_'Yup, Sandy is definitely a Scorpio.'_ thought secretively the sponge in his mind.

.

.

Against Sandy wishes, the porous sponge still flipped through the book of astrological signs, wanting to know more upon how it all started, instead he stumbled upon compatibility.

"Astrological compatibility," he said. "See the level of the relationship between you and your partner's star sign. The strengths and weaknesses." the sponge became engrossed by this opening statement and searched for his and Sandy's zodiac sign. Here was chance to see their relationship for what it was and maybe make sense of what he had been feeling for her as of late. The squirrel, annoyed by the book had turned her back to it and the sponge but after hearing his happy murmuring, she was curious of SpongeBob's interest in it.

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm askin', but whatcha readin' now SpongeBob?"

"Compatibleness, Scorpio and Cancer. Our relationship."

"W-wut? There's no need to do that, me an' you, why we're tighter than bark on tree." she stated.

The sponge paused in his reading. "I know that but...aren't ya' curious on why we're so close?"

Even though she huffed and puffed, she ended up joining the sponge on his reading.

.

.

"At first meeting, the Cancer and Scorpion both feel drawn to each other and feel comfortable with each other at ease. The Cancer directly connects with Scorpio easily." said Sandy.

_'Heh, this makes me remember the time I met him. I must walked over to him to make sure he was okay after I kicked that ugly clam to the sky. He smiled and then I smiled-I guess he did connect easily to me. Karate obviously made us drawn to each other and setting aside that he was dehydratin' the tree dome, we both felt at ease with one another.'_

"The two signs combine well and their strengths balance each others weaknesses. The they understand one another which is why their attachments made to each other will last a life time." spoke SpongeBob.

_'This makes sense. I'm the most patient one and Sandy's the one who can lose it quite quick. She's more intelligent on so many things I don't know. We haven't discussed it yet but we both know how the other's feeling by just looking at the eyes.'_

"Both are extremely compatible in a beautiful friendship," said Sandy in a soft tone of voice. "and also a p-passionate relationship, for they are...m-m-made for, each other." The second part of the sentence said changed the atmosphere in the room.

"Emotion, passion and power all contribute to their...their strong s-s," the sponge could not voice out the six-letter word. He couldn't even bear to think about it! How had the friendly relationship between a Scorpio and Cancer turned so maturely romantic. He hoped Sandy wouldn't mind his change of words. "passionate attraction for one another. This explains why the temperature of a room goes up when both are in together, in close contact.."

That last sentence was oh so true. The temperature inside the tree dome was going up high in degrees by the second.

It didn't matter who did it first, but the book was fiercely closed shut before they even read the next paragraph. It seemed as if it was enough astrology for one day.

Without saying a word, simultaneously, the sponge and squirrel put a unreasonable, unnecessary, wide distance between each other. After the book was shut, they both immediately became of were of their shoulders touching and the leaning of their bodies; that was close contact! That had been enough to burn up their faces a flaming red.

A/N: So there is hard core evidence on how Spandy works. Thanks for reading. Constructive Criticism and advice are always welcomed.


	56. Flirting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner, the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes: **This chapter is strictly in SANDY'S point of view. In some episodes of SpongeBob, he seems to know a thing or too about love and attraction. He did set up Squidward on date with a girl, set up Mr. Krabs once with Ms. Puff and he helped Plankton woo his wife. (Unfortunately) he also date a krabby patty, so he knows how to be in a relationship. I'm positive he knows a thing or too in the art of flirting, but does Sandy? Thanks for the awesome reviews and enjoy!

**Title: **Flirting

* * *

><p>I blush, I stutter and flush again. I get shy, I get nervous and then I know I'm flattered. In some moments, I'm scared I might melt warmer than butter on a swelterin' day in July or turner redder than sick dog's nose. I'm unable to think clearly and it's all because of him; SpongeBob. It's what he says, how he says what he says, and what he does when he says what he says, or sometimes it's just that darn smile (with the cute freckles) of his that sets things off the phone hook.<p>

What he's doin' is plain and simple.

He's flirting with me.

For a reason I might or might not know.

The lil' yellow dude flirts quite regularly with me now, and...I don't know how to respond! I mean, he must know or have read my diary that I like his eyes, scratch that. He must know from some reliable source that I am deeply intrigued by his blue irises, but that doesn't explain why he's teasin' me, if I can call it that. I need to stop getting' all worked up over this issue, _it's just been quite a while since someone has been placin' interest in me_-I tell myself this repeatedly. All I know is that two can play at this game, if this is what it is. I ain't gonna let him win, I won't go down without an attempt. Now that I think about it, if this is some kind of war, then I lost a battle recently.

.

.

Two days ago, around mid-day, he came over.

"That's some purty looking flowers you got there," I remarked, due to seein' the gorgeous display of fiery orange flower bulbs (which are now sitting on my desk in my room). "Who's it for?" I remember asking, obviously knowing.

He shrugged his shoulders in a causal manner. "Just some pretty looking flowery, for a purty looking girl." he says, handing the flowers over to me. It was a offhand compliment. Something that could be said and let off the leash for, but that didn't stop the redness on mah cheeks from growin'.

We sat down and discussed his questions on how he could cut down on bills for his pineapple house.

"So by reducing the amount of water you use for...SpongeBob?" I questioned. Noticing he seems to be gazing elsewhere.

"Yes, Sandra." He says, quickly re-focusing on me.

I folded my arms briefly in annoyance. "Y'all seemed pretty preoccupied with something." I stated.

He chuckled to himself, this did confuse me. We were sitting at the picnic table, so he reached out for one of my hands on the table and spoke.

"Rest assured Sandy, when I say all I was thinkin' about was your words, your voice, you." he articulates his words slow and calmly. I can't respond to it because his tone is deeper than usual and it's just so mature. His eyes are too intently focused in mine, burnin' them hotter than meat at a barbecue. I blink and chose the moment there and then to excuse myself.

.

.

I shake my head, ashamed that I reacted like a shy sixteen year old in front of him a few days ago. SpongeBob has had some lessons in coquetry unless he naturally knows how to release a number of butterflies in someone's stomach. Me on the other hand, I was beyond rusty in mah flirtin' aptitude. I hadn't flirted with a guy in years. Heck, the only time I remember acting like a coquette was when I had mah Southern belle persona for that fancy event...a Southern belle! The honeysuckle speech, charm, beauty and grace. For sure, that could work. _'I think I've found the oil for mah rusty parts.' _I think to myself.

.

.

I call SpongeBob by phone, and speak to him in my normal friendly tone (for now), and invite him over for tea at the tree dome for catching up on his week. He accepts, claiming he wouldn't miss it for the world.

The door bell rings, and I prepare myself mentally on what to do. 'Be charming and oh so nice. Make him feel good. Shower him with warm smiles and kindness, don't be afraid to bat the eye lashes once in a while'.

"Hiya, Sandy!" he greets.

"Howdy to y'all too! Get down and cool the seat of yer saddle Darlin'." I respond cheerfully. I watch his response at my endearment for him. I don't normally add the Southerner hospitality nick names to my friends down in Bikini Bottom, so seeing the mild confusion in his face shows me that I've done something right in this game.

.

.

"_Want any sugar, Shugah?" _The line I say is tilting to the 'corny' area but I still want to make it obvious in what I am doing.

"I'd be a fool to say no." is all that he says while I place two cubes of sugar in his tea. As I raise my cup to sip my drink, I see him mimickin' my actions. At the same time, the warm flavour of mint juelp travels down our throats. Our eye contact isn't broken once.

"Mmm, how the tea?" I ask him. "Ain't it just the sweetest."

"Oh, it's sweet allright, but I happen to know someone sweeter..." is what he says. I waved my hand down at him and cast my eyes elsewhere, cause I know he's starin' at me and he's knows that I know that, that comment was directed at me. I can't let him see me flustered, so I start off conversation.

I put forth words. "Tell me about your week? I'm dyin' to know what you've been up to."

He smiles at this, and begins to recount the hectic two weeks the Krusty Krab has faced. It's something about hungry nematodes. It's intrestin' but I'm far more concerned in the jolt of his body as my legs (intentionally) brush (frequently) against his underneath the table. I find myself incredibly satisfied by the stutters that come out of his mouth. I wanna jump in victory at the blush on his face that won't stop growin'.

My hand covers my mouth. I speak out, in an apologetic manner. "Oh, goodness! Pardon me for my manners, I should control my actions better."

"No need worry Sandy, I should be the be the one to compose themselves better." he says, giving me a smile, a real genuine SpongeBob smile. His tone is normal, simple and just plain ol' him. This alone reacts a spontaneous response out of me.

"I don't think so," I start. "You're already a composed individual alongside other qualities." This come out of my mouth unforced. I mean it. I truly do.

His brows raise up in surprise which is quickly wiped off his face. A grin, wide and excited is impossible to miss from him.

"Ms. Cheeks," he exclaims in mock-shock. "Are you flirting with me?" he asks.

He's called me out.

Tricked me also into replying.

But, I see it there and then. Shining brighter than anythin. That playful smile upon his lips, the mirth full of delight in his big ol' blue eyes. He's not really asking a question but more of posing a challenging. A challenge if I'm able to participate in this new game, adventure or past-time in our relationship where things are amusingly different. I, Sandy Cheeks, being the thrill-seeking, risk taker I am, reply with ease.

"I'm not sure," I turn attention elsewhere whilst speaking. "If chances are that I am," I state resting one arms, upright on the table, with my head leaning onto it, head turned. My eyes meeting his. "Do you find it a problem?"

A/N: Do you guys find it a problem? Thanks for reading. Constructive Criticism and advice is always welcomed.


	57. Idiosyncrasies

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes: **SpongeBob (Robert) SquarePants is a pretty unique character with many traits you either like or dislike or both. I love reviews, so thank for them. Enjoy!

**Title: **Idiosyncrasies

* * *

><p><span>Saturday:<span>

"Meow."

"Thanks Gary, I didn't see that one. Let's see, it's from P-Pearl! Barnacles! I'd better be careful in letting her down gently. If I break her heart, then Mr. Krabs will break mine and f-f-fire me!" panicked the fry cook of the Krusty Krab.

His living room floor could not be seen for it was covered in envelopes from top to bottom. The whole floor resembled a painting canvas of rectangles filled with the colours: white, pink, blue, red and yellow rectangles. Many of these 'rectangles' had imprinted on them, kissed red lipstick and bright pink hearts. One could guess that all these envelopes held the same common goal.

The door of his home opened. In she entered.

"Howdy, SpongeBob! Ready to...Woah! I think it's time y'all did some spring cleanin' in here." the squirrel remarked, once viewing the state of his living room.

He arced his head when he heard her voice. A grin grew on his voice as her saw her; her presence did that to him. "Sandy! Your here!" he said in joy, whilst hugging her.

"I am," she said. "but I see millions of letters are here too."

"Yup, you got that right. Their literally enveloping my floor in a hug." he commented.

"All these addressed to you, ain't you a popular sponge. Are these letters from yer secret admirers or what?" she teased.

"Kinda." drawled out SpongeBob, averting his eyes elsewhere. Sandy would not be too happy, fact was she was definitely not happy.

"Calm down, it's not what you think. I'm innocent here Sandy," said the sponge, holding his hands high in surrender. "I don't know what's going on either, five mail men had to come today to deliver all this," SpongeBob locked his eyes tightly on the squirrels and held both her hands in his. "I'm just writing replies back to all these women to tell them that I'm flattered, but I've already found the one I love."

_'And the butterflies in mah stomach are set free again. Ugh, how could I ever think that. It's just like him to do stuff with a good intention, unlike what I did on Tuesday...Dang! Dang it! All these letters arrivin' four days later, it must have been that day when I...Great! I caused all this, didn't I.' c_onfessed the squirrel in her mind.

"Your pretty quiet all of a sudden Sandy. Was it something I said? Is it cause, I said I loved you?" he asked concerningly.

"No, no! No way, am I in this mood cause of you, plus I acknowledge that you love me an' I like you the same too. It's just that all these envelopes still don't settle well with me."

_'Me goin' to Patrick's fridge, doesn't settle well either.'_

"Oh, do I detect a note of jealousy, Ms. Cheeks?"

_'Y'all could say that.'_

.

.

Tuesday:

The vanilla flavoured lip-gloss was starting to crack, under her tight grip on it. Sandy growled darkly in quiet fury at the girls insulting SpongeBob, her boyfriend now. Yes, it had happened. SpongeBob SquarePants and Sandy Cheeks, Robert and Sandra: one a sponge and the other squirrel, one a water breather and the other a air breather. Both had beaten the odds and were dating one another, taking one step at a time.

_'It ain't theirs or anybody's dang business! Discussin' about him and our relationship like they personally know us. Why do us girls have to gossip so much?' _she stated, thought and questioned in her mind.

For certain, SpongeBob SquarePants was not perfect-that was pretty much a justified belief in the whole city. Was he the most intelligent person known? No. Did make the right decisions all the time? No. Was he considered normal in society? Far from it. Was it true that there was a day annually to celebrate his absence? You bet, it was so popular that one day turned into weeks.

He had flaws. Unique flaws that not many people possessed. Sandy could admit that he was an adorable dork; adorkable, highly influenced and that he had an abnormal love for krabby patties that she'd never let surpass for the love he had for her. Truth be told, he meant things with a good intention but sadly, SpongeBob had a knack for trouble. He tended to do things wrong..really wrong...wrong to the point where he spelled disaster for himself and everyone else whether knowing him or not.

His idiosyncrasy held many imperfections, such as: the fact that him (and his friend the star) were part of the ignominious society, he was childish, moronic, a constant annoyance, extremely naïve, clueless and during certain cases; an unashamed nudist-he had a. Still, love overcame all and Sandy was tolerant and could see past his flaws. She saw the optimistic sponge, who always looked on the bright side of life. She believed it was his enthusiasm about everything that made him down right irresistible. With this in her mind, she set off to give a piece of that information to the gossiper; the two pink and orange female fishes.

.

.

"Pardon mah intrusion, but I couldn't help hearing yer consversation about mah boyfriend." states the squirrel.

"She's still feisty." replies the pink fish to the orange clown fish, Louise.

"You'd think marriage would have calmed her down." says Louise.

Their conversation irritates the squirrel. "I'm still here. Standing and breathin and frankly, annoyed. Y'all have no business yappin' with yer ten-gallons mouths on things that don't concern ya," Sandy's smile towards them is anything but sweet. "I'd appreciate it if y'all didn't speak on it or speak at all."

She turns to make her way off the store, hoping now that those two fishes she remembers a long while ago have learnt their lesson. Her hope becomes shattered.

"Wait, up!"

"For the love of Neptune, slow down squirrel!"

Sandy groans not really understanding why two people, which she has threatened, want to talk to her. _'And I thought the folks down in Dallas were stange.' _she thinks.

The two fishes catch up with Sandy sitting on a bench besides the fountain in the mall, both breathless, with hands on their knees.

Precious, the pink angel fish speaks first. "Look, we're sorry for gosspin' on your life for a second time. It's just that it's SpongeBob," Precious see the dark glare in Sandy's eyes. "By that I mean, the guy went to my high school. He was awkward and abnormal. You're pretty and smart. Truthfully, I never thought he'd even get a girl."

Louise states her verdict. "Sarah," Sandy corrects her. "I mean Sandy. All of us, we're just mind-boggled on how you actually want to be SpongeBob's girlfriend. Not to be rude but we all think you could do better."

Any rude remarks made, Sandy sets aside but she asks one question that confuses her. "What exactly do ya mean by 'we'?"

"Us." reply a female group of fishes, eels, starfishes and one or two whales.

It hadn't occurred to Sandy that her relationship with the sponge would cause so much curiosity and question from many individuals. Was it because she was a squirrel and he a sponge? Or, was it more down to SpongeBob considered as undateable and unmarriable?

"I speak for all of us when I say that, you dating my Daddy's employee, just doesn't make sense down here. He's a fry cook! The only thing he knows ow to cook is greasy, overpriced patties." exclaims Pearl, coming out of the crowd.

"That's what you think. Patties ain't the only thing he knows how to cook." replies Sandy.

Murmurs go around the circle of females. "Wait a minute, you mean that he's capable other things?" questions Pearl. The Bikini Bottomite female lean in closer to hear the squirrel's response.

It comes to Sandy as a fiery meteor, that this moment is the perfect chance to make these girls rethink about her boyfriend. She could give them a whole list of SpongeBob's most positive idiosyncrasies to the point where they'll be jealous with envy themselves. That'd be a lesson to remember.

"Soufflé's, trifle's, tagilatelle's, you name it he can do it. Oh, there was that one time he baked an Italian pie. I thought I was bitin' a piece of heaven. I'll tell ya, that the moment I bit into it, mah taste buds were sent on colourful journey." exaggerates the squirrel to some extent. Only ninety-five percent of what she claims to say is true. Her claims prove to be persuasive as she has a whole crowd of females wrapped around her finger.

_'I guess a man who can cook is quite interesting here' _

At the start of every sentence, she said she didn't mean to brag but it was all that she was doing. Thoroughly, the squirrel described the sponge's idiosyncrasies which were a wide positive range. His ability to shape shift ans change his body as he or she desired, his intoxicating blue eyes that were unique and special against the dark greys, black and brown in the city, his compassionate side that made him an expressive and passionate individual, the fact that he was a natural at _a lot _of things, his gift at being able to play the guitar, drums, piano, clarinet and recently, the violin.

The squirrel failed to be aware when asked questions on how long she had been dating the sponge, the level of their relationship and his favourite colour.

"Don't get me started on his voice, or we'll be here all night." explained the squirrel. Remembering the day he sang the ripped pants song on the beach twelve years ago and when he was the lead singer during the bubble blow for Squidward's band. Every female, everyone in Bikini Bottom knew he had the voice. Now all the (single) girls, except Sandy held something in common.

They were jealous.

Sandy had snagged one of their men. An amazing, multi-talented one as. SpongeBob had an amazing voice, play any instrument, was a wonderful cook, a compassionate individual and a natural at a lot of things. As one by one, each female left with their own agenda and goals to fufil-one thing was for sure was that the majority had a common one.

_'Hmm, I'm getting' a bad feelin', but why I am I worrin'? It ain't like their in hot pursuit for the yellow dude...I'll eat the first thing out of Patrick's fridge if SpongeBob's idiosyncrasies have led to do such a thing, though I doubt it.'_

...

A/N: By the way, SpongeBob's favourite ice cream flavour is Vanilla (like me! Hence Purplela "Vanilla"). Can you readers tell me yours? Thanks for reading. Constructive Criticism and advice are always welcomed.


	58. Kids

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner, the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes: **Biologically, I strongly think it's impossible for Sandy and SpongeBob to ever have kids so at least they can still wonder about the subject together. Thanks for the awesome reviews and enjoy!

**Title: **Kids

* * *

><p>While she was drinking the glass of iced tea in her hand, SpongeBob decided there and then to ask a question that was floating around his head.<p>

"Are you gonna have any kids in the future?" the yellow sponge causally asked, as if he was simply comment on the blueness of the sky.

Sandy wasn't drinking her tea fast this time, so the reason she was in the state of choking, had to be because of some of the liquid that found it's way into the valve of her air passage. Honestly, the squirrel was choking

He rushed to her side with his facial expression conveying: panic, worry and fright. The squirrel stretched out her arm to him to stop his worrying and gave out one last cough.

He shrunk in size at the glare targeted towards him.

"Next time you ask a thought-provoking question...wait till I finish drinkin' my drink or before!" she snapped.

.

.

_'Maybe I was a lil' too hard on him'_ she thought. She began to feel a pang of guillt spread throughout her body as she listened to SpongeBob's never-ending apologies on how he nearly caused her death.

"Calm down SpongeBob! I forgive ya. I'm to Texas rough to get ended by chokin' on a drink, it's just that yer question caught me off guard."

"I'm so sorry Sandy." apologised once again the fry cook. The squirrel could only sigh.

"I still remember yer question though. My answer is that I'd like to think I would have kids one day. Also considerin' the fact that mah Grandma and Ma persist all the time that ain't gonna get younger."

SpongeBob nodded his head at this. "What is your mother and Grandmother never persisted on you having kids? Would you still want 'em?" he questioned.

"...I hear all the time that kids change yer life completely. When babies they cry, poop an' cry some more. As toddlers they adventure all over the place and start to talk. As children they're curious about the world and as teenagers, they question the world. When adults, they're who your raised them to be," she set down her glass. "I guess I'd liked to have kids 'cause...it's this whole challenge where you get to see who they become on how you raised 'em."

Her insightful speech opened the sponge's eyes.

"That's a really good response." he stated.

"I guess it is but I wanna hear yours."

"Huh?"

"Y'all heard me. Do you want any kids one day?"

SpongeBob had not expected his question to be thrown back at him. He couldn't produce a mature and insightful response like Sandy so he settled for something else.

"Well," he drawled out for some time. "I'd think it'd be a shame not to pass down these stunningly handsome genes of mine." said the sponge, winking an eye at Sandy.

A loud laugh erupted out of the squirrel. Her dimples were much more pronounced, she had to hold her sides to ease her chuckling.

"I-Im serious SpongeBob. Why would ya want kids?" she re-asked. It was very intriguing for her to find out SpongeBob's answer. She knew he had his immature tendencies but there was those number of moments when that façade disappeared.

"Okay, I'll answer seriously," he promised, his grin heightening down. "Whether you believe me or not Ms. Cheeks...I've thought about having a son or daughter before. I, I can't explain it but just that feeling of being a father: a protector, provider and playmate." he looked up at Sandy. "It'd be a challenge like you said, but I'd do it. I'd love to shape my child or children into wonderful people that male positive difference into lives."

_'Like you did into mine' _she pondered.

The sponge blushed and cast his head down. "I'm probably not makin' any sense, am I?"

She shook her head. "I get ya. Honestly I do and I think you'd make a great father."

"Seriously?"

"I hope to be paralysed head to toe by jellyfish if I'm lyin'," stated the squirrel, her eyes focused intently on his. "I mean it SpongeBob, you would be. You're patient, something I seriously lack. Incredibly caring to everyone you meet so it's unlikely you wouldn't be with you're own blood. You're funny too, and that's a pretty nice quality in a dad," Sandy casted her eyes to the left in a dream-like manner. "I can see it now, your son, no daughter. They'd have woken up from some nasty dream and you'd be there tellin' them some story or words of comment that'd have them crakin' up and forgettin' everythin'."

Her words attached close to him like the blue dots on Gary's pink shell. It was inspiring, uplifting and just full of honesty like him.

"Thank you Sandy. I don't think you should put yourself so low because I think you'd make a wonderful mother," he complimented. "Don't give me that look, you know I'm right. You're firm, you'd never let your kids get away with something naughty where I would give in. You're caring yourself, and I can sense you'd fiercely protect your kids from anything, just like a mother sea bear...trust me when I say that, under any circumstances, you don't touch their kids," Sandy grinned at this. "You can't forget that you're incredibly knowledge on all sorts of stuff. Whenever your kids wanted to know something or help with something, you'd know what to do. I just know it." he finished.

His words sunk deep into her like ships into the deep sea. It was inspiring, uplifting and just full of optimism like him.

Without thinking, she spoke. "I hope my kids can gain yer optimism for life."

"Well, I hope my kids can gain your honesty for life." he replied.

A/N: Fluffy? Romantic? Humorous? Angsty? You tell me! Thanks for reading. Constructive Criticism and advice is always welcomed.


	59. Captivating

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner, the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

**Notes: **This chapter will be in SANDY'S and SPONGEBOB'S point of view. I hope you can distinguish who's, who. Thanks for the funny reviews and enjoy!

**Title: **Captivating

* * *

><p>It's not my fault, it's hers.<p>

It ain't mah fault, it's his.

Sandy is just too captivating.

SpongeBob is just too captivating.

Can ya blame me for having a big crush on her?

Can ya blame me for havin' a small crush on him?

She's got the: beauty, brawns and brains.

He's got the: buoyantness, boldness and some brains.

The beautiful brown eyes and adorable pink nose.

The beautiful blue eyes and adorable freckled cheeks.

I could write an essay on her.

I could write an essay on him.

**But that probably wouldn't be a good idea.**

Imagine if she found out!

Imagine if he found out!

She came into my life and brought so much action.

He came into my life and brung me so much trouble.

Every adventure we've been on has been extraordinary.

Every adventure we've been on has been unextraordinary.

The moon with her twice, Karate Island. Good times, good times.

The moon with him twice, Karate Island. Bad times, bad times.

I only remember these times because she was there.

I only remember these times because he was there.

By she, I clearly mean Sandy.

By he, I clearly mean SpongeBob.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Constructive Criticism and advice is always welcomed.


	60. Sixty

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner, the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

Published: 14/12/1011

Completed: 31/12/2012 (IT'S BEEN A YEAR!)

Warning: Unecessarily, long author's note of thanks, dialogue and FLUFFINESS!

**Author Note: **Finally, it's all over. Thank you readers who are new or have been reading for a long time for actually reading and reviewing my first Fanfic. You have no clue of the delight that possess me when I look at my 'Traffic Stats-Story-Stats', and see readers from: the US, UK, Australia, Mexico, Sweden, Peru, Philippines, Brazil, Canada, Italy, Croatia, Slovenia, New Zealand, Bolivia, Argentina, Germany, Singapore Malaysia, Netherlands, Norway, Chile, Greece, Vietnam, Austria, Ukraine, Iceland, Indonesia, India, Tunisia and Belgium, that have read my story (so many Spandy fans worldwide). HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Some of you readers may have read all "60" chapters and will find out my crazy theory on why "60" is the equation to Spandy. I hope you understand. [SB=SpongeBob, SD=Sandy, AT=Author]

SB: *tears up*. I can't believe it, it's ending.

AT: Yup. We've done it, well I've done it.

SD: Don't y'all forget that we were yer inspiration.

SB: Yeah! Without us, there wouldn't be a story.

AT: Touché.

SB: So...is this goodbye?

AT: For this particular story. I've got other idea's remember.

SB: Yippee! I'm still sad though that you only planned to write sixty chapters.

AT: *Sympathetic gaze goes to SpongeBob*

SA: Aw, don't you start worrin' SpongeBob. She said she had other ideas.

SB: Oh yeah. I almost forgot that she has another story on us coming out but...does she have to start at the K rating.

SA: Nope. We could persuade her to start at T or...skip straight to M. *whispers to SpongeBob*.

SB: *speechless and blushing*.

**Title: **Sixty

* * *

><p>She noted that his voice was alluringly soft yet teasing. With her head rested on his lap, all he whispered in her ears were sweet nothings, along the lines of her brown eyes being: the colour of brown chocolate which made him melt, or chestnut brown-the colour of silk that he admires and also roasted coffee bean brown that he's addicted to and drinks in. She was abashed by his romantic adulations, they kept spreading about lingering and fluttery sensations within her.<p>

"I'm positive y'all could talk the compliments off Shakespeare himself." she stated

He grinned in pride at her statement. "I could," he said. "and much more." he murmured. Sandy didn't scold herself for the shivers that went down her spine, she had been unprepared to hear that tone of voice after all.

_'He's really takin' advantage, ain't he? Perhaps, I shouldn't have invented the 'atmospheric aquatic breather' that enables him to breathe with out a bubble helmet in mah tree dome'_

"Oh, stop with ya teasin'. Never did I think you'd be the one in a relationship to ruffle mah feathers," her retorting tone left her. "Now that I think about it, it's a mystery, how the heck we came together."

"You're absolutely right Sandy, how did we ever become a couple?" he questioned also.

It was mind boggling as to how Bob and Sandra were a couple. There were such differences, such as: blue and brown. Yellow skinned and brown furred. Immatureness and matureness. Scientist and fry cook. It didn't add up.

"Luckily I'm here to explain our equation."

"Wut you talkin' about now?" said the squirrel, warily observing him.

He shrugged his shoulders and leaned down to kiss her lips, but stopped momentarily to say. "Watch and learn Sandra." he eased his way out to explain why they were such a pair.

_'He'll pay for that...where'd he get the black board and chalk'?_ she promised and noticed as the sponge was pushing a black board into her view.

"Pay attention darlin'," she rolled her eyes at the wink he gave. "Cause this is where things get complicated...well maybe not too complicated."

With the pink chalk, the sponge drew the two figures. One recognisable as the number six and the other zero.

"Like any other couple, we have an equation and the answer to our special equation, is sixty."

The perplexed look on her face was her reply.

"Don't worry, you'll get this. I just hope you'll be impressed by my theory," he commented. "The name SpongeBob has 'nine' letters in it and your name Sandy has 'five'," SpongeBob proceeded to write those two numbers down.

"Another important name is the name; 'Spandy', which is our names combined together as some sort of pairing name. Our fans came up with it." he said, writing down the number 'six' which the word 'Spandy' held.

_'We have fans?!' _she inquired in her mind.

"Hmm, I forgot to mention that 'ten' is our special number, very important in this equation to make sixty." he said.

The yellow male explained that the number ten was important due to ten being the result of each red and blue line on their respective outfits. He emphasised that the fact that the lines of red and blue were present on them both usually and that red and blue were opposites as colours.

On Sandy's space suit, three lines of red and blue could be viewed on each arm-adding the three on the right and the three on the left, resulted in 'six'. On his own clothes, his two pair of sock both held individually two lines of red and blue-when the two on the right was added with the two on the left, it resulted in the number 'four'.

By the fact that six and four both added to the number ten. It displayed why it was of such importance.

He started to write the working outs on the black board for his sweetheart to see when she had already worked it out in her head. She was a talented scientist and inventor. Science wasn't the only field she excelled at.

"So we have, nine plus six plus five which equals twenty," the first three numbers were the names. "Then we have our new result twenty, added with our special number ten, which equals thirty." he stated. "Now this is the really easy part, we just times thirty by two which gives us sixty. I times by two because theirs two of us in this romantic relationship."

(Ironically or fatefully) for one minute, Sandy remained silent, staring intently at the black board with the numbers all over the place.

She spoke with one word. "...Interestin'..."

"Really, you think so? Or are you just kiddin' around."

"I ain't kiddin' SpongeBob, you're argument though strange is pretty coincidental," she looked up to the left in a state of memory. "Our first kiss lasted precisely for sixty seconds, starin' competitions can only last for a minute between us and even when I choose to distract you from sumthin'." she stated.

"You've actually counted how long it takes to distract me," she nodded. "and our staring matches," she nodded in pride again. She wondered where he was going with this. "Well Ms. Cheeks, I don't know about you, but I think we need to revisit your first claim." said the yellow Bikini Bottomite, slightly flushing on his cheeks.

Purposely, she took her time to understand what he meant-less than one minute this time round. "Oh, the kissin' ya say? I guess you make a good point..." she purred.

…

SpongeBob's theory needed to be checked out thoroughly. He claimed 'sixty' to be their special number, well maybe he meant that in a figurative manner and not literal, because there was no way that kiss lasted for that long.


End file.
